


The Sun Warrior, The Inquisitor

by Fandom_Human



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Human/pseuds/Fandom_Human
Summary: Feyhel Lavellan. A young Dalish mage who was given the task of spying on the conclave for his keeper. No one was to know what would happen at the talks, but no one expected Feyhel to be the only survivor.Now with two marks on his hands, the whole of Thedas relied on the elf to save them.Even if he's battling with lost memories for a second time.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction to the story. Based before Dragon Age 2 and Inquisition. The rest will take place during and after Inquisition, Trespasser included.

Agonising days were the first memories Feyhel had. He could feel power building in his body but with no way to expel it. “How are you doing, my little warrior?” A familiar voice spoke up. “Yes, you’re in a bit of pain but that’s expected. The last slave I tried this on perished under the sheer power being bestowed to him. However, I have high hopes for this.” The slaver stated as he ran his icy fingers along the new mark on Feyhel’s right hand. “You won’t remember any of this.” Danarius stated as he leant close to the elf’s ear. The magister pulled away and a searing pain ran through Feyhel’s body. He screamed out, begging his master to stop but the magister just smirked and walked out the room.


	2. The Conclave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few little things to clear stuff up. 
> 
> This will be a Dorian x Lavellan x Fenris story.  
> This story is totally AU while trying to follow the main Inquisition storyline so, spoilers may happen. 
> 
> A little backstory on Feyhel:  
> He began in a Dalish clan but was taken from them after slavers attacked and slaughtered them. He makes friends with Fenris after being sold to Danarius who proceeds to conduct experimentations on him to allow him to harness power taken from the sun. On his right hand is the mark of Solium (inspiration coming from the Astrarium in the Emerald Graves). This mark enhances his magical capabilities by conducting solar energy and turning it into raw power. The mark glows brightly while in use which causes his eyes to glow a fiery red while a fire like aura surrounds his body. Before the experimentation, he had burgundy hair but due to the nature of the experiments, his hair has gone white.

Those events were four years in the past. Feyhel had found a new clan and taken the surname of Lavellan. He was the keepers first due to his powers. However, the clan didn’t trust him like he hoped. He was dangerous, and they knew it. During his time in Tevinter, he’d worked up a reputation. Danarius would use him to kill his enemies and innocents. He had trigger words that would make his mind blank and the mark on his hand flare to life. The Keeper had taught him to control that. He no longer hated himself over what happened, and he embraced his unique skill. Unlike Fenris. His hatred over what happened poisoned him and his view of mages. One of the reasons Feyhel ended up with the clan. He’d fled his old friend. Not that he knew, of course. 

“Da’len. Are you listening?” Keeper Deshanna called to the young mage. The, now white-haired, male blinked rapidly before leaving his thoughts. “Yes, Hahren. I do apologise.” Feyhel whispered as he rubbed his forehead. “Memories again?” She asked with a caring smile. Feyhel nodded slowly “I keep seeing him. The way he glowed… How scared I was… The dreams kept me up again.” Feyhel confessed. He knew it was futile to keep it from the Keeper. She’d find out eventually. “Maybe this will help, Da’len. I wish for you to go to a meeting of mages and templars. You are to blend in as best you can and report back to us on the state of the council. Can you do that?” The keeper asked. Feyhel nodded with a slight smile. “Of course, Keeper. I would be honoured.” He whispered before bowing his head to her slightly. “Be careful, Lethallin.” She whispered as he grabbed his staff and pulled his armour on. “I will.” He spoke before making his way out of the clan and toward his destination. A placed called the temple of sacred ashes. 

It took him days to cross the Marches and cross the Waking Sea. He didn’t like sea travel, it always made his stomach churn uncomfortably. He kept his head down and his hand hidden. He’d avoided capture for a long time and he wasn’t about to be captured again. 

The conclave was boring. It contained a lot of arguing and shouting. Until chaos. Feyhel managed to get himself in the middle of it, bursting into a room that was at the centre of what was going on. “What’s going on here?” Feyhel called as he opened the door. His bright yellow eyes widened at the sight. The divine being held by wardens while a being held a strange orb to her face. “Run while you can! Warn them!” The divine yelled. “We have an intruder. Slay the elf.” The mysterious being growled. As he took his eyes away from the divine, she hit the orb in Feyhel’s direction. He reached to pick the orb up and felt a searing pain in his left hand. Then everything went black. 

Days later, the weakened elf fluttered open his eyes. A groan left his lips as his left hand flared up and gave off a bright green light. It was at that moment that he realised he was cuffed and multiple swords were pointed in his direction. “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now.” A threatening voice demanded. “What? I don’t? What happened?” Feyhel stammered as the female grabbed his left hand. “Explain this.” She growled, getting close to his face. “I can’t! I don’t remember what happened!” He urged. “Cassandra, we need him.” Another female spoke up. She seemed calmer than Cassandra. “I really don’t remember! I swear!” Feyhel begged as he looked to the red head. “Take him to the forward camp. Maybe he can close the breach.” The unknown female told Cassandra who just nodded and glared at Feyhel. 

He was confused, in pain and panicking. He was in an unknown place, being dragged around by an unknown female who very much didn’t trust him. They traipsed through the snow, fighting various demons along the way. He missed his clan. He wished he could be with his clan again. He wished his keeper hadn’t sent him to the shemlan talks. “Up ahead! You can hear the fighting!” Cassandra yelled. She seemed to trust him more after he willingly went with her and offered to put the staff he’d found down. Despite not needing it to harm her. “Who’s fighting?” Feyhel asked as he looked at her. “You’ll see. Come on.” She urged as she ran up the hill. The Dalish nodded and quickly followed behind her. “Stand back, I have an idea.” He yelled, his eyes starting to glow. He pulled the glove from his right hand and looked at her. “What… Is that?” She asked. “Something I’ve had for as long as I can remember…” He muttered before charging himself toward the demons. He slammed his right hand into the ground, a wave of burning heat flaring from the mark, sending demons flying back with some burning up in the process. He pulled his staff from his back and began his attack. 

“Quickly! Before more come through!” An unmarked elf ordered him, grabbing his left hand and holding it up to the rift. It closed minutes later. “Well that was a neat trick you did there. Reminded me of a friend.” The dwarf spoke, a smile tugging onto his lips. “Varric Tethras. This is Bianca. She goes where I go.” He introduced, pointing to the contraction on his back. “She’s… impressive.” Feyhel said with a smile. “Isn’t she? Ah we’ve been through a lot.” Varric sighed, smiling at the crossbow. “Ugh” Cassandra grunted. “My name is Solas, if we’re introducing one another. Glad to see you survived.” The other elf stated as he played with the cuffs of his clothing. “Solas is the one who kept you from dying while you slept.” Cassandra explained. “Well, thank you. I owe you.” Feyhel breathed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “We’d better keep moving. Leliana will meet us close by.” Cassandra stated as she walked away. Solas nodded and followed behind her. “Well, Bianca’s excited.” Varric spoke up, a chuckle leaving his lips. 

Feyhel watched the group before sighing and following. He had no other choice. He didn’t know what happened or where he was but at least he had people other than Cassandra to talk to. “So, you’re Dalish. I’m surprised your clan had enough interest in humans to send you to the conclave.” Solas suddenly spoke as the trudged through the snow. “She wanted me to inform her on the war between mages and templars.” Feyhel explained as he picked up some elfroot. “Most Dalish I encountered don’t trust me. I’ve had bad experience with a lot of clans.” Solas stated as he walked beside Feyhel. “Our clan is different. We trade openly with humans who accept us.” He explained as he looked at the sky, sighing a little. Solas frowned a little before going back to talking to Cassandra. 

“Hey, kid?” Varric called, breaking Feyhel from his thoughts. “Where are you really from?” Varric asked, voice quiet so the others didn’t hear. “Originally? What do you mean?” He asked as he looked to the dwarf. “You aren’t from Fereldan. You don’t have the accent.” Varric stated. Feyhel was about to answer before Cassandra cut in. “Another rift!” She shouted, prompting everyone else to bring out their weapons. “We must seal it, quickly!” Solas urged as he began casting. Feyhel clenched his right hand and sent a blast of burning heat from it. The heat was hotter than normal flames, it melted the snow around the rift. Solas watched the mage closely as he dropped his staff and began casting powerful spells, channelling the magic through his right hand. When the demons were defeated, he closed the rift. 

The group jogged through the gates where the red-headed female from before stood with a male Feyhel didn’t recognise. “Seeker! Restrain him! I want him chained and prepared for travel to Val Royaux immediately.” He ordered Cassandra. “You don’t command me! You’re a glorified clerk!” Cassandra scoffed. Feyhel had to keep himself from laughing at her comment but by the look on her face, she knew he was holding back. He tuned out the rest of the conversation, staring at his hands. Both were now marked with power he didn’t understand. Solas nudged him slightly and motioned towards Cassandra, who was looking at him expectantly. “What do you think? Should we head into the valley or take the mountain pass?” Leliana asked, tilting her head a little. 

Feyhel’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Wait. You’re asking me? I thought I was your prisoner!” He exclaimed, panic setting in. He’d never made an important choice like that before. “You have the mark.” Solas reassured, setting his hand on Feyhel’s shoulder. The elf took a shaky breath before nodding. “We take the valley path.” He muttered. Everyone nodded and began walking away from the Chancellor. “You’ll regret this!” He called after the group. Leliana just chuckled to herself before gathering a small group and heading for the mountain pass. “You made the right call, kid.” Varric said softly as he walked beside Feyhel. “I hope so.” He muttered as he looked up to the mountains. “Over there!” Cassandra yelled. “It’s another rift!” She added. “We must seal it if we want to get past!” Solas commented. “Really? I thought we were going to leave it open.” Feyhel teased as he flexed his fingers. Varric chuckled, as did Cassandra as they watched the elf sprint between them. His hand contacted the ground again before he sent a bolt of what looked like lava to one of the terrors. “Damn he’s fast.” Varric muttered as he joined the attack. 

On the battlefield, Feyhel was different. His aura changed. He went from calm and shy to bold and vicious. As he fought, his power grew until he sent a powerful blast at the remaining demons, knocking them back into the rift. With more determination, he reached his left hand up and closed the rift. “You’re becoming rather proficient at this.” Solas stated as he put his staff on his back once more. “Thank you. Guess I have to learn how to close them quickly.” Feyhel commented with a grin. “Thank the maker you arrived when you did.” A smooth voice cut through the group. “Commander, this is Feyhel. The prisoner.” Cassandra introduced them. “I hope they’re right about you. We risked a lot of good men to get you here.” Cullen spoke as he sheathed his sword. Feyhel sighed and looked to the side a little. “I’ll do all I can, sir.” He muttered, rubbing the top of his arm. “That’s all we can ask.” Cullen stated before leaving the group to help the injured. “The temple is this way.” Cassandra stated as she walked up beside Feyhel. 

He did as he was asked. He opened the rift, giving way for a pride demon. However, after closing it again, it knocked him out for a good few days. 

A groan left the elf’s lips as he fluttered his eyes open. He took in his surroundings and frowned a little. He was surrounded by wooden walls, the warmth of a crackling fire and a soft bed beneath him. Was he still at the conclave? He couldn’t have been. It was destroyed. Right? “Where…” he muttered before jumping as he heard something drop. “Please forgive me! I didn’t know you were awake! Cassandra wishes to see you. She’s in the chantry. At once, she said!” The female said hurriedly before rushing out the cabin. “Odd…” Feyhel muttered as he stood up. He stretched a little, grunting as his back cracked before making his way to a chest. Inside was a simple mage armour and boots. Lavellan wrinkled his nose at the boots but quickly pulled everything else on. It fit his body perfectly. He didn’t know if he liked that or not. “Well, better head to the chantry then.” He muttered as he made his way to the door. 

As he opened it, he nearly slammed it closed again, the events of the past few days starting to rush back into his mind. The rifts, the mark, Cassandra, Solas and Varric. As he stood staring at the people that lined the street, jumping and clambering to see him, he recollected his mind, noting the calmness of the sky. At least whatever he did worked, that was a good sign. “There he is!” He heard one of them whisper. Swallowing his nerves, the elf began to walk through the crowds, thankful for the soldiers keeping them back. “He’s the one who stopped the breach from getting bigger!” Another voice called out. Feyhel took a shaky breath as he sped his steps up a little. He was thankful when the chantry came into view and he was quick to go inside. He didn’t like crowds like that, let alone all the attention he was getting. He collapsed slightly against the door, running his fingers through his hair slowly. Memories began to pour into his head. Him and another elf. A choked sob left his lips as he shook his head. He was remembering things more frequently now. He took a deep yet shaky breath before making his way toward the door in front of him. 

“The elf failed, seeker! How do we know this wasn’t part of his plan?” A male voice shouted. “He stopped the breach from spreading! Without him, only the maker knows how fast it would have grown!” Cassandra clapped back as Feyhel opened the door. He noted the two templars either side of him as he walked in. “Chain him! He needs to be taken to Val Royaux!” The chancellor ordered. “Disregard that and leave us.” Cassandra overruled. The templars set their arms over their chests before leaving and closing the door. “So… I’m still a suspect?” Feyhel asked quietly as he looked at Cassandra. “Less than you were. It seems the people believe in you.” She explained as she folded her arms over her chest. “Though you are no longer the only subject.” She stated, glaring at the chancellor. “Me? I am a suspect now?” He questioned, a look of disbelief crossing onto his face. “We cannot be sure as to who caused the explosion at the conclave. But we know there was someone. Maybe they and their allies perished in the blast, but they could still have allies out there.” Leliana cut in as she walked into the room. 

Feyhel tuned out of the argument brewing before him. He lost himself in his thoughts, thinking about the elf that had leaked into his memories. Who was he? Feyhel frowned as he stared at his right hand. From what he could remember, it had been around ten years since that mark had appeared on his hand. “Feyhel?” Leliana called to him, breaking him from his thoughts. Cassandra frowned a little as she watched him before the stoic look came back to her face “will you join this inquisition?” Cassandra asked, pointing to the book. “I feel like I don’t have a choice.” He joked as he nodded. “But wouldn’t this be classed as a holy war?” He questioned as he looked between the two women. “In a way. But without chantry support, we’re on our own. We need a way to stop the breach and you are our only means of doing so.” Leliana explained. Feyhel gave a smile before nodding. “Then I’ll do all I can.” He stated as he held his right hand out. Cassandra took it firmly and nodded as she shook his hand. 

Just from that motion, the inquisition was formed.


	3. Horse Master Dennett

After an excursion to the Hinterlands to find Mother Giselle, Feyhel was ready to wander back to the Free Marches. He wasn’t cut out for what they were doing. He wasn’t cut out to wear shoes of all things either. They felt clunky as he walked, his feet felt enclosed and sweaty. “Don’t worry, kid. You’ll get used to them.” Varric said softly as he handed a bowl of broth to the elf. They’d set up camp just down from a lake for the night. “I know but still.” He muttered as he stared at the shoes. “I feel like I’m slower than normal.” He added as he took the bowl. “Thank you.” He finished as he cradled the bowl close to his chest. “No one is making you wear them, you know.” Solas cut in as he sat opposite Feyhel. “They already think I’m savage. I don’t want them to think I was raised in a barn.” The elf joked as he began eating. Solas simply chuckled and stared into the fire, Cassandra joining them soon after. Varric stared at him for a few seconds before humming lightly. “So where were you raised?” He asked. Feyhel flinched and turned his head to the side a little. “Tevinter. Then the Free Marches.” He mumbled. “Care to elaborate?” Varric pushed. “Not really,” Feyhel took a sip of the broth. “sorry.”

A few hours passed and Feyhel was the only one left sitting outside. Everyone else had returned from the tents. “I’ve something for you, ser.” One of the officers spoke, breaking the silence as she walked over. “Thank you.” Feyhel muttered as he took the small slip of paper. “Blackwall, huh?” He whispered as he read over what Leliana had sent him. It seemed he had a mission for the following day. As well as finding Horse master Dennet for the mounts. “Still out here, kid?” Varric asked as he crawled out of the tent the two were to be sharing. “Yeah… I can’t sleep.” He muttered as he stared into the fire. “I’ve had problems with sleep for as long as I can remember, really. Always plagued with these… Dreams that seem too real to be dreams.” He mumbled. “Wanna talk about it? I’m all ears.” Varric said gently as he sat beside the elf. “At night… I get these images. A large estate somewhere… there’s me and another elf. He has white hair and shining green eyes.” He explained as he looked at the sky “but he doesn’t have a Valaslin. So, he’s not Dalish… I could draw him, if you have paper?” Feyhel suggested as he played with his fingers. Varric nodded before disappearing back into the tent and returning seconds later with the tools Feyhel needed. 

It took him a while, but the elf soon sketched out the elf from his memories. “Andraste’s Ass… That’s Fenris.” Varric muttered. “Fenris?” Feyhel questioned. “Someone I knew in Kirkwall, only… He doesn’t have plain skin like that.” Varric explained. “Anyway, lets head into the tent. We have to be up pretty early.” Varric stated as he stood up. “Alright.” The elf muttered as he got up and went into the tent. 

The night was oddly peaceful for the elf. His memories didn’t haunt him, and he was able to get a few hours before Cassandra burst into his and Varric’s tent. “Both of you, up. Now.” She demanded before pulling the covers away from the two. Feyhel groaned as he slowly rolled out of the bed. “Come on then, let’s get recruiting.” Varric chuckled as he pulled his shirt on. The elf nodded as he quickly got into his armour again. The pair left the tent and began their journey to lake Luthias to speak to Blackwall. “Kid, that other mark on your hand.” Varric questioned, pulling him away from Solas and Cassandra. “What about it?” Feyhel asked cautiously. “How did you get it? You can’t have been born with it.” Varric queried as he looked to Feyhel’s right hand. “I’ve had it for as long as I can remember. That’s all I can tell you. I didn’t know much about myself before the conclave. Now I know a whole lot less. Those dreams don’t help either.” The elf confessed, running his fingers through his hair. “To be honest, a lot of this feels like a dream.” He finalised before walking ahead a little. 

“Bandits!” A cry called out from across the lake. “That must be him.” Solas informed Feyhel. The elf nodded before taking out his staff and running in the direction of the voice. The fight they stumbled on wasn’t what they expected. There was a confident warrior with three rather frightened looking ones behind him. “Looks like they could use some help.” Varric coaxed as he motioned to Feyhel’s right hand. The elf sighed and shook his head before using his immolate to hold back some of the bandits. Solas covered the group in a barrier as they all followed Feyhel’s attack. They worked efficiently, taking the bandits down with ease. “You must be Warden Blackwall.” Feyhel panted as he walked over to the rugged looking man. “How… how do you know me?” The men questioned. “I’m with the inquisition. I’m looking into the disappearance of the Wardens after the Conclave. This is Varric, Solas and Cassandra. My… friends.” Feyhel explained. The word ‘friend’ seemed alien on his tongue. He hadn’t said that in a long time. “You think the wardens have something to do with this?” Blackwall accused, making Feyhel sigh lightly. “No, I don’t but we have to cover our options. If you can’t offer any help, then I guess we’re done here.” He stated as he sheathed his staff and turned to walk away. “Wait. I don’t know what happened to the Warden’s, but I can help. I will serve.” He spoke, picking up his sword from the ground. “Alright. Report to Haven and speak to Josephine.” Feyhel told him before watching as Blackwall walked away. 

The elf sighed as they left the lake. They still had to go to Horse master Dennet before going to Val Royaux. “I’m tired of walking.” Feyhel groaned as they made their way into Redcliffe Village. “Keep that up, you’ll sound like Varric soon enough.” Solas teased as he used his staff to help him walk. “Ugh.” Cassandra groaned as she walked ahead. The rest of the walk was silent, with Feyhel stopping from time to time to pick various herbs and collect bits of metal that were lying around. “Here. This must be where the horse master lives.” Cassandra called as Feyhel put some Elfroot into his bag. The elf nodded before jogging over to the house. He gave two knocks before entering. “Ah! You must be the inquisition. I had word you’d arrive. The horses by the stables are yours. However, I won’t dare send the rest of my charges while bandits, wolves and rebels are roaming around. Speak to my wife about the wolves and Bron about the rest. Then we’ll talk.” Dennet stated as Feyhel stepped inside. With a sigh, the elf nodded and turned on heel before walking to the woman he assumed was Dennet’s wife. 

“After all that, we have to build watchtowers and fight a pack of wolves?” Feyhel questioned as he leant against a tree. “Come on, we gotta’ show these people they can trust us.” Varric stated as he cleaned Bianca carefully. “I know but it still seems like a lot of time just for mounts.” He muttered. “Just let me send word to my Keeper, I’m sure she’d send my Hart and a few others.” Feyhel complained. He had a Royal Sixteen Hart that was gifted to him upon being appointed the keepers first. He missed the Hart dearly. “Speak with Ruffles. I’m sure she’ll get your Hart back.” Varric commented as he stood up. “Come on, lets deal with these wolves.” He added before walking toward the hills. Feyhel sighed and nodded, quickly jogging up beside Varric. “Don’t forget that we need to go to Val Royaux, Herald.” Cassandra reminded Feyhel. “I know.” Feyhel muttered sadly as he made his way down a bank. “Not a fan of the city?” Solas questioned and Feyhel nodded in response and confirmation. “As expected of a Dalish.” Solas commented, causing the other elf to glare at him. “I meant no disrespect.” Solas added before looking around. “The wolves should be somewhere around here.” Varric spoke as he aimed Bianca at the wolves. 

“These things are more violent than normal!” Solas yelled as he killed one of the wolves. “Definitely a demon’s work!” Feyhel commented as he pushed a wolf back with his flashfire. “Then we must find it!” Cassandra ordered as another wolf was slain. “This way!” Feyhel called as he began running into the cave. “Yes, I’d definitely pick this cave if I was a wolf being controlled.” Varric joked as they passed through the naturally formed walkway. “There! Demon!” Feyhel shouted as a Terror came into view. “Well, that definitely explains why the wolves are acting strange.” The elf muttered as he began attacking. As soon as he did, the wolves began attack them. “Okay.” Feyhel growled as his right hand glowed. He lifted his hand before forcefully pushing it outward, sending the demon and wolves back. The flame aura was around his body once more as a searing heat came from his hand. “I got this.” He told the other three before chanting a few words in Tevene and sending out a spell. It caused a bright flash as it came in contact with the enemies in front of him. Feyhel panted as he sheathed his staff again. “You have to let me study that mark.” Solas stated as he walked over, quickly taking Feyhel’s right hand in his to look at the burned leather. Feyhel gulped and quickly pulled his hand back, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, but I’d rather you don’t…” He whispered. 

“What you were muttering while casting the spell… it was Tevene, wasn’t it?” Solas pushed as they began their walk back to Dennet’s wife. Feyhel sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He didn’t want to delve into what little he knew of his past. “Yes. What of it?” He snapped, glaring at Solas. The elf simply chuckled at his defensiveness, dropping the subject. “Stupid Solas.” Feyhel grumbled under his breath as he kicked at the rocks under his feet. “Ignore him. He pries too much for his own good. Don’t worry.” Varric assured as he patted Feyhel on the back. “Fasta Vass.” The elf grumbled before rubbing his face. “Let’s keep that to a minimum.” Cassandra warned. Feyhel sighed and nodded, lifting his hand in apology before pushing on back to the farms. 

After completing the tasks asked, the group made their way back to Haven. Feyhel grumbled to himself as he flopped down on the bed. His life had changed drastically from the conclave. He sighed as he rolled to look up at the ceiling. He jumped upon hearing a knock at his door. “Yes?” He shouted, rolling to his side to look at the door. A slight smile graced to his lips. “Varric.” He whispered as he slowly stood up. “Let’s talk kid, yeah?” Varric spoke as he made his way over to his bed. “You drew me an image of an elf you once knew, back in Tevinter.” Varric started. Feyhel gulped a little, nodding slowly as he clenched his fists at his side. “What else do you remember?” The dwarf asked as he looked at Feyhel. “Whatever I remembered… it’s less now. The mark wiped more memories than I thought. I was making good progress with the clan. That’s all I know.” He muttered with a sigh. Varric nodded slowly “must have been hard for you, kid?” the dwarf guessed, setting his hand on Feyhel’s forearm and squeezing it gently as the elf nodded. 

The two ended up talking for a further two hours with Varric telling Feyhel tales of Kirkwall just trying to get him to smile and relax a little. “Did Hawke really do that? To a damn dragon?” Feyhel cackled as he clutched his stomach. “To this day no one believes me. But I assure you, we were out of potions and no other way out. He bent over and bared his ass to the dragon. I don’t know if it worked because we had to pick Anders off the ground and run.” Varric chuckled as he shifted to stand up. “Also, pay no mind to Solas and his prying. He just likes all things mysterious apparently.” Varric joked as he walked to the door. “Thank you, Varric. This helped, a lot.” Feyhel admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Get some rest. We leave for Val Royaux tomorrow. At least we have horses now, eh?” Varric teased as he left the cabin. Alone once more, Feyhel could do nothing more than look at the ceiling and gaze at the marks on his hands. Both wiped his memories, both made him feel less than normal. A groan left his lips as he rolled onto his side, curling slightly to drift into a restless sleep.


	4. Val Royaux

It took the group a few days, but they all soon arrived at Val Royaux. As the capital came into view, Feyhel gulped. He began to feel slightly enclosed as they crossed the bridge to the gates. “You doing okay there, kid?” Varric inquired as he stepped closer to the herald. “Yeah just… I don’t feel too good.” Feyhel hesitated as he looked around cautiously. “Stay on guard, there are people who want to harm us here.” Cassandra warned as they walked. “That much was expected.” Feyhel grumbled as he rolled his eyes. Varric just chuckled and shook his head. “Looks like someone wants our attention.” Solas commented as someone came running toward them. “Herald!” The runner called. “Yes?” He asked softly as he folded his arms over his chest. “I have to warn you. Templars are here, they want to protect the people from you.” The runner warned. Feyhel groaned lightly. Of course, things would go wrong. “Why would the Order want us gone?” Cassandra questioned causing Feyhel to shrug a little. “Guess we’ll find out.” Solas chimed in as the runner left them. 

As they walked into the main square of the city, panic began to set into Feyhel more. He knew he was still wanted by many slavers in Tevinter. He had a high price on his head, even more so now. However, having Cassandra there reassured him. Slightly. “There. I believe that’s who we need to speak to.” The warrior stated as she began walking to the crowd. “Looks like we’re going over there then. Great.” Feyhel grunted as he followed Cassandra. Solas and Varric stayed behind, making sure things went steady. They’d step in if they were needed. “There! The divine’s killer. He walks among us.” A chantry sister shouted over the noise. Feyhel rolled his eyes as he stepped forward, the crowd stepping aside to let him through. “You seriously think I killed the divine? I’m doing all I can to help solve what happened!” He asserted. “I agree with him. He is innocent!” Cassandra interjected. “That doesn’t matter. We are protected by the templars!” The mother stated. 

As Feyhel went to say something else, someone marched up to the podium. “Lord Seeker Lucius.” Cassandra muttered. “Enough!” Lucius asserted before one of the templars hit the chantry mother in the back of the head. “Are you insane? What the hell are you doing?” Feyhel shouted, grunting as he felt Cassandra grapping his wrist. “I came to see why there was so much commotion. It seems I wasted my time.” The Lord Seeker scoffed as he rallied the other templars. “What statement are you trying to convey here? What was the point?” Cassandra challenged. “That Val Royaux doesn’t deserve our protection.” Lucius stated before calling for the templars to follow him. Feyhel watched them march away in confusion while Cassandra just sighed and shook her head. “So much for templar support.” She muttered as Solas and Varric joined them again. 

“Well, let’s look around. May as well while we’re here.” Feyhel muttered before going to the pillar in the centre of the square. As he did, an arrow flew down and landed in front of him. “What the—” He blurted as he pulled a letter from the arrow. “Why are people wanting me to do weird things?” He muttered before sighing. “There’s someone wanting your attention, Lavellan.” Solas stated as he pointed to a mage dressed in clothing from the circle. “Great. That’s just what I need. More errands.” He groaned as he made his way to the mage. “I’ve been instructed to give you this.” The mage stated as he held out a neatly decorated piece of paper. Feyhel gave a stiff nod as he took the paper and watched as the mage walked away. “Seriously?” He muttered as he read over the page. “Best not keep her waiting then.” Cassandra encouraged. A child like groan left Feyhel’s lips as he looked at her. He was met with a stern glare and folded arms. “Fine, fine! I’ll go!” he grunted as he ran his fingers through his hair slowly. 

Before even daring to go near the Salon, Feyhel made the choice to pick up the hints left by the mysterious ‘red jennies’. “Is this scavenger hunt truly necessary?” Cassandra complained. “If doing this means I gain an ally, yes.” Feyhel countered as he picked up the last red scarf. “Right. We need to go here at nightfall. Whoever I’m to look into will be there.” The elf stated. “Ugh. Fine.” Cassandra grunted. As they prepared to leave, Feyhel felt a shiver going straight up his spine. Something wasn’t right. His eyes slowly glanced around the area and he spotted a merchant staring directly at him with a confused look on his face. “We need to go. Now.” He urged as he pushed Cassandra and the others toward the gate. As he turned back around to look at the merchant, he was gone. A feeling of unease seeped into his body as he tried to locate the merchant. 

“You okay, kid? You’re pretty jumpy.” Varric asked, confusion and concern clouding his eyes. Solas remained silent as Cassandra glared at the elf. “Don’t you touch me again, do you hear?” Cassandra warned as she folded her arms over her chest. “Yes, Varric, I’m fine. Cassandra, I’m sorry. I just had a bad feeling. Now let’s head to the Salon. I can’t stand this city anymore.” Feyhel grumbled as he began walking to the gates. “Excuse me?” A female voice called to them. Feyhel clenched his fist as he put on a smile while turning to her. “Grand Enchanter?” Cassandra questioned. The elf nodded and stepped toward Feyhel. “You are looking to stop the breach, yes? I believe I can help you. Come to Redcliff as soon as you can. We can discuss an arrangement, I’m sure.” She informed the group before walking away. “Well… That was…” Feyhel stuttered before shaking his head slightly. “Let’s go. We shouldn’t keep Madame De Fer waiting.” Cassandra stated before tugging Feyhel away from the gate. 

“Can we agree to never go there again, please.” Feyhel begged as he shifted on his horse. He grunted slightly as the mare threw her head back slightly. He never liked horses, he always preferred the Hart’s. They seemed to like him more than the horses anyway. The keeper never understood it. “Why? Just because some chantry women don’t like you? Because the templars didn’t cooperate?” Solas questioned, frowning as he looked over at Feyhel. “No. It’s because I felt physically uncomfortable there. Too many people.” Feyhel grumbled as he rubbed his forehead. “Kid, you sure you’re okay?” Varric asked as he moved his horse alongside Feyhel’s. “Yeah just… Just a headache.” He stammered as he looked at Varric. The dwarf nodded before looking up with wide eyes as a large estate came into view. “This must be where we were meant to go.” Feyhel muttered with a light sigh. “Well, the invitation was for you and you alone. We’ll wait here.” Cassandra informed the elf as she straightened out his armour. 

Stepping into the manor, his eyes widened at the size of the interior. “Whoa…” He muttered before jumping slightly as he was introduced. “So they let anyone into these events now.” A voice sneered. “What? Who are you?” Feyhel questioned, folding his arms over his chest. “Someone more important than you, Lavellan. If you were any kind of man, you’d step outside and answer the charge on your head!” the unknown man demanded, his hand going behind him to grab his sword. As he did, froze in place. Magic, Feyhel knew it anywhere. “Now, now. That is no way to treat my guests.” A smooth voice called from above the elf. His eyes cast up to a woman wearing the most elegant outfit Feyhel hadn’t seen since Tevinter. His eyes widened slightly at the clips of memories flooding into his head. 

“My dear, you are the wounded party in this affair. What would you have me do?” The mage asked as she turned to look at Feyhel. It took the elf a second to think of an appropriate answer. “Let him go. I don’t want anyone killed on my account.” Feyhel told her. She nodded and unfroze the man before letting him go. “Come with me, my dear. We have much to discuss.” She stated before leading him to a quiet area. “This is certainly interesting.” Feyhel commented, making the female laugh. “Darling, this was tame. Though I’m sure it’s more interesting than what you’ve seen in a while.” She stated before smiling. “I am Vivienne. Court Enchanter. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Vivienne introduced. Feyhel bowed his head with a light smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Vivienne.” Feyhel spoke with a smile. “Darling, I asked you here to discuss this inquisition. It very much threatens all of Thedas and I want to help.” She stated as she looked out the window. “We’d be happy to have you, my lady.” Feyhel spoke quickly, smiling widely as he did. “Splendid! Now, before you leave you must dance at least once. Come.” She spoke before pulling him to the dancefloor. 

After a few hours of dancing, Feyhel stumbled out the manor with a rather large grin on his lips. “You took your time.” Cassandra stated with a look of disgust on her face. “We have a new ally though.” Feyhel near slurred as he stumbled about. “You also seem to have had a good time.” Varric commented with a chuckle. “So much dancing!” Feyhel gushed with a grin. “Just like the parties in Tevinter! Music, dancing! Though, no blood magic. That’s bad.” He slurred before hiccupping slightly. “Makers breath, he’s out.” Varric stated with an amused smirk. “He’d better sober up quickly. We need to head to the meeting spot for these… Red Jennies.” Cassandra demanded as she walked over to the swaying elf. “Take this.” She ordered, sitting him down and practically forcing a potion down Feyhel’s throat. While the potion took effect, Cassandra considered what Feyhel had said. “Did I hear him right, just now?” Cassandra questioned, glancing at the dwarf. “Don’t look at me.” Varric muttered, shaking his head. 

It took him a few minutes, but he slowly sobered up again. “What… What just happened?” Feyhel groaned as he rubbed his head. “You were drunk.” Solas stated, his voice uninterested as he looked at his fellow elf “Wait… Seriously? Fuck… I’m sorry.” He apologised before looking up at the sky. “Shall we go and meet these Red Jennies?” Feyhel suggested suddenly before quickly walking in the direction of where they had to go. “Talk to him, Varric. I want the truth.” Cassandra whispered menacingly into the dwarf’s ear. “Alright! Alright!” He replied, holding up his hands. “This will go down well.” He muttered as he jogged to catch Feyhel up. “Lavellan!” The dwarf shouted. The elf froze and turned to look at Varric. “Do you remember what you were saying just then?” Varric asked, frowning at the nod the elf gave. The memories of his brief drunken escapades were slowly starting to come into focus, and Feyhel didn’t like what he was remembering. The dwarf gave Feyhel’s arm a gentle pat before walking silently beside him. 

The group found the courtyard in the directions easily. The tension between the group was evident but it was more evident in Fayhel’s face and eyes. His mind was racing. He could remember small bits of Tevinter. He could remember shackles, pain, darkness. He couldn’t understand it. “Herald!” A panicked shout came from his left. As he came back to his senses, he had little time to dodge the sword that contacted his side. “Shit!” Feyhel growled before looking at his attacker. A deep growl left his lips as he clenched his fist. He was quick to swing his staff from his back, the blade cutting deep into his opposer. With a quick flick of his wrist, his energy barrage took the enemy down quickly. “There. Let’s go.” Feyhel grunted as he put his staff back in the clip of his armour on his back. “He goes from quiet to fierce way too quickly.” Varric noted as he looked between Solas and Cassandra. The two nodded before quickly following behind. 

As Feyhel opened the doors, he quickly dodged away from the fireball that was thrown at him. “Hey!” The elf shouted as he went to grab his staff. “Hold it!” A female shouted before aiming a bow and arrow. “Just say ‘what’?” She stated with a smirk. “What do you—” The man was cut off by an arrow flying through his mouth. Feyhel couldn’t help the slight chuckle that left his lips as he stepped close to Sera. “Nicely done.” He muttered before looking at the elven woman. “Oh… You’re elfy… Hope you’re not too elfy though!” She said with a grin. “Names Sera. I’m here to put in a request to join your fancy inquisition thingy.” She said with a proud smile which was quickly wiped away by the sound of approaching footsteps. “Oh, watch for the guards. They’ve got no breeches!” She giggled before starting her attack. “No breeches? Are you serious? Well, at least you’re creative!” Feyhel shouted over the fighting, grinning he watched Sera. “Good, right? So, am I in or what?” She asked, tilting her head a little. “Yeah, I’d say you’re in!” Feyhel stated happily. “Nice one! See you at Haven, yeah?” Sera spoke as she waved and ran off. 

“That was odd.” Cassandra stated as they began their trip back to Haven. “Trust me, since I woke up in that chantry basement, everything’s been odd.” Feyhel muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s been odd since the chantry blew up, don’t worry kid.” Varric joked as he nudged the elf, making him laugh. “I’d say things have always been odd, regardless of recent events.” Solas chipped in, causing Varric and Feyhel to laugh more. “Ugh.” Cassandra grunted as she walked a little faster. 

They arrived back in Haven a few days later. The trip was exhausting and Feyhel could only take so much more of Solas badgering him about the other mark he had. He was thankful when the gates came to view. He wanted nothing more than to pretty much throw himself into the tavern and drink himself silly. There were more memories bleeding through thanks to Solas and his constant questions. Memories Feyhel would rather have stayed forgotten. However, there was a problem. The memories that came quickly went again. Like there was something preventing them from remaining in his brain. He theorised it was the mark on his left hand keeping old memories from forming fully, but he wasn’t about to ask Solas. The man would only pry more. “Herald, we need to talk with Josephine, Cullen and Leliana about what happened.” Cassandra stated, breaking the elf from his thoughts. “Oh, right. Yeah. I’ll be there right away.” He said with a slight smile. First, he needed a better staff. 

After getting a new staff crafted by Harritt, he made good on his promise and went straight back to the chantry. “So, the Order have lost their minds and you want us to appeal to the mages in Redcliffe? Do you know how dangerous that could be?” Cullen stated as Feyhel walked into the room. The elf sighed, and half considered turning around and leaving again. “You know this would help if you all stopped bickering amongst yourselves? Yes, we need to make a choice soon ,just let me meet with the mages first and I’ll think of something to do after.” Feyhel cut in, the irritation building. Cullen and Leliana looked at him before nodding and heading into the war room. “Nicely handled.” Josephine said with a smile. “There is a messenger for you, by the way. He’s by the door.” The Antivan informed the elf before going back into her office. “Go and speak to this messenger. I will keep Cullen from imploding about the mages.” Cassandra assured Feyhel before following the Commander and Spymaster. “Messenger?” Feyhel muttered to himself before walking to the door. 

After opening it, he was greeted by a young man in what looked like Kirkwall Armour. “Hey, I haven’t been able to get anyone to listen to me, but I’ve got a message for you.” The man explained. It was at that moment Feyhel not only picked up on the Tevinter accent but the feminine twinge to his voice. A light smile came to his lips as he listened to the request. “Well, I’ll be more than happy to accompany you to the Storm Coast. I’ll come as soon as I’ve planned what we’re doing about this damn mage and templar bullshit.” He grumbled, making Krem chuckle. “Alright. I’ll wait for you here.” The warrior stated. “I didn’t catch your name…” Feyhel spoke quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Krem. Nice to meet you, ser.” Krem introduced. “Krem. Pleasure to meet you, I’m Feyhel.” The elf stated with a grin on his lips. The warrior returned the smile before nodding in acknowledgement as the elf waved goodbye as he went back into the chantry. 

Feyhel sighed as he leant on the war table. It was circular arguments between him, Cullen, Cassandra and Leliana. “Enough!” Feyhel shouted, silencing the other three. “Look, I have no clue what the fuck all your problems are, but we need to meet with the mages. We’ve seen the templars and I am extremely doubtful that, after Val Royaux, they’ll help. Just let me go. We need to explore all options.” Feyhel fumed, sending a glare between the three. “First, I’m going to the Storm Coast. Dismissed.” Feyhel ordered as he spun around and walked out the room to a group of very shocked advisors. 

He left the chantry grumbling various curses in Tevene. “Didn’t know you spoke Tevene.” Krem spoke up, breaking Feyhel’s angry rant. “Fasta Vass!” He yelled as he jumped back. “Sorry… I’m very much out of it.” Feyhel muttered as he rubbed his forehead. “Let me get my team. I’ll meet you by the stables.” Feyhel informed Krem with the tiniest smile on his lips. “Everything alright?” The other male asked as he walked beside Feyhel “this is so stressful… If I choose to side with the mages, people are going to hate me. If I choose to side with the Templars, people are going to hate me. I don’t know what to do.” The elf ranted as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Always hard to make decisions like that but you’ll do it. Come, the chief awaits!” Krem called as he walked to the horses. Feyhel couldn’t help but chuckle as he jogged over to Varric. “You coming to the coast?” He asked the dwarf. “Sure, let me grab Bianca. Who else is coming?” Varric questioned as he pulled his armour on. “Hopefully Blackwall and Solas. I don’t think I can look at Cassandra right now.” Feyhel muttered with a sigh. “I know the feeling, kid. Go get hero, I’ll get Chuckles.” The dwarf instructed before walking to Solas’ little spot. 

“Blackwall!” Feyhel called, grinning as he walked over. “Come on, let’s head out. We’re going to the coast.” The elf told him with a smile, patting the warriors back as the man nodded. “Inquisition! I have a special delivery for you.” Dennett called as the group walked over. “Well, more for you Master Lavellan. Straight from Clan Lavellan, I believe this is the Hart you requested.” The horse master spoke as he guided a silver Hart from the stables. “Talla!” Feyhel gasped as he ran to the Hart and hugged her neck. “I missed you, girl.” He murmured as he stepped back. “I’ve never seen a silver Hart before.” Solas commented as he walked over. “She’s been with me since I joined the clan. I was nearly killed by a pack of wolves and she saved me.” Feyhel muttered as he looked at the group. “Alright. Let’s go.” The elf stated as he pulled himself up onto the Hart. The others found their horses and followed Feyhel and Krem.


	5. Iron Bull and Redcliffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew meets Bull and discovers the Venatori at Redcliffe.

“You don’t sound Fereldan, Ser.” Krem hinted as they neared the coast. “Picked up on that quickly, huh?” Feyhel teased as he looked at Krem. The warrior chuckled and shrugged “Chief taught me a few things.” He stated before looking around. “He’s just down there.” Krem informed the group before getting off his horse and running down to the meeting point. “Herald! I’m glad you’re here. Welcome to the Storm Coast. I haven’t much of a report other than sightings of bandits by the name of the Blades of Hissarian. I had a patrol out, but I’ve heard nothing back from them.” Harding told the group. “Thank you, Harding. I’ll look into it.” Feyhel promised before looking to the rest of the group. “First we’re meeting this… Iron Bull.” Feyhel stated before tying the Hart to a branch near the camp. 

“The meeting spot should just be down this bank.” The elf muttered as he looked at his map. “Are you sure?” Varric asked as he glanced around. “Well, I hear fighting so that might be a good sign.” Feyhel teased before jogging in the direction of the sound of swords clashing. “Every time.” Varric chuckled before jogging after Lavellan. 

Feyhel surveyed the scene before laying his eyes on a large Qunari. ‘That must be Iron Bull’ he thought as he began his attack. With the help of Bull and the Chargers, the battle was over relatively quickly, which everyone was thankful for. “Iron Bull, I presume?” Feyhel stated as he walked over to the Qunari. Something inside him didn’t want to trust him but he didn’t want to judge on sight. He wasn’t fully like that. “That’s me. Glad you came, I know how suspicious you Vints can be.” Bull stated as he walked over to Feyhel. The elf glared slightly as Bull stood in front of him “don’t worry. I’m not here to drag you to the Qun.” Bull joked, laughing slightly as he did. “I suppose you remember Krem. He’s my second in command.” The Qunari stated as Krem walked over. “No dead, chief. Throat cutters are working on the rest that are still alive.” Krem reported, Bull nodding as he took in the information. 

Krem soon left the two to help the wounded, Solas and Blackwall doing the same. “So, you need more people for this inquisition of yours. I’m under orders to join from the Ben-Hassrath.” Bull explained, chuckling as Feyhel flinched. There was something about that name that unsettled him. “Do you know them?” Bull asked, tilting his head a little as he looked at Feyhel. “A little. Not much though. I know they’re spies.” He stated, the distaste evident in his voice. This only made Bull chuckle. “You’re in no danger from me.” Bull assured. “How much is you being in the Inquisition going to cost me?” Feyhel questioned. “You? Nothing. Unless you’re buying the drinks. I’m sure Josephine can sort everything else out. So, what do you say?” Bull said softly, watching as Feyhel gave a small smile. “Alright. You’re in.” the elf stated proudly as he stood up straight. “Excellent!” Bull shouted before turning to Krem. “Hey, Krem! Tell the boys to finish drinking on the road! We just got hired!” The Qunari shouted. Krem rolled his eyes and made some sort of argument about crates being opened with axes. Feyhel had tuned out but the mention of blood magic brought his attention back to the conversation. “Well, we’ll meet you back at Haven.” Bull shouted as he and the Chargers began dispersing and leaving. 

“Well that was certainly… Something” Varric commented as he walked over to Feyhel.   
“So, to Redcliffe now?” Blackwall suggested, crossing his arms over his chest.   
“Indeed so. We need to get there soon.” Feyhel stated as he started walking back to the mounts. “Shouldn’t we scout for the missing patrol though?” Solas asked as he pointed to a direction in the hills. “Later. Right now, I need to get this important meeting off my checklist. It’s haunting my sleep. We’ll come back and do this later, I swear it.” Feyhel promised as he got onto Talla’s back. “Very well.” Solas replied, doing the same. Varric looked at Feyhel with a chuckle leaving his lips. “What?” Feyhel questioned as he looked at Varric, who just shrugged and got onto his mount. “You laughed at me. What’s on your mind?” Feyhel asked as he manoeuvred Talla to Varric’s side. “You’re falling into a leader roll. It’s good to see someone taking charge among all this madness.” Varric explained as he adjusted his position in his saddle. Feyhel just laughed lightly and rolled his eyes as he coaxed Talla into a run. 

The journey to Redcliffe was uninterrupted and quiet. No one dared to speak to a determined Feyhel. Though Solas seemed to get more angsty whenever the elf rode straight past a rift that would need closing, prompting Varric to tell Feyhel to at least close one before Solas boiled himself to death. The sentence earned the dwarf a glare from Solas and it nearly caused Feyhel to lose his balance on Talla. In the end, they closed a total of three rifts just to make sure Solas was happy and no longer complaining. “Redcliffe is just up ahead.” Varric spoke up, breaking the silence of the group. Feyhel nodded before dismounting from Talla. “We’re walking from here.” He stated before looking at the group. “The mounts should find their way back to a camp.” Blackwall stated as he walked over to Feyhel. “Talla will most likely remain here…” He whispered as he looked to the Hart. “She’s loyal. I’ll give her that.” The warrior commented as the other three horses galloped away. “Hart’s usually are.” Solas commented as he stood beside Feyhel. “Well, let’s go.” Feyhel muttered as he began walking to the gates. 

“Turn back! It’s not safe!” A look out shouted as they ran past. “Looks like our queue to intervene.” Feyhel joked as he took his Staff from his back. “What the hell is going on with these things?” Varric yelled as he stepped into a circle of energy on the ground. “I don’t know! But we need this rift closed!” Feyhel urged as he sent a fireball at a wraith, ending the first wave. The second wave were dealt with quickly and Feyhel was quick to close the rift. “There. Done.” He panted, leaning on his knees to catch his breath. “You good, kid?” Varric asked as he walked over to him. “Yeah, just need a minute.” Feyhel muttered before standing up slightly. “We need to find out what the hell just happened. Maybe Fiona will know something about it.” Feyhel stated as he looked at the group. The gates guard came running back, calling to the guards to open the gates. “Well, looks like we’re in.” Feyhel muttered as they walked through the gates. 

As soon as they stepped through the gates, a runner came up to them “Herald! I spread word like you asked but no one was expecting us.” He told the group. “Wait… What?” Feyhel questioned as the runner shrugged and left. “Odd.” He muttered before moving further into the village. “Looks like a mystery we have to solve.” Varric joked, looking around slowly. “I do not like this.” Solas muttered as they continued through to the village gates. “Members of the inquisition! We weren’t expecting you.” A male elf spoke as he walked up to them. “Though the grand enchanter is in the Gull and Lantern if you wish to speak with her.” The man stated before smiling and leaving. “So, to the tavern.” Feyhel muttered as they made their way to the location. 

As they entered, a feeling of unease crept up Feyhel’s spin. Something was off. “We didn’t expect you here, ser. I am Grand Enchanter Fiona.” A female elf introduced. “Pleasure to meet you, ma’am.” Feyhel spoke with a slight bow. “If you are here to negotiate a partnership, I’m afraid you’re too late.” Fiona informed them. “But… you told me to come here yourself. Back in Val Royaux.” Feyhel stated, confusion evident in his voice. “Val Royaux? I’ve not been there since before the Conclave.” Fiona told him, only adding more to Feyhel’s confusion. “So… Who did you ally yourself with?” Feyhel questioned, eyes glancing around slowly. “A magister. He arrived soon after the explosion.” Fiona replied as she looked to the door. As if on cue, a magister walked through the door. Feyhel had to hold himself back from attacking the man. That wouldn’t go down well. 

“So, you’re the survivor, yes?” The man questioned, ignoring the slight glare he was getting from Feyhel. “Yes.” Feyhel stated, not particularly wanting to talk to this man. “Magister Gereon Alexius, at your service.” Alexius introduced. “Pleasure.” Feyhel muttered, putting on a fake smile. “You sure are far from Tevinter, Alexius.” Feyhel commented as they moved to sit down. “It seems we are both far from home. I hear you are no Fereldan yourself.” Alexius retorted as he leant on the table. Feyhel chuckled as he sat himself down. “Felix, would you send for a scribe, please?” Alexius asked a young male. “Forgive my rudeness, this is Felix. My son.” Alexius introduced. Feyhel felt the discomfort rise as he realised there were more magisters around him. 

“Now, you want mages to close the breach. I’m sure we can come to an arrangement.” Alexius started. Feyhel was about to reply when Felix stumbled and fell slightly, knocking a cup that was beside Feyhel into his lap. Anger rose quickly in the young elf but when Felix began fumbling around and apologizing, he calmed. “Don’t worry about it, it was an accident.” He said softly, raising an eyebrow slightly as a piece of paper was slipped into his hand. “Felix?” Alexius questioned as he quickly rushed to his son’s side. “Let’s get you back to the castle, Fiona, I require your assistance.” Alexius stated as he supported his sons weight while they walked out. Feyhel frowned as he looked at the note. “Come to the chantry… You’re in danger.” He read out loud. “Trap. Definite trap.” The mage stated as he looked at the group. “All the more reason to go.” Varric stated with a shrug.


	6. Dorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

Feyhel was confused to say the least. Why were magisters wanting to ally with the rebel mages? His mind raced as he looked at his mark. He knew it’s origin well enough. Shrouded in pain, a magister over him and others holding him down. Feyhel shook his head with a grunt. “Here’s the chantry.” Feyhel muttered as he set his hand on the door. “Want us to wait here?” Varric asked. “No, I don’t know what I’m going to expect in here. I’d rather you all be there with me.” He stated. The three nodded before following him to the door. 

Feyhel grunted as he opened the door, his left hand flaring up. His eyes scanned the room before landing on a tanned male fighting a Shade. As he struck it down, he turned and looked at the group. “Ah! You’re finally here. Now, help me close this would you?” He asked as more demons burst from the rift. “Do your thing, kid.” Varric encouraged. Feyhel was hesitant. He didn’t want to use his other mark in front of this man. However, as the demons approached them, he had no other choice. In a smooth motion, he brought his hand down onto the floor sending shockwaves of searing heat through the demons. After doing so, the others began attacking. 

Dorian’s eyes watched the elf closely. He certainly didn’t expect that kind of attack and if he was honest with himself, he was oddly drawn to the strange elf. However, his eyes didn’t linger long as a Terror approached him. He didn’t have time to attack when a glowing hand went through the back of the creature, turning it to ash in an instant. The sight before him was, in his words, glorious. The elf was glowing red, his eyes resembled flames as he took a short glance at Dorian. A light smirk crept onto Dorian’s lips as he watched the other mage close the rift. “Well that certainly was something. Two marks for two functions.” He commented, earning a rather cold glare from the elf. 

“Who are you?” Feyhel questioned. He didn’t like the way this mystery man was looking at him. Dorian simply chuckled. “Dorian of House Pavus. Most recently, Minrathous. Nice to meet you.” The male introduced. Another Magister. Anger spread through Feyhel’s body quickly. He wanted nothing more than to punch this man in his… Oddly perfect teeth. “So, you’re a Magister?” Feyhel accused, making Dorian sigh and shake his head. “Altus. Completely different.” Dorian corrected. “You’re still a Vint.” Feyhel snarled. “Easy, kid.” Varric soothed, causing Feyhel to take a deep breath. “You’re rather suspicious. Though since you’re here, I assume you got my note.” Dorian commented. This alarmed Feyhel slightly. “You wrote that note?” He asked, fists clenching slightly. “Oh, come on, even you should know all this has trap written all over it, right?” Dorian questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

Feyhel sighed as he rubbed his forehead. “I thought Felix was going to meet us here.” He uttered as he looked at Dorian. “He should be along soon. Though you should be careful.” Dorian warned. “He’s right, you know.” Felix spoke up as he walked in. “Finally. I’m growing old here.” Dorian teased, making Felix chuckle softly. “Is this risky for you?” Feyhel asked as he looked at Felix. “Very but worth it to warn you of what’s to come. My father has joined a cult named the Venatori and… Well, they’re obsessed with you.” Felix explained. “Well that’s just great.” Feyhel muttered, sighing lightly as he did. “Alexius doesn’t know I’m here and I want to keep it that way. I just wanted you to know about all this.” Dorian stated as he began walking away. “Oh, and Felix? Don’t get yourself killed.” He stated before leaving the chantry. “My father will be in touch. Just be aware he wants to kill you” Felix stated as he began to leave. 

Feyhel blinked for a few seconds before shaking his head a little. “Come on. Let’s go back and inform everyone.” Feyhel instructed. He was more than confused after what happened. “So the rebels side with Tevinter and two of them are trying to help you. That’s a little more than suspicious, don’t you think?” Varric asked as they made their way back through the village. “The fact Tevinter mages are siding with the rebels is concerning.” Feyhel muttered, rubbing his forehead. “I don’t trust that Dorian.” Solas commented as they left the village. 

Back at Haven, Feyhel paced in the chantry. “You look tenser that Cullen. What’s wrong?” Josephine asked as she walked by. “Honestly? Everything.” Feyhel confessed. “Come with me. Let’s talk where you won’t be heard. You have enough people assuming things as it is.” She said softly as she guided him into the office. “Minaeve could you leave us, please?” She asked the elf who nodded before walking out the room. “Now, what seems to be the problem, Herald?” Josephine asked as she sat at her desk. “Please, call me Feyhel. I’m not sure I like being called that…” The elf confessed. Josephine nodded with a soft smile “so, what’s troubling you?” She asked, watching as Feyhel leant against the wall and began explaining what was going on in his head. 

“I just don’t know what I’m doing, Josephine. I’m confused about what’s the right direction to go and I feel like this is all going nowhere.” He confessed, rubbing his forehead. “I do suppose we’ve put a lot on you lately.” She commented, tapping her chin lightly before smiling. “But I know you’re doing fine. Our allies are growing. People seem to trust you to save them.” She told him, earning a sigh from the elf. “But what if I don’t? What if I can’t? I hardly know who I am let alone what I’m meant to do.” He ranted before shaking his head. “I keep getting these… flashes. But I can’t explain any of it. I never remember what happens in them. They go as soon as I try and think of them and it’s frustrating me.” He gushed as he began pacing Josephine’s office. Josephine gave a sympathetic smile as she stood up and set her hand on the elf’s shoulder, holding him in place. “We believe in you. Things will soon fall into place, I assure you.” She told him with a smile. Feyhel exhaled slowly before nodding. “You’re right. Thank you, Josephine. I hope I didn’t trouble you.” Feyhel sighed as he rubbed the side of his face. 

As he walked out the chantry, he looked over at the breach and frowned. He had no idea how he was going to close it. Leliana made a good argument about the mages but Cullen also made a good point about the Templars. “You know, if you stare at that any longer you may fall into it.” Cullen joked as he walked over. “Jokes, from you? Damn the world is ending.” Feyhel teased before sighing. Cullen just chuckled and shook his head as he looked at the breach. “How are you faring? I know this isn’t easy.” Cullen asked, voice soft with concern. “I’m unsure about everything but… I know this is something I have to do. It’s all I know, anyway.” He confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I know you have a big decision looming, I’ll leave you be.” Cullen stated before walking into the chantry. 

Days past with no word from Alexius. Feyhel was beginning to wonder if going to the templars would be more beneficial. During those days, he’d destroyed both the Templar and Apostate encampments in the Hinterlands, marked supply cashes for refugees, given a hunter ram meat for the refugees and gained the Blades of Hissarian as agents of the inquisition. “Herald! We’ve had word from Alexius!” A runner called to the elf as he returned to Haven. “Really? Now I have to make a choice.” He muttered before getting off Talla. “Tell everyone to go to the War Room. I’ll meet them there soon.” Feyhel told the runner who nodded and disappeared. “Well this is going to be fun.” Feyhel muttered before jogging toward the chantry. 

“So, we heard from the mages now.” Cullen stated as Feyhel walked in. On the way there and over the past days, he’d made his choice. “Yes, we have.” He deadpanned as he looked at the map. Two map markers were at Redcliffe and Therinfal Redoubt. “What’s your choice, Herald?” Leliana asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. His advisors all looked to him and Feyhel gulped slightly, quickly glancing at Josephine who gave him a gentle nod. “We go to the mages.” He stated as he looked up at the group. “You can’t be serious!” Cullen objected. “The templars could do just as good! Besides, there’s no way into that castle!” He argued. “Unless we follow what Alexius has sent.” Feyhel stated matter of factly. Cullen just sighed and shook his head. “We could send agents through the tunnels that the family use. That way, if you keep him talking, we could get them in and take out his men before they strike.” Leliana spoke up. Feyhel nodded, setting his hands on his hips. 

As he was about to say something the door swung open, revealing Dorian. Feyhel groaned and rolled his eyes as the mage walked in and stood beside him. “You won’t get past the wards Alexius has set up.” He stated, earning a glare from Feyhel. “I’m going to ignore the fact you just barged in here and seemingly listened in before entering.” The elf stated, earning a chuckle from Dorian. “Who even are you?” Cullen questioned. “Someone who can get your men in. As I said, you won’t be able to get through the wards. But I can. I’ll go with your men and ensure they get safely into the castle if you keep Alexius talking long enough.” Dorian suggested, turning to look at Feyhel. “It’s your call, Herald. We can still appeal to the templars if you wish?” Cullen informed him. “No, we’re going.” The elf stated, more determined than before.


	7. In Hushed Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyhel finds out what will happen if he doesn't close the breach.

Feyhel had asked Varric and Blackwall to join him and Dorian on the trip to Redcliffe. When they arrived, Dorian kept his word and took the agents into the tunnels. “Alright, let’s go and meet with this magister, shall we?” Feyhel muttered. “Remind me why you want to ally with the mages?” Blackwall asked as they approached the castle. “One, I’m a mage and two, I can’t let them fall into Tevinter hands. They won’t benefit at all.” Feyhel stated as they approached the gates. “Well, no turning back now.” Varric commented as Feyhel opened the door. 

“I’m sorry but the request was for Master Lavellan only.” A blonde-haired man told them as they entered. “Sorry but if my friends can’t go in, I won’t either.” Feyhel stated. The man in front of him seemed taken back but nodded and motioned for them to follow. “Magister Alexius, the agents of the inquisition have arrived.” The man spoke as they approached where Alexius was sat. Feyhel stood in front of him and bowed slightly. “It’s good to see you again, my friend.” Alexius spoke, smiling as he did. Chills went down Feyhel’s spine. He would never be friends with a magister. He pushed back his anger as ne clasped his hands behind his back as Alexius continued talking. “So, you need the mages to close the breach and I have them. What do you offer in return?” Alexius asked. In the corner of his eye, he saw Dorian walk into the room. “Nothing. I know you want me dead.” Feyhel stated causing Alexius to double take. This caused a smirk to cross Feyhel’s lips. 

“Well, you’re either brave or stupid to come if you think that.” Alexius commented, the friendly look on his face going malice quickly. “He knows everything, father.” Felix stated with a sigh. Alexius turned to look at his son with a slight glare. “Felix.” He warned “you don’t know what you’re doing father!” Felix countered. “Oh, I think he does.” Dorian spoke up was he walked out from behind a pillar. ‘This man and his entrances’ Feyhel thought as Dorian stood beside him. “Dorian. Why are you here? You turned me down when I approached you for the Venatori!” Alexius stated as he stood up. Feyhel rolled his eyes with a sigh. “Venatori?” Varric questioned “a supremacist cult in Tevinter.” Dorian stated, glaring at Alexius. “This is the exact situation we didn’t want to happen!” The mage continued. This caused Feyhel to sigh. 

“If you know so much, what is this damn mark for?” Feyhel shouted, starting to lose his temper. “Something you wouldn’t understand! Something bigger than all of you and your inquisition!” Alexius retorted before furrowing his eyebrows. “Venatori! Kill them! The Elder One demands his head!” he ordered. Feyhel only smirked as the agents stepped in and killed Alexius’ men. “You were saying?” The elf asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “This isn’t over.” Alexius hissed as he revealed an amulet. “No!” Dorian yelled as he jumped in front of Feyhel, a blinding light surrounding the two of them. 

Feyhel groaned as the light faded. He could hear voices and… Water? Where was he? He blinked for a few seconds and as he regained his sight he saw two Venatori soldiers running toward him and Dorian. Pushing back the distaste in his mind he quickly moved to attack the two. Dorian soon followed suit. In no time, the two soldiers were killed and Feyhel was glaring at Dorian. “What?” The mage questioned as he put his staff onto his back. “Where the hell are we?” Feyhel demanded. Dorian simply chuckled and looked around. “Well, judging from the location, I’d say we’re still in the castle.” Dorian informed him, causing the elf to roll his eyes. “You don’t say.” He muttered before starting to look around. He needed to find a way out. In the background, Dorian was still rambling about how they were going to get back.

Feyhel found the key to the cell they were in and he finally turned to look a Dorian with a raised eyebrow. “So, you said we travelled in time. How far?” He asked, and Dorian shrugged. “Hard to tell from where we are. We’d have to look around.” He told him. Feyhel hated the idea but he knew there was no other way. “Alright… What about the others? Could they have gotten caught in the rift?” The elf asked as they left the cell. “No, the rift was too small. Alexius wouldn’t dare risk catching him or his son in it.” Dorian explained as Feyhel looked around. “Though we don’t know what dangers this world holds. But don’t worry, I’m here. I’ll protect you.” He said with a small smile. Feyhel froze at this point and turned sharply to look at Dorian. “Listen to me. I don’t need protecting. Especially not by a Tevinter mage.” He hissed as he stepped closer to Dorian. This caused the mages eyes to widen slightly before he chuckled and shook his head. “Distrustful, I see.” He said softly. Feyhel just groaned and turned quickly before walking away, Dorian soon following him. 

“What happened here?” he suddenly asked, breaking the silence. “Well, this part of the castle was covered in the ugliest carvings of dogs I’d ever seen.” Dorian muttered as he looked around. “Though… I think I prefer the dogs to the latest decoration.” He commented as he looked at one of the statues. A light chuckle left Feyhel’s lips at the comment which was replaced by a groan as they hit a dead end. “It was the other door.” The elf grumbled under his breath. “Evidently.” Dorian teased as he looked at Feyhel. “Shush.” Feyhel snapped as he turned around and backtracked to the set of doors. “Where are we even going?” Dorian asked as he looked around. “I’m looking for my friends.” Feyhel stated as he made his way up a flight of stairs. “We don’t even know if they’re here, you know.” Dorian told him. “I know… I still have to try.” Feyhel muttered before shaking his head and opening a door. “Shit.” He growled as he saw two Venatori soldiers. 

It was odd to see how fluid Feyhel and Dorian fought together. They’d never met one another and Feyhel seemed to despise Dorian on sight but they fought like they’d known one another for years. “Okay, which way?” Dorian asked as he looked between the two doors. “Right?” Feyhel hesitated as he spoke, looking at the door. “Are you asking or telling me?” Dorian teased, earning a scoff from the elf as he began walking to the door. “You know, I can’t help but wonder why your accent is so… Tevintan.” Dorian stated as they walked through the door. “Maybe because that’s where I’m from?” Feyhel stated as he stopped between another set of two doors. “You’re seriously from Tevinter?” Dorian asked as he looked at Feyhel. The elf sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Look, I’ll explain my backstory later. First, I’d rather get out of here.” He stated as he looked at Dorian. 

“If they’re going to be anywhere they’ll be in the cells.” Dorian noted as he looked around. “Maybe.” Feyhel muttered, making Dorian frown. “You sure you’re alright?” The mage asked, catching Feyhel off guard. “Why are you asking me this? Why… Why do you care?” He stammered. His resolve about magisters and mages from Tevinter crumbling with every second he spent with Dorian. “Why? Well, we are stuck here for the time being. I may as well be civil.” Dorian confessed, shrugging slightly as he walked. Feyhel nodded slowly as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Why do you hate Tevinter?” Dorian asked as he walked alongside Feyhel. “Something in my past caused the hatred.” He confessed. “That’s all I’m saying.” He stated before speeding up slightly. He was letting his guard down and it was making him panic. 

As they walked through a door, Varric’s unmistakable hum began filling the halls. “Varric!” Feyhel called out as he ran to the cell door. “Andraste’s frilly knickers! You’re alive!” Varric exclaimed as he stood up. “But how?” He asked. “Honestly? I don’t know. This is all so damn confusing.” Feyhel muttered. “The short story is Alexius sent us forward in time.” Dorian chimed in. “The weird things always seem to happen to you, kid.” Varric teased. “You really have no idea.” Feyhel muttered. Varric chuckled as he walked out the cell. “So, you’re here for Alexius, yes? Well, there are a few things you need to know. After you fell into that rift, the Empress was assassinated. That gave way for an army of demons to take over half of Thedas under the command of this… Elder One.” Varric stated, watching as Feyhel’s face twisted into an expression of regret. “I should have been here.” He whispered quietly. “Well, you’re here now and that’s what matters.” Varric told him, patting his back. 

With Varric back with them, the three went about finding Blackwall. “He should be over here.” Varric stated as he guided them into a cell room. “Blackwall! Thank the maker.” Feyhel called as he saw the warrior. “No… You can’t be here! You died! I saw you!” Blackwall stammered. “I didn’t die. I was sent forward in time… You look horrible.” Feyhel muttered as he unlocked the door. “I definitely feel it.” Blackwall replied, chuckling as he picked up his weapons. “Alexius should, if I heard right, be in his throne room. If we are to face him, that’s where we go.” Varric informed them. “Let’s go.” Feyhel stated as he left the room. 

“Hey kid! Slow down a bit!” Varric called after him. “Why the urgency?” The dwarf asked with a frown. “I want to find out what happened as soon as possible.” He stated as he looked around. “Then we should look for Fiona.” Blackwall cut in. Feyhel gave a nod before going back up to the metal Bridgeway they’d come from. “I need to think of a better nickname than kid for you, y’know?” Varric spoke up, breaking the silence. “Oh?” Feyhel questioned as he pushed open the door. “Yeah, I mean you’re not a kid. Nowhere near it. Actually, how old are you?” Varric rambled as they walked. “Me? Oh… I think… Maybe… twenty-one?” Feyhel contemplated as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Damn you really did lose a lot of your memory.” Blackwall spoke up as he looked at Feyhel. 

Dorian remained quiet and at the back of the group as they walked. He was silently learning about the mysterious elf in front of him. “I could call you Firework.” Varric suggested. “Why firework?” Feyhel asked, causing Varric to chuckle. “For one, the heat you give off from that one hand. Though I’d wager it’s hotter than a firework. Plus, when you fight you seem to explode into action and bright light.” Varric commented, a chuckle leaving his lips. “Alright then.” Feyhel agreed, smiling lightly. Just that small nickname felt him feel welcome. 

As they wandered, Feyhel noted the increasing amount of Red Lyrium. That definitely wasn’t good. “Over here!” Varric shouted as he stood in front of a cell. “Makers breath” Dorian breathed as they walked over and saw Fiona amongst the Lyrium. “What happened?” Feyhel asked. “You’re alive! How?” Fiona asked, voice strained under the pressure from the rock like substance. “Long story short, we were sent into the future by Alexius and now we’re trying to get back.” Feyhel stated, cutting Dorian off. The female elf nodded. “You must stop this.” She urged. “Well, hopefully I’m able to reverse the spell and not turn us to paste…” Dorian stated, voice half teasing and half serious. Feyhel glared at him slightly before looking back at Fiona. “We’ll do all we can, I swear.” He stated. Fiona nodded again. “Find Leliana. She’s here. She’ll help you.” She informed them before losing consciousness. 

“Never did I think Red Lyrium would become such a… Disease.” Varric muttered as they wandered through the halls. “We knew it could somewhat corrupt but this?” Blackwall muttered as they walked. “What does it do?” Feyhel asked as he looked at Varric. “Well, if you’re around it for long it makes you go insane.” Varric told him, rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh. “Or turn you to a statue if you’re exposed to it long enough. I’d wager that’s what was happening to Fiona.” Dorian chipped in. “Knight-Commander Meredith had that happen to her in Kirkwall…” Varric stated before rubbing his forehead. “I feel slightly responsible.” The dwarf confessed. “Don’t. It wasn’t your fault.” Feyhel spoke up, Blackwall nodding in agreement. 

“I can’t help making a comparison between that mark on your hand and red Lyrium.” Dorian suddenly spoke, earning a glare from the mage. “Well it’s not!” Feyhel suddenly shouted. Dorian jumped back slightly, eyes wide with surprise. “Sorry…” Feyhel whispered with a sigh. “I get touchy when people push for answers.” He confessed. Dorian gave a small smile and set his hand on Feyhel’s shoulder causing the elf to jump slightly. “I won’t push anymore. If you want to talk, I’ll let you come to me.” Dorian promised before looking around. 

“I think I hear something!” Feyhel stated as he ran toward a door. He heard a male and female voice and his eyes widened “it’s Leliana!” He exclaimed as he kicked the door down. He saw as Leliana’s eyes seemed to light with hope before killing her captor. “Good to see your as scary as ever.” Feyhel joked as he quickly grabbed the key and uncuffed her. “You’re alive? Good. Now we have a chance.” She stated as she walked over to a chest to get her stuff. “You’re… Not wondering how we got here?” Dorian asked, confusion written over his face. “What matters is you’re here.” She stated before leaving the room. The others shrugged and hurried to follow her through the castle.

“Over there! Venatori!” Varric shouted. The group made short work of the warriors and spellbinders that ran at them before they moved on. “Great. A rift.” Feyhel grumbled as his left hand flared up. “Don’t forget the Venatori.” Dorian added “yes, yes. Them too. All bad, all need to die.” Feyhel grumbled as he ran into the fight. “Sometimes I question if he’s really a mage.” Varric commented with a chuckle before attacking nearby demons. “Second wave! Get ready!” Feyhel called out as he looked around. Dorian covered the group in a barrier as the demons leapt from portals. However, due to the distance the group were from him, he was left without one. “Dorian!” Feyhel yelled as a Terror appeared behind him. Dorian spun around and let out an energy barrage toward the Terror, knocking it back and giving Feyhel time to run over and drive his right hand through the demon’s chest. “Thanks.” Dorian panted, receiving a nod from the elf in return before he turned and closed the rift. 

“What’s this door?” Feyhel questioned as he walked up the steps. “Well… Looks very sturdy.” Dorian muttered as he looked over it. “The man must be paranoid to have something this sturdy.” Blackwall spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck. Feyhel nodded in agreement before sighing and looking around. “Let’s search the bodies. Maybe one of them will have a key or… whatever this door needs.” Feyhel grumbled as he paced the room. “Firework! Over here!” Varric called, holding up a small red object. “What the—” Feyhel muttered in confusion as he walked over. “Looks like a shard of red Lyrium to me.” The dwarf stated, looking over the small sphere. “This must be how we open the door, come on.” Feyhel stated, taking the shard and putting it into his bag. The group nodded and followed Feyhel through various rooms, hunting the Venatori who could hold the shards.

“That should be all of them.” Feyhel muttered as he pocketed the final shard. “Alright then! Let’s go and get Alexius.” Dorian stated as he turned on heel. Feyhel sighed as he rubbed his forehead. “You okay?” Blackwall asked, looking at Feyhel with a frown. “Yeah… I think.” He muttered before looking at Dorian. He had to admit, the man was good looking, but he couldn’t get past the Tevinter mage aspect of him. He wanted to trust him but something deep in his mind was telling him not to. “You look like you’re deep in thought.” Dorian spoke up, breaking Feyhel from his thoughts. He sent a glare toward Dorian before sighing “I’m just anxious to get back and stop all this from happening.” He stated as they made their way back to the door. Dorian nodded with a small smile before watching as Feyhel set the keystones in place. As the door opened, the group finally saw the man they were looking for. 

“Finally!” Feyhel groaned as he walked in, catching Alexius’ attention. “So… You’re finally here.” The Magister sighed as he turned to face them. “Though you’re too late. The elder one comes for us all.” Alexius warned. In the corner of his eye, he saw Leliana move behind the hunched man that was at Alexius’ feet and pull him up, holding a knife to his throat. “Felix!” An alarmed shout came from the magister. “Makers breath…” Dorian breathed as he stared at the ghost of a man he used to know. Feyhel glanced at Dorian with a frown before stepping closer slowly. “Leliana, Felix hasn’t done anything. Let him go.” The elf spoke softly, looking at the spymaster. “No. No one is innocent.” She hissed before slitting his throat. “Great.” Feyhel groaned before jumping back as Alexius attacked. 

“I don’t want to do this!” Feyhel yelled as he blocked Alexius’ attack. “It’s no use, Feyhel!” Dorian shouted as he countered the attack. “Give him your all! That’s the only way!” Varric added. The mage sighed and nodded before attacking with his friends. The fight was tough with Alexius conjuring rifts and messing with time with glyphs at their feet that slowed them down and sped them up. When Alexius fell, it seemed everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The relief didn’t last long however. “This is it.” Dorian muttered as he took the amulet from Alexius’ body. “I’m sorry, Dorian.” Feyhel whispered as he stood beside the other mage. Dorian flashed a light smile but remained silent as he stared at his former mentor’s body. 

“Well, we still have a chance to save the real Alexius, right?” Feyhel said softly, trying to comfort Dorian. This prompted a nod from the Altus as he looked at Feyhel. “Give me an hour. That should be enough to reverse the spell.” He informed Feyhel as they walked to the steps beside a large fire. “An hour? No! You must go now! It’s too dangerous!” Leliana protested. As if on cue, the building shook causing rocks and debris to fall to the floor of the throne room. “That doesn’t sound good…” Feyhel muttered as he looked around. “Kid, we got this. Just make sure you get back before any of this actually happens.” Varric said gently as he looked to Blackwall. “We’ll guard the door. Leliana, stay in here. If we fall, you’re the last line of defence.” The warrior stated as he and Varric walked to the door. “No! I won’t let you do this!” He shouted but his voice was shut out by the door closing. “Herald, we need to do this. Now go. I’ll get you as much time as I can.” She stated before pushing Feyhel toward Dorian. 

The spell began and Feyhel was more conflicted than ever. “Stay inside this glyph.” Dorian warned as he built the rift behind them. Feyhel turned to look at the amulet for a few seconds before the door burst open. “No!” He yelled, turning his head to look at the Venatori and demons flooding into the room. Varric’s body was thrown in by a Terror and Feyhel could feel the sting of tears in his eyes. Leliana started chanting a prayer as she started shooting arrows. Feyhel’s stomach lurched as a Venatori soldier restrained her. He didn’t notice he was moving forward until Dorian grabbed his wrist, pulling him back “if you move, we all die! The only way to stop this is going back! Trust me!” He shouted over the commotion. “But—” Feyhel protested as he looked between Leliana and Dorian. 

Seconds later, there was a bright flash and they were back in their own time. Feyhel’s expression turned cold as he turned to look at Alexius. “It’s over.” He stated. Alexius nodded and accepted the defeat. “Felix…” He whispered as he looked over at his son. The young man only smiled and knelt to his father’s height. “Things will be okay, father. I know it.” He said gently. “You’ll die…” Alexius whispered sadly. “We all will. One day.” Felix assured his father before the soldiers of the inquisition took him away. “Where will you go now? I wouldn’t mind having you in the inquisition.” Feyhel suggested as he looked at Felix. The young man just chuckled and shook his head. “I’m going back to Tevinter. Maybe I can spread word of the inquisition there.” He mused before setting his hand on Feyhel’s shoulder. “Make sure he’s okay?” He whispered, motioning to Dorian. Feyhel gulped before watching as Felix left. “Well, I believe that madness is over.” Dorian joked as he moved to stand beside Feyhel. “Hopefully.” The elf whispered with a chuckle. 

Peace fell over the room as the two took in what had just happened. However, the peace was broken by Queen Anora walking into the room. "Uh-oh." Varric muttered as he watched the Queen address Fiona. Dorian glanced at Feyhel who just shrugged slightly. "Excuse me? May I say something, your highness?" Feyhel asked as he stepped forward, bowing to Anora as he did. She nodded and looked at Feyhel expectantly. "Thank you." Feyhel breathed, almost relieved he didn't get restrained just by approaching. "Maybe the Inquisition could take in the mages?" The elf suggested. "Well, it seems you have a place to go now." Anora spoke as she looked at Feyhel with a glare. "It seems we have no other choice. What are the terms of this arrangement?" Fiona asked as she looked to Feyhel. He just smiled and held his hand out to her. "You're our allies. Not our prisoners." He stated, grinning more as she shook his hand. "Just... No blood magic, okay?" He warned. "I'll be sure to keep an eye on them." Fiona stated with a smile.

The trip back to Haven was silent and rather tense. Feyhel knew he was going to face the scrutiny of his advisors for his choice.


	8. Corypheus

“What the hell were you thinking?” Cullen shouted as Feyhel walked into the Chantry. “Here it comes.” He muttered to himself. “There is nothing more dangerous than a mage who becomes an abomination and there will be abominations among them. It’s inevitable. What was your plan in setting them loose like this?” Cullen questioned as he looked at Feyhel. “If they were our prisoners they likely wouldn’t cooperate how we want them to!” Feyhel challenged. “He has a point.” Josephine stated as she looked at Cullen. “I know your apprehension about this, Cullen but please… I know what I’m doing.” Feyhel said softly as he looked to the Commander who just sighed and nodded. “Alright. I’ll trust your judgement.” Cullen caved before rubbing his forehead. 

“Shame. Here I was starting to enjoy the circular arguments.” A voice spoke up. Feyhel couldn’t help the smile that made his way to his lips. “Well, the one thing we know is the herald achieved his goal of getting the mages to help us.” Cassandra stated as they looked between one another. “Next is the assault on the breach. Join us in the War Room when you’re ready.” Cullen spoke before the group disappeared. “If you don’t mind, I’ll skip the war council.” Dorian teased as he walked over to the elf. “I wish I could.” Feyhel muttered, earning a chuckle from Dorian. “Though, if it’s alright with you, I would like to stay.” Dorian requested as he looked at the elf. “You… Want to stay?” Feyhel questioned as he looked at Dorian. “Oh but of course. How could I not? The cause is noble and you’re not too bad yourself.” He mage stated, a flirtatious smile on his lips. Feyhel just sighed and shook his head playfully with a grin. “Admittedly, there’s really no one I’d rather end up stranded in time with.” He teased, causing Dorian to laugh. “Now, now. I don’t plan on that happening any time soon. At any rate, the present is much more accommodating.” He stated with a chuckle before going to the door. “Come talk to me, when you have a minute. I rather like your company” He insisted before leaving. 

Feyhel stared at the door for a few moments before shaking his head. He couldn’t let this Tevinter mage get to him. With a low grunt, the elf made his way out the chantry and to Varric. “Hey, kid! How are—” Varric was cut off by Feyhel hugging him. “What’s brought this on?” The dwarf asked softly when Feyhel pulled away. “What happened in Redcliffe… I saw you…” He hesitated and shook his head. “That attached to me already? I’m touched.” Varric teased before patting his shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere, kid. I swear.” Varric promised, the tension visibly leaving him. “You… gave me a nickname while were there, you know?” Feyhel said with a chuckle. “Oh? What was it?” Varric asked. A tiny smile came onto Feyhel’s lips as he looked at the back of his right hand. “Firework.” He whispered. “Well, that’s pretty good. Fits you well enough as well.” The dwarf mused before smiling. “I’ll keep calling you that, if you wish?” He suggested, chuckling when Feyhel sheepishly nodded. 

The two talked for another hour or so before Feyhel excused himself. He didn’t know where he was going but he somehow ended up near to Dorian. “Hey, Solas.” The elf said softly as he walked over to him. “Excellent choice making the mages our allies, Da’len.” Solas complimented as he looked at the breach. “We should have the power to seal it now… I hope.” Feyhel muttered. “You still doubt?” Solas questioned as he turned to look at Feyhel. “I think everyone does, in a way.” Feyhel confessed. Solas only gave a small smile. “The marks you bear give you great power. Mix that with the power and determination of other mages? I’m sure we’ll close it.” Solas assured him. Feyhel gave a shaky sigh before nodding. “Thank you, Hahren.” He whispered, smiling a little as Solas set his hand on his shoulder. “I believe there’s someone after your attention.” He muttered as he glanced at Dorian. Feyhel huffed lightly before nodding and walking to Dorian. 

“Finally. Thought you were only going to tease me with your presence.” Dorian spoke playfully as Feyhel walked over. “Funny.” He muttered before rubbing his forehead. “I can’t help but notice that mark on the back of your right hand.” Dorian hummed as he folded his arms over his chest. “What of it?” Feyhel growled. “Well, one you get very defensive when people talk about it. Two, it’s the Solium mark.” Dorian stated as he shrugged lightly. “Solium?” Feyhel questioned. “Star system. Though it has links to both the elves and ancient Tevinter.” Dorian informed him. Feyhel looked at the back of his hand with a frown. “So… It could have a deeper meaning?” He asked quietly. “Most certainly.” Dorian stated as he tilted his head a little. “You really don’t know about it, do you? Though that was as far as my current knowledge goes. So, I guess we know about the same now.” The mage rambled. 

“Herald, they’re ready for you.” A runner called to them. “Duty calls.” Feyhel muttered with a chuckle as he looked at Dorian. The mage only chuckled and nodded, ushering him off. 

The walk back to the chantry seemed longer than before, despite Dorian positioning himself close to it. However, with the assault on the breach looming, his legs seemed heavier. As he entered the chantry, he gave a shaky breath before straightening his back and walking to the War Room. “What’s the plan?” He asked as he looked at the map. Cullen began explaining and Feyhel tried his best to follow. “We’re ready when you are.” Cullen told him once they were done. With a deep breath, Feyhel looked at Cullen and the others. “I want everyone ready to march in three days.” He stated before leaving the room. He still had a few things to do for the people in haven first.

Three days later, Feyhel walked into the chantry with new armour and a new staff. There was a look of determination on his face as he looked to Cullen. “Let’s go.” He stated. Cullen nodded before walking out the chantry with him. Waiting for him were the people he’d recruited over the past months and the building crowds of Haven. Feyhel made his way to his mount and smiled as he climbed onto her back. “Let’s close this bastard.” Feyhel growled as he turned the Hart to look at the soldiers and mages. He gave a light smile before nodding to Cullen who gave the order for everyone to start marching. The others remained back at Haven, anxiously awaiting the success. 

“If I see this a third time, it’ll kill me.” Feyhel grumbled as they neared the temple. Cullen only chuckled as Cassandra rode up alongside him. “You ready?” She asked, only getting a node for a reply. They came to a stop and dismounted. Cassandra and Solas guided the mages into position while Feyhel slowly approached the rift. His left hand flared to life, crackling and spitting energy like the rift. “Mages! Give all you can!” Cassandra shouted as she turned to look at Feyhel. Solas was telling the mages what to do while Feyhel prepared himself. As the mages poured magic into the breach, Feyhel felt it. With a grunt, he raised his hand and started closing it. The strain on his hand was agonizing. Closing rifts always hurt but this was worse. Feyhel gave a cry of pain as the rift closed fully, the force sending him and everyone else flying backwards.

Minutes later, he felt someone pulling him up. “You did it.” Cassandra breathed as everyone began cheering. “Well, let’s go and celebrate!” Feyhel shouted with a grin on his lips. Cassandra nodded and they all began their trip back to Haven. Upon their return, celebrations began. There was music, dancing, cheering and singing filled the air and the mood was lifted around the small town. “You’ve done well.” Casandra spoke as she walked over to Feyhel. He smiled at her as he looked over the celebrations. “I can’t help but think about how long they’re going to last…” he confessed. “I think of that as well but for now, we have a moments peace.” She spoke. As she said this, the chantry bell went off and Cullen ran out shouting something about forces approaching them. The light mood turned to one of panic as everyone scrambled to get free. 

“You jinxed it.” Feyhel said playfully. “Varric, Dorian, with me and Cassandra. The rest of you get to safety!” He shouted before jumping from the ledge. “There’s really never a dull moment around here.” Dorian groaned as he grabbed his staff. “That’s the south for you.” Varric commented before running after Feyhel. “What’s the situation?” Feyhel asked as he stopped next to Cullen. “We’ve got an army approaching. No banner.” Cullen informed the group. As he finished talking, a blast hit the gates. “I can’t come in unless you open!” A male voice called from behind it. “Open it!” Feyhel yelled before running through the door. As he did, he was faced with a hulking soldier walking toward him. As he reached for his staff, the soldier fell. “What—“ he muttered before looking at the young man in front of him. “I’m Cole. You have to leave! He’s here for you!” He rambled as he ran over to Feyhel. “You took his mages now he wants to kill you.” He added before pulling Feyhel forward “do you know him? No? Well he certainly knows you. He’s very angry about you taking his mages.” Cole informed them, speaking quickly and almost incoherently. 

“That’s… this isn’t good.” Cullen muttered as he looked to the bank Cole pointed to. “Cullen?” Feyhel asked softly “we’re in trouble.” Was all Cullen said before turning to look at the troops. “Listen up! That man is Samson. He will not make this fight an easy one! Mages, you have sanction! With the Herald!” He shouted before the soldiers cheered before dispersing into battle. “Take care of the trebuchets!” Cullen shouted to Feyhel before jointing the fight. 

“Herald! What do we do?” Cassandra shouted over the commotion. Feyhel’s feet were planted on the floor, refusing to move. “Firework! Focus!” Varric shouted, shaking Feyhel from his trance. “Right. Right. Trebuchets! They’re going to fire at the mountain, bury the bulk of the army!” Feyhel shouted before running to the first trebuchet. Three waves of Templars later, the trebuchet fired. “Direct hit!” Cassandra noted. “I can’t help but notice those were Templars.” Feyhel muttered as they made their way to the next trebuchet. “If that’s true, this isn’t a good situation.” Dorian chimed in. “Not good at all.” Feyhel stated as he looked at the second trebuchet. “Let’s do this.” Varric urged smirking. The group nodded before looking to Feyhel. The elf could only smirk. 

“Okay then.” He growled, his aura flaring up as his hand cracked and fizzed. “Bring it!” He shouted before bringing his hand down to the ground. The ground rippled and bursts of flame engulfed the Templars approaching them. “That’s new.” Feyhel muttered as he watched the flames. “It seems that as your abilities grow, so does your power.” Varric suggested. “Apparently so.” Feyhel muttered before fade stepping to the trebuchet and starting to aim it. “We got company!” Varric shouted. “Keep then off me! I need to aim this!” Feyhel called to his teammates. The three nodded before going about fighting off the soldiers. “Alright! Fire!” Feyhel shouted as he released the trebuchet. 

“Nicely done, kid.” Varric complimented as he patted Feyhel on the back. The elf smiled as he looked to the hills. As he did, a shrill growl rang through the skies. “Get down!” Feyhel shouted as a blast blew up the trebuchet. “Back to the chantry! Quickly!” He ushered, pulling Dorian up from the ground. “Cassandra! Help Harritt!” Feyhel urged as they ran to the forge. “We need to help the others!” Varric stated as he looked around. Feyhel nodded as Cassandra broke the box in front of the forges door. “Alright. Let’s go. We help the villagers over anything else!” He ordered as they ran into Haven. 

“Lysette!” Feyhel yelled as they ran in. He sent a wave of heat out of his hand, pushing the Templar horrors away from her before Cassandra ran in and began attacking with Dorian, Varric and Feyhel picking off any that came close. “Alright! Let’s move on! Lysette, get to the chantry! You’ll be safe there.” Feyhel instructed before looking around. “That house! There!” He yelled, pointing his staff at a building. “That’s Segritt’s house!” Cassandra gasped. Feyhel nodded and she quickly manoeuvred her way inside to free the salesman. As she was manoeuvring into the house, Feyhel ran ahead and made his way into the tavern to help the villager in there. “Go! Adan and Minaeve need help!” She called as she got up and ran out. Feyhel nodded with a huff before fade stepping to Adan’s home. “Quick! Before the pots explode!” Adan called out. Feyhel acted quickly, helping them up and telling them to go to the chantry.

“Over there!” Dorian shouted, pointing to Threnn fighting off a group of Templars. “Let’s go!” Cassandra yelled. Feyhel nodded before charging toward the Templars. The group made short work of them before looking around. “That’s all of them. Nicely done, firework” Varric complimented as they ran into the chantry. Feyhel panted heavily as he stumbled in. He was exhausted. “Cole. You said you knew this Elder One.” Feyhel panted as he looked at Cole who was tending to the chancellor following an injury after taking on a Templar. “Can you tell me anything, something about him?” He asked, and Cole shook his head. “It... hurts to hear him. But he’s angry.” Cole stated. “Herald, we can’t hold here. Haven is overrun. They’ll slaughter us all.” Cullen stated as he jogged over. Feyhel groaned as he rubbed his forehead. 

“Yes. That’s a good idea.” Cole suddenly spoke. Feyhel was quick to look at the chancellor. “The summer pilgrimages. We could take the tunnel… get everyone out.” The chancellor wheezed. “Alright. Cullen, take everyone through that tunnel. Signal me when you get past the tree line. I’ve got an idea.” Feyhel stated with a determined look on his face. “What is it?” Cullen asked. Feyhel pauses before taking a deep breath “I’m going to aim a trebuchet at the mountain. The only way to take care of these guys is to bury them with haven.” He confessed. Cullen nodded slowly. “But… what if you can’t get out in time?” He asked. Feyhel fell silent and closed his eyes. “I’ll… think of something. Now go!” He stated, watching as everyone began piling into the tunnel. 

“So, make some noise? That’s the plan?” Dorian asked as they left the chantry. “Pretty much.” Feyhel uttered as he looked around. “Easy. I was always good at that.” The mage teased. They all fought their way to the trebuchet and quickly took down the Templars guarding it. “Go! Aim it!” Cassandra urged as Feyhel started turning the crank. “Here they come!” Dorian shouted as he coated them all in a barrier. This went on until a Behemoth appeared from behind them. “What in the makers name is that?” Cassandra shouted “it doesn’t matter! We need to take it down!” Feyhel urged as he used his energy barrage. “It’s put up a barrier!” Dorian shouted. “I got it!” Feyhel growled as he built a glyph in the hair before sending a burst of searing flame at the creature. “Now!” Casandra ordered, rallying the group into attack. 

When the behemoth fell, they were all panting and exhausted. “Get that thing aimed!” Varric urged, lightly pushing Feyhel to the crank again. As soon as he finished aiming the trebuchet, a roar came from above them. “Move! Now!” Feyhel ordered, pushing for the group to turn and run. “Makers Breath.” Dorian whispered before following everyone. Feyhel made sure the three were far enough away before turning to look at the dragon. It let out a blast of strange fire, blowing him backwards with a groan. “What the…” he muttered as he looked through the flames, watching as a figure walked toward him. There was a thud behind him as the dragon landed. “Shit!” He exclaimed as he shuffled back a little before standing up slowly. He froze in fear as the dragon reared its head back, spread its wings and let out an ear-splitting roar. “Enough!” A deep voice ordered. Feyhel turned to look at the origin of the voice and he felt his mouth to dry. “You. You are the one undoing my work. Ruining a plan that has been thousands of years in the planning.” The mysterious being growled, grabbing Feyhel’s left hand and hauling him up. 

Feyhel gulped as he glanced down. “You’ve interfered one too many times. But no more. I will take back the mark, march into the black city and tear down the veil.” The being ranted. Feyhel nearly rolled his eyes. He didn’t understand why people ranted about their plans. He didn’t see the point. “Then what do you want with me?” He asked, deciding to get as much information as he could. “That mark that makes you special. It was meant to allow me to walk into the fade. Now I will take it back.” The being stated as he threw Feyhel against the trebuchet. As he did, the beings hand glowed red. As a result, the mark sparked and caused agonising pain to course through his body. 

“You won’t get away with this!” Feyhel yelled stubbornly as he tried to keep himself from passing out from the pain. “Of course, you resist. But know this, mortal. I have seen the seat of the maker and it was empty! I will become a god and bring this world back from the ashes. You will kneel at the will that is Corypheus.” The being ranted. Feyhel smirked to himself as he quickly grabbed a sword. “Well, it’s been a pleasure Corypheus.” Feyhel began, glancing at the tree line. He smiled lightly when he saw the flame arrow shoot into the air. “But I’m afraid the time for monologues is over!” He yelled as he kicked the handle to the trebuchet. 

All three watched as the boulder slammed into the mountain. Feyhel gulped a little before turning and running to an old mining tunnel, jumping into it. Behind him, the dragon roared and lifted Corypheus to safety.


	9. Lost and Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather short chapter of Feyhel's trek through the snow.

After the blast, Feyhel had been sent flying forward into a cave system, hitting his sides and his head on the way down. He didn’t know how long he’d been out, but he slowly gathered his senses and stood up. “Where?” He asked quietly, his breath visible in front of his face. He walked forward and looked around slowly before seeing an opening. “Ah!” He exclaimed as he saw a cave entrance. He began to jog slowly as he came to a slightly more open section of the cave. “What? Who’s there?” He called out, hearing movement. 

Seconds later, two wraiths and two demons Feyhel didn’t know about appeared in front of him. “Shit!” He yelled out, holding out his left hand in a feeble attempt of defence. As he did, a small rift opened above him, sucking in the demons. As it closed, he gave a groan of pain as he felt the mark expanding “ow! Shit! What was that?” He muttered to himself before sighing and shaking his head. He had to get out the cave. 

Pushing forward, he found the entrance “finally!” He muttered before groaning as he felt the chill of the wind on his bartered and bruised skin. He spotted a cart that was on fire and bit his lip. It was a start. He had no idea where he was going or where he was. He was determined to find his friends. He had to. He needed to, they were counting on him. So, he pushed forward, following signs that he hoped would lead to the refugees. 

Days past and he felt his energy disappearing. Every campfire made him more hopeful but more doubtful at the same time. How far were they ahead? Was he getting close? He was scared and alone. The sounds of wolves around him didn’t help the fear that had already taken hold. His armour was wet and sticking to his body, chilling him to the bone. “Fuck this shit.” He growled to himself as he looked up slightly. 

Another two days passed, and he was close to collapsing. His injuries needed tending to, he needed food and he needed a change of clothes. His mind wandered to Varric, Dorian and Cassandra. Had they gotten free? Were they safe? He needed to know. His heart lurched at the thought of the three being buried bellow the rubble of haven. All because of him. Because of the mark on his left hand. If he hadn’t been at the conclave he wouldn’t be in monumental pain. He’d be safe with the clan. 

The clan… he hadn’t heard from them. Were they okay too? Was Talla okay? “Come on, Feyhel. Keep going.” He urged himself as he collapsed against a large rock. He looked behind him and frowned at the distance he’d travelled over the days. “Why me?” He muttered to himself before looking to his right. His heart jumped as he saw the campfire. “Embers!” He exclaimed weakly before pushing himself forward. 

During those days, Dorian could do nothing more than pace and help over and over again. He was worried for Feyhel. He knew the elf was special but he couldn’t understand why. Was it the marks on his hands? No. That made him special to everyone else. What made him special enough to Dorian to enable him to be this worried? “You’re going to make a trench.” Varric joked as he leant against a tent pole. “I’m worried, Varric. It’s been days! There’s been no sight of him or whatever that being was back at haven.” Dorian rambled before sighing as he looked at the injured. “Not all of them will make it…” Varric spoke glumly. Dorian could do nothing more than nod before going back to healing. 

As he walked through the gap in the rocks, he saw fires and tents. The elf could have cried in relief. He stumbled slightly before collapsing to his knees. He was so close, yet so far. He tried to get up but his muscles failed him, finally giving in to the elements. “Commander! Over here!” A voice called out. Cassandra. She was safe. Did that mean Dorian and Varric were too? He hoped they were. “He made it!” A males voice shouted before he felt himself being lifted. 

Cullen was quick to bring the elf back to the camp. “We need healers and quickly!” He yelled. This caught Dorian’s attention. “We found him.” Cassandra stated as she stood beside Dorian. “I see that. How is he?” Dorian asked as he looked at her. “Not good. He was completely out of it when we saw him. His lips are blue and there are lots of injuries that need treating.” She explained. “Let me help.” Dorian suggested and she shook her head. “You need rest.” She told him. Dorian just sighed and disappeared into a tent. 

Outside Feyhel’s tent Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine and Cullen all argued over the future of them all.


	10. Skyhold

The elf groaned as he woke two days later. He woke to the sounds of people arguing and decided to just slip back into his sleep. However, the constant bickering prevented it. The fight continued for hours before Feyhel finally gave up and slowly sat himself up. “Be careful, herald. You’re still healing.” A female voice spoke beside him. “They’ve been at it for hours, Mother Giselle. This is getting us nowhere.” He whispered as he glanced at her. She only chuckled as she looked to the group. “With the unnerving absence of a threat, tensions are high. They’re taking it out on each other.” She whispered, turning her head to look at the arguments. 

“It’s so circular.” Feyhel groaned as the ended up on a topic they’d already bickered about. “It seems they have the time. But we can’t keep wandering forever. We need faith.” She stated. Feyhel sighed and shook his head. “After what’s happened to me, forgive me if I can’t believe or have faith in all this…” he confessed as he stood up and walked to a tent pole. The argument had died down and everyone had gone to their respective places amongst the camp. 

Silence seemed to loom over everyone until someone started singing. Feyhel nearly hit his head on the pole he was leaning on as Mother Giselle moved to stand beside him. Soon enough, the camp began to sing too with his advisors joining too. He couldn’t believe their voices. Feyhel blinked slowly as he looked around. The camp was pledging their faith to him. In the medic tent, Roderick finally passed on, the song carrying him to the afterlife with Cole watching over him. His knees felt weak as the singing stopped and everyone went back to business. 

“Lathallin, a word?” Solas requested as he walked over to him. “Seeing one of our people raised so high is definitely a rare sight.” He spoke as he lit a brazier of veil fire. “I don’t see why… I caused the devastation at Haven. I was the one who made them homeless.” Feyhel muttered. “You are also the one who saved them from the Templars and the Archdemon.” Solas countered, making Feyhel sigh but nod “you have a point.” He muttered quietly. Solas Just chuckled and looked out to the horizon. 

“Though that orb he carried…” Feyhel muttered before looking at Solas. “I believe it’s Elven. Which begs the question of how people are going to take to that information when they learn of it.” Solas pondered. “Yes but while were lost out here, it’s not going to matter. If we don’t find a settlement soon, we’re all going to die.” Feyhel stated, earning a smirk from Solas “then it is time for you to save the day again, da’len.” The elf stated before starting to give Feyhel instructions on where to go. 

Following Solas’ directions, Feyhel went north, guiding the troops and refugees toward what he hoped would be their salvation. Solas stayed beside him, offering any information about Corypheus and his orb. “Over this way, Lathallin.” Solas guided as they made their way to a clearing. “You asked for a fortress that’s defendable and spacious enough. Here it is.” He stated as an old ruined fortress came to view. “Skyhold.” Solas finished with a proud smirk on his lips. Feyhel’s eyes sparkled as he saw the castle. “Fen’Harel’s balls that’s amazing! Solas you’re amazing!” Feyhel gushed before pushing forward. Solas looked at the elf with a slightly shocked expression before shaking his head and following behind him. 

As everyone entered the fortress plans were already underway on how to fix the battered ruin. “So if we get a team to rebuild that bridge that can be your office, Cullen. You’ll have a good view of the entrance from there too.” Feyhel stated, smiling when Cullen nodded in agreement. “The training dummies can be put in that corner beside the new weapons forge.” He added as he pointed to the very bad attempt of a map that had been drawn hastily I’lll have my room in that building too.” Cassandra jumped in. Feyhel hummed a little before nodding “alright.” He agreed. “The building in front of it will be the tavern.” Feyhel addd with a chuckle. “Everyone needs one” he muttered gently. 

The assignment of buildings and their uses took a few days but Feyhel didn’t mind. They needed to bring this fortress up to scratch and make it presentable. “Feyhel? A word?” Cassandra asked, pulling Feyhel away from the building work he was doing. “Oh? Sure.” He said softly as he set his tool down. “I’ve been discussing it with the other advisors and they agree we need a leader.” She said gently as they walked up the steps. “Everyone’s in agreement that, well, that is should be you. Since the start of this, you’ve played a huge part in ensuring people know about us, that people trust us and not only did you stop the mage and Templar rebellion, you created a place of safety for its refugees.” She explained. Feyhel was confused but as they walked up a second set of stairs, his confusion only increased as he saw Leliana holding an important looking sword. “Wait… are you saying?” He asked quietly. “Who better to lead us than the one who has already been leading us? Even if he didn’t have to.” Leliana said with a smile. 

Feyhel nearly passed out from what she said. “You… want me?” He asked as he slowly looked to the crowed gathering bellow them. “Yes. We couldn’t see anyone else taking the role.” Cassandra told him with a small smile. “But… I’m not human. More to the point, I’m a mage!” He protested, only making Leliana and Cassandra chuckle. “Yet people trust you when they see you, they trust your judgment.” Leliana explained as Feyhel slowly took the sword “then I’ll lead them. I’ll lead them to victory and I’ll set an example as a mage and an elf.” He stated. Cassandra nodded before looking at Cullen. The warrior began rallying the crowd and Feyhel felt a swell of pride building in his body. He was accepted. “Your leader, your herald. Your Inquisitor!” Cullen shouted, bringing Feyhel from his thoughts. He was quick to lift the sword high in the air, smiling as the cheers increased. 

“Come. We have much to discuss.” Leliana stated as Cullen and Josephine joined them. He nodded before they turned to walk into the main hall. “So… what do we do now?” Cullen asked as he stepped over some fallen debris. “We hunt Corypheus.” Feyhel stated as he looked at the mark on his hand. He clenched his fist slightly before looking at his advisors. “Before anything major is decided, I may have a couple of people who could help us with our Warden problem.” Varric suddenly spoke up as he walked in. Feyhel turned his attention to the dwarf and gave a soft smile and a nod. “Alright. Let’s meet them.” Feyhel urged as he looked around. “Ah… it may be best to meet them on the battlements. The situation is… a precarious one to say the least.” Varric said with a chuckle and a sigh as he left the hall. “Well, if it’s who I think it is, Varric is going to lose a limb.” Leliana sighed as she looked to Josephine. “I’ll go through the plans for Val Royaux with you when you get a minute, inquisitor.” Josephine said softly as she looked at him. 

The group dispersed and Feyhel decided to explore. He walked into the rotunda and nearly had the air knocked out of him from the sheer size. “Wonderful, isn’t it?” Solas spoke up as he walked over. “Magnificent.” He whispered with a light smile, looking around the room. “I plan to decorate the walls with your greatest achievements in the future.” Solas explained as he walked slowly around the room. “Sounds like a plan to me.” Feyhel murmured as he then looked up to the second floor. “Continue your exploration, inquisitor. I’ll get drawing on the walls.” Solas commented. Feyhel nodded before disappearing up the stairs. 

A light smile came to his lips when he saw Dorian browsing the books in the library. “Ah! There you are.” The mage called as he glanced over his shoulder. “Lovely thing an archdemon. Loves crushing, loves destroying homes.” He ranted. He continued on but Feyhel couldn’t help but zone out and look at the muscles on show from his armour. “Am I speaking to quickly for you?” He asked as he turned around. “I… Ah… No, not at all…” He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck with a chuckle. “Distracted? I don’t blame you. I am rather distracting.” He stated with a smirk on his lips. Feyhel could only roll his eyes and fold his arms across his chest. “Something bothering you?” he asked gently. “Majorly.” Dorian hissed as he turned to look at Feyhel. 

“Corypheus is a magister. One of the ones that ventured into the fade and started the blights.” Dorian said with a sigh as he sat himself down in his chair. “I… you really think so?” Feyhel asked as he leant on one of the bookshelves. “From your account? Yes.” Dorian stated with a sigh. Feyhel frowned as he looked at Dorian. “Great. More magisters.” He grumbled with a huff. Dorian chuckled before standing up again and walking over to Feyhel. “I really don’t need this.” He muttered as he rubbed his forehead. “However, congratulations on the promotion.” He teased. Feyhel couldn’t help but chuckle before leaving Dorian’s little alcove.


	11. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Feyhel get closer to one another.

As Feyhel walked back down to the main hall, he hummed lightly to himself. “Inquisitor may I steal a moment of your time?” A voice called out to him as he walked through the door. He turned his head to look at Mother Giselle “of course.” He said softly as he walked over. “It’s about your friend from Tevinter. I understand you’re close.” She said gently. Feyhel raised an eyebrow slowly “wouldn’t say close but… go on.” He said gently. “I have been in touch with the young mans family.” She explained. Just the thought sent chills down Feyhel’s spine. 

“So… you’re telling me this because?” He asked softly. “I was hoping you’d take the young man to Redcliffe to meet with a family retainer to take him forward to Tevinter. Of course, he must know nothing of this.” She stated and Feyhel rolled his eyes. “I’m not tricking him. That’s the last thing I want to do after helping me with Alexius.” Feyhel stated as he folded his arms over his chest. “Please, consider it.” Mother Giselle sighed, handing him a letter before she walked out the hall. 

As soon as she was out of sight, Feyhel was quick to sprint back up to Dorian. “Dorian!” He called, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. “Easy there! Don’t go injuring yourself on my account.” Dorian chuckled as he propped him up slightly. “Letter. From your father. Meeting.” He panted “I hate those stairs.” He growled as he looked behind him at the staircase. Dorian only chuckled as he sat the panting elf in his chair. “Now, you said something about a letter?” Dorian asked as he leant on the bookshelf. Feyhel nodded as he handed the letter to Dorian.

The mage took the letter and began reading over it. “Knows me? Sure, he does.” He huffed as he rubbed his forehead. “He knows very little about me! Why does he want to meet with me now? After all this time?” Dorian hissed as he clutched the letter. “Careful, you’ll set it on fire.” Feyhel warned as he stood up. “Right. Magic.” Dorian huffed before setting the letter down. “You alright?” Feyhel asked, frowning as Dorian shook his head. “Let’s go. I’ll meet this retainer.” He stated, Feyhel’s eyes widening. “So… you’ll meet them and then go back?” He asked quietly. Dorian looked at him with wide eyes. “Maker no! I wouldn’t even think about returning.” Dorian said with a chuckle. 

“Alright, so we go there and if you don’t like what this retainer has to say we’ll get out of there?” Feyhel suggested as they made their way to the stables. “Agreed and if it’s a trap then you kill everyone with that mark of yours.” Dorian stated as he mounted an imperial warmblood. “Which one?” Feyhel joked as he climbed onto Talla. Dorian could only laugh as they left Skyhold. 

The trip to Redcliffe took a few days but they soon arrived. “So, we meet the retainer at the Gull and Lantern.” Feyhel stated as he slowed Talla to a stop. Dorian nodded as he climbed down from the horse and tied it outside the tavern. “You ready?” Feyhel asked, smiling lightly as Dorian nodded. 

Slowly, the two of them walked into the tavern. Feyhel frowned as he looked around. The place was deserted. “This… doesn’t look good.” Dorian murmured as he looked around. “Dorian.” A male’s voice spoke up from the silence. Dorian froze and closed his eyes. “I should have known.” He muttered as he turned to look at his father. “Hello, father.” Dorian growled as he looked at the older male. 

Feyhel watched closely, his fist clenched at his side. “So, what was the point in tricking Dorian to get here?” He questioned, ensuring he stayed perfectly still. If he stepped closer to Halward he’d end up hurting him. “Oh, I wonder indeed.” Dorian hissed. Halward sighed and shook his head. “You’ve always been like this.” The magister sighed. “Oh? Don’t you think I have reason to? After the way you treated me?” Dorian yelled. Feyhel frowned a little as he looked between Dorian and his father. “My father disapproves of my preferences.” Dorian stated as he glared at his father. 

“Preferences?” Feyhel asked as he looked at Dorian. The cold glare was now turned on him. “I’m sorry but are you deaf, inquisitor?” He near growled. Feyhel gulped slightly as he stepped back. “Preferences. As in who I sleep with.” Dorian stated coldly. “For the record, men.” He told him before looking back at his father who closed his eyes and shook his head. “Oh that. You’re not exactly subtle, you know.” Feyhel teased, earning a single bark of laughter. “Neither are you, oh lord inquisitor.” Dorian shot back. Feyhel could only chuckle before frowning more as Halward cleared his throat. 

“This display is uncalled for. I should have known this is why you were here.” Halward accused as he stepped closer to the two. “No. Don’t you dare make that assumption about him!” Dorian shouted, catching his father off guard. Feyhel raised an eyebrow as he watched the two argue for a few more minutes. He only tuned back in when Dorian walked away to a table far from his father. 

The elf sent a glare at Dorian’s father before walking to Dorian. “Hey… give him a chance.” He said softly as he set his hand on Dorian’s shoulder. “Maybe he just… Wants to talk?” He suggested, sighing as Dorian shrugged his hand off his shoulder and walked to his father. “Please, enlighten me. Why are you here? Truly?” He asked and stared at his father, waiting for his answer. “To see my son again, to apologise.” Came the answer. It shocked both Feyhel and Dorian. The mage looked to the elf who nodded and motioned for Dorian to go to his father “I’ll meet you back at Camp.” He told him with a smile. Dorian nodded and watched as Feyhel left the tavern. 

A few hours later, Dorian rode into the camp with a sullen look on his face. “You okay?” He asked quietly, frowning as he only got silence. The elf sighed before looking at the fire. “No… I’m not.” Dorian whispered quietly as he slowly sat beside Feyhel. “Apparently he and I aren’t so different.” Dorian confessed after a few seconds. “What… happened? If you don’t mind me asking.” Feyhel whispered. Dorian hesitated before rubbing his forehead. “When he found out about me liking men, he… well, let’s say I don’t have a good opinion of blood magic thanks to that man. After everything he told me about blood magic, him telling me it was the resort of the weak mind.” He ranted. Feyhel didn’t interrupt. He just let the man let out his frustration. 

“He tried to change me, Feyhel… after everything he taught me he thought he’d prefer blood magic over me liking men!” He stated in annoyance as he poked at the fire. “Dorian…” he whispered. Maybe there was one Tevinter mage he could get along with. But the feelings inside him were deeper. After spending so much time with Dorian, he couldn’t ignore the feelings growing inside him any longer. “I don’t want to imagine what you think of me now.” He confessed with a sigh. “Honestly? I think you’re a brave man for walking your own path.” Feyhel confessed. 

At his words, Dorian looked up at Feyhel. There was adoration in his eyes as he looked at the elf. Never had he felt more accepted than in that moment. “The things you say.” He whispered softly. “Come on, let’s get some sleep.” Feyhel said with a smile as he stood up. Dorian watched him as he made his way into the tent. The mage sighed lightly before glaring into the fire. “I cannot feel like this for him…” he growled under his breath. He then sighed and followed Feyhel into the tent. 

Feyhel turned himself to look at Dorian as he stripped out of his armour. “Is that wise?” He asked quietly, making Dorian jump. “We’ll be fine. Besides, my armour isn’t the most comfortable. You should try sleeping without yours.” He said with a chuckle. “Fine fine. Suit yourself.” Feyhel huffed. “Thank you, by the way.” Dorian whispered before turning on his side to look at Feyhel. “No need to, Dorian, I’m happy to help.” Feyhel said softly before shivering. “Cold?” Dorian asked with a raised eyebrow. Feyhel nodded with a huff as he pulled the blankets of the bedroll closer to him. 

It took a few minutes, but Dorian slowly brought his bedroll closer to Feyhel. “Come closer to me. It’ll be better.” He muttered. Feyhel hesitated before curling himself against Dorian’s chest. “Better?” The mage asked. Feyhel nodded as he closed his eyes. The two fell asleep like that and didn’t wake up until mid morning the next day. 

“So, back to Skyhold?” Feyhel asked as the two walked out the tent. “I believe so. I’m in need of a drink.” Dorian said with a chuckle as he climbed onto the horse. “Race you!” He shouted before sprinting off. Feyhel laughed as he quickly mounted Talla and urged her forward to chase after him. 

With the pace they set, they were back at the fortress in no time. “I’m going to the Library.” Dorian informed Feyhel as he walked toward the door. “Thought you were going drinking!” Feyhel called after him. “What? That bog water? Perish the thought!” Dorian said with a laugh as he disappeared. 

Feyhel considered his options. He could follow Dorian or go and talk to someone else. He decided he would check on the kitchens before going to Dorian, that way he’d get food too. He grabbed two plates as he passed through, smiling at the steak and veg that had been laid out for the two as he made his way to Dorian’s little nook. 

“Dorian?” He asked softly as he walked up to the bookshelves. The elf frowned as he came across Dorian staring forlornly out the window. “Are you alright?” Feyhel asked softly as he set the plates down. “Not really… but thank you. I appreciate you taking me out there.” Dorian said gently as he turned to look at Feyhel. “I got us some food. I wondered if you’d like to eat with me on the barracks?” Feyhel suggested. Dorian gave a light chuckle and nodded. “Lead the way.” He said softly. 

The two ate their meals in a corner of Skyhold where Feyhel knew they wouldn’t be disturbed. “I’m sorry I was so cold to you when we met.” Feyhel whispered, breaking the companionable silence between them. “I’ve always been cautious of mages but I’ve no true memory of why. I think it’s related to the mark on my right hand.” He whispered before looking at Dorian, who was looking at him with intent. “It’s understandable. Besides, I am of Tevinter and there are problems enough with my countrymen too. Everyone doesn’t like me on sight at the moment.” He stated. Though aimed to be a joke, the two knew the truth behind those words. 

“You like me now though, right? I’d be rather disappointed if you didn’t.” Dorian teased as he nudged Feyhel’s shoulder. “Would I be here if I didn’t?” The elf teased in return, making Dorian laugh. The warm feeling in Feyhel’s stomach bugged him. Every time he heard Dorian’s voice, saw his face or even saw a flash of genuine smile it happened. The feeling of his heart racing, his stomach doing somersaults. He shook the feeling off quickly as Dorian broke their eye contact by looking at the sky. 

“What do you remember?” He asked. Feyhel sighed as he rubbed his forehead. “Chains. Pain… blinding pain.” He whispered “there… there was an elf…” he muttered as he closed his eyes. “He came after me. He… glowed?” He muttered, looking at Dorian. He expected the man to laugh and tell him he was being ridiculous, but he was met with a hum of thought. “Maybe there’s a way to help you retrieve your memories?” Dorian suggested. “My keeper said the same but… we found nothing.” Feyhel confessed. “That was before the resources you now have at your fingertips.” Dorian commented as he moved himself closer. “Before the friends you made.” He muttered quietly as their faces came closer together. 

Time seemed to stop altogether for Feyhel. However, the feeling of warm lips on his own and facial hair tickling his upper lip brought him back to reality. He realised what was happening. Dorian was kissing him. He could see Dorian’s face, there was a hint of fear on the mans face thought his eyes were closed. Slowly, Feyhel’s hand moved to cup the back of the mages head as he began to return the kiss. His eyes fluttered closed as the two relaxed against one another, lips moving lazily in sync. Minutes later, Dorian pulled away to rest his forehead against Feyhel’s, a light smile dancing onto his lips. “You’ve impressed many people, inquisitor. But none more than me.” He whispered, making Feyhel chuckle as he ran his hand down Dorian’s bicep slowly. 

“I’ll help you in any way I can, that I promise.” Dorian whispered as he returned to his original place. Feyhel smiled as he watched him. “Your father is wrong, by the way.” He said softly, wincing at the flinch Dorian gave. “You’re who you are and that’s what matters. No imperfections, nothing that could be labelled scandalous.” He stated as he shifted closer to nestle his head under Dorian’s chin. The Tevinter mage could only smile and wrap his arms around Feyhel. “The things you say.” He whispered softly as he looked up at the stars.


	12. The Champion

A few days passed since Dorian had kissed Feyhel. The two were spending more time together and people had begun talking, rumours had sprung up and circled the Keep. Feyhel didn’t mind but he knew Dorian was more hesitant. They would sneak around, find corners of Skyhold where no one went to spend time together. Feyhel didn’t mind, it ensured their relationship remained somewhat private. 

It was early morning when Feyhel decided to ascend to Dorian’s little nook in the library. “I’m being clucked at by a hen, evidently.” Dorian’s annoyed voice rung through the area. Feyhel sighed when he heard Mother Giselle argue something else at Dorian. “Elgar’nan’s ass.” Feyhel growled as he walked over. “What’s going on here?” He asked as he stood beside Dorian. “Inquisitor. I didn’t expect you…” Mother Giselle said softly, going silent as Feyhel crossed his arms over his chest with a slight glare. 

“Enlighten me, Mother Giselle, why do you feel it necessary to bother Dorian like this?” He asked. She stayed silent for a few seconds, contemplating her answer before sighing. “You must know how his presence at your side looks, your worship.” She uttered as she looked between them. “Oh for… why must people be so bothered by the people I associate myself with? Dorian is here, he’s helping the inquisition and if people don’t like it, they can shove their opinion into the fade.” Feyhel stated, his fists clenched at his side. “I… see. I meant no disrespect.” She said softly before bowing to the two and walking away. 

“No disrespect, my left ass cheek.” Feyhel growled before looking at Dorian “are you alright?” He asked softly. Dorian just chuckled and nodded. “She meant well, if that’s any consolation.” The mage said gently as he set his hand on Feyhel’s shoulder. “We knew there would be rumours. Do they bother you?” Dorian asked as he looked at the elf. “They don’t bother me. I’ve had rumours about me since I walked out of the fade. Apparently one had me paired with chancellor Roderick of all people.” Feyhel huffed before looking at Dorian seriously. “Do they bother you?” He asked gently as he leant on the bookshelf. “If they don’t bother you, then they don’t bother me. Though the publicity will take some getting used to.” Dorian confessed. 

The elf only smiled and placed a gentle kiss to Dorian’s cheek. “I don’t care what they say. I hope you know that.” He whispered before smirking and winking at him as he walked away. Dorian chuckled as he leant on the railing to look into Solas’ rotunda while Feyhel talked to the elf about the fade. The mage smiled as he returned to his chair, looking through the dismal books that he’d been given for anything that could help them. 

Once Feyhel had finished talking to Solas, he made his way to the barracks to meet Varric. Apparently Hawke had arrived earlier that morning and Feyhel wasn’t about to waste the champions time by making him wait around. “Morning Varric!” Feyhel called as he walked down the steps. “Firework!” Varric replied with a smile. “Well, as promised, Feyhel meet Hawke. The champion of Kirkwall.” Varric said softly, motioning to the stairs as Hawke walked down them. “How long did it take you to plan that entrance?” Feyhel teased, making Hawke and Varric laugh softly “I like him.” Hawke said softly as he walked over. “So, you want to know about Corypheus, yes?” Hawke asked, humming as Feyhel nodded. 

Feyhel spent an hour with Hawke, learning all he could about the magister wanting to take over the world. “I have a friend from the wardens waiting for us in Crestwood. Meet me there when you’re ready.” Hawke said as he walked back to the stairs. “Oh, I’ve got some friends on the way. They said they’d be more than happy to help. Plus it’s their excuse to keep me out of trouble.” Hawke joked, making Varric chuckle to himself. “If you bring broody, all the mages won’t stand a chance. Especially Sparkler.” The dwarf stated. “I’ll make sure nothing happens, don’t worry.” Hawke assured before disappearing. 

“You coming?” Feyhel asked as he looked at Varric. The dwarf chuckled and nodded. “Wouldn’t miss it. Who else are you planning on dragging to Crestwood?” Varric asked softly. “Maybe Dorian and Cassandra.” He pondered as he lent on the wall, watching people walking around. “What’s the deal with you and Sparkler?” Varric questioned as he stood beside the elf. “I…” he hesitated and looked at Varric. “Your secrets safe with me, Firework. Trust me, I’m used to… strange relationships.” Varric commented before starting to tell a story about Hawke and Merrill’s relationship. One that Feyhel was more than happy to listen to. 

“Well, I’d better go and get ready to leave. Talla is in the stables by the way.” Varric said softly as he walked away. Feyhel’s eyes widened before sprinting toward the stables. “Talla!” He called as he ran to the Hart. “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner, girl.” He murmured as he rubbed her nose. “Alright. I’d better prepare for Crestwood.” He murmured as he picked up a carrot and gave it to her before running back into Skyhold.


	13. Crestwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyhel has to sort out the situation in Crestwood.

As he ran into the main hall, he collided into Cullen’s chest which knocked him back onto the floor. “Makers Breath! Inquisitor, I’m so sorry!” The warrior fumbled, making Feyhel chuckle as he picked himself up off the floor. “No harm done Cullen, besides it was my fault. Are you alright?” He asked as he looked at the commander. Cullen nodded with an apprehensive smile. “I am. Thank you, inquisitor.” Cullen said gently. “Inquisitor still sounds weird to hear.” He grumbled as he followed Cullen to his office. “I think the title suits you.” The warrior commented as he set the reports in his hand down on his desk. How those papers hadn’t gone flying was beyond him. “Though I do have news for you. I’ve been digging and found out where the red Templars come from.” Cullen calmly informed him. “Therinfal Redoubt.” He finished

Feyhel stood silent for a few seconds as he stared at Cullen. “Therin- what out?” Feyhel asked, shaking his head a little. Cullen only chuckled. “Therinfal Redoubt. It’s an old seeker fortress.” Cullen told him. “Ah.” Feyhel hummed as he lent against Cullen’s ladder. “So what’s the plan?” Feyhel asked as he watched the commander. “There are lyrium trading roads that smugglers use. I’d wager that’s how they’re getting red lyrium. It’s in the Emerald Graves. I’ll mark the locations on your map, inquisitor.” Cullen said gently. “Thank you, Cullen. I’ll talk to you later.” He said gently, smiling as he left the office. 

As he walked across the bridge, he smiled a little as he entered the rotunda. “No, Dorian. I do not… I don’t know why I’m even entertaining you with this conversation.” Solas complained as Feyhel walked in. “What are you two arguing about?” Feyhel asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “He wants to know if I’ve ever had sex within the fade.” Solas stated with a sour look on his face. Feyhel could only chuckle “Of all the questions.” He muttered before looking up at Dorian. “Well, you’ll have a break from him soon.” Feyhel teased as he looked at Solas. “He’s coming with me to Crestwood for a mission.” The elf stated with a chuckle. “Wait. I am?” Dorian asked as he stood up. Feyhel nodded as he looked back at Dorian. The mage groaned before nodding and collecting his stuff. 

The pair walked into the war room, Feyhel smiling as he saw Cassandra and Varric. “So, Firework, what’s the plan?” Varric asked. Feyhel hummed as he looked over the map. “Well, first we need to sort out how we’re getting there. Other than mounts, of course. I want to get there as fast as I can so that we don’t keep Hawke and company waiting.” Feyhel explained as he stared at the marker for Crestwood on the map. “There’s something else.” Feyhel stated as he brought a dagger down onto Therinfal Redoubt on the map. “Seriously? You southerners have no respect for maps.” Dorian complained as he looked at the marker. “Cullen told me he knows where they came from and its here.” The elf stated with a sigh leaving his lips. “When we’re done in Crestwood, we’re going to the Emerald Graves to scout the tradelines.” Feyhel stated “So pack for an extended mission. We leave in two days.” He ordered as he walked out the room. 

“Feyhel! Wait up.” Dorian called as he followed Feyhel to his quarters. “You’re serious? We’re actually going after the Red Templars?” Dorian asked as they walked up the stairs. “What other choice do we have? We can’t find Corypheus, so we find his followers.” The elf stated as he paced the room. He then sighed as he one of Leliana’s ravens flew in through his window with a note attached to its leg. Feyhel sighed as he opened the note. “That’s just great.” He groaned as he threw the paper to the side. “What?” Dorian asked as he picked it up. “My clan sister.” He muttered. “She was the only one who accepted me within the clan apart from the Keeper. She was the Keeper’s second, I was the First.” He explained before sighing. “Apparently she’s coming to Skyhold to help.” He said with an exasperated sigh. 

“Valomaya?” Dorian asked as he looked at Feyhel. He nodded with a small smile. “She’s a couple of years older than me and very skilled.” He informed the mage as he leant against the wall. “I can’t wait to meet her.” Dorian said with a chuckle as he placed a hand above Feyhel’s head. The elf chuckled as he leant up to close the gap between them, connecting their lips. Dorian hummed as he set his free hand on Feyhel’s hip, holding him close. 

“We should prepare ourselves.” Feyhel whispered as he ran his fingers over Dorian’s jawline. “We should, but you know me. I cheat and use magic to make the process quicker, meaning I get more time with you.” Dorian murmured as he kissed down Feyhel’s neck. A light hum left the elf as he closed his eyes and relaxed into Dorian’s touch. “Inquisitor!” Leliana’s voice called from the bottom of the stairs. “Kaffas.” Feyhel growled as he and Dorian separated. “Yes?” He called back, ignoring the smirk from Dorian. “Scout Harding has set up camp in Crestwood. They await your arrival.” She said as she walked up the stairs. “Thank you, Leliana. We’ll leave in twenty.” He stated. She nodded before going back down the stairs. 

“Didn’t expect Tevene to leave your mouth then.” Dorian mused as he sat on the bed. “Dorian, you know that I’m from Tevinter. Or… around there at least. I haven’t spent my whole life with the clan.” Feyhel said with a chuckle as he began to change into his armour. “I know but… damn. I didn’t think my own language would sound so… hot.” The mage commented as he walked up being Feyhel, making him jump. “Dorian!” Feyhel yelped as he was pulled to Dorian’s chest suddenly. “Hush, Amatus.” He murmured as he kissed bellow Feyhel’s ear, making him shiver slightly. “You’d better stay safe out there.” Dorian whispered before stepping back. “I have you, of course I’ll be safe.” The elf teased as he pressed a quick kiss to Dorian’s cheek. 

The mage chuckled as he watched Feyhel busy himself with packing provisions. “What’s this?” Dorian asked as he turned his attention back to the desk. “Hm? What’s what?” Feyhel asked as he walked over. Dorian held a sheet of paper up with a raised eyebrow. “It’s a page about… Something called a Manticore.” Feyhel muttered as he looked at Dorian. “Those beasts are myth.” Dorian dismissed as he folded his arms over his chest. “Maybe so but dragons were thought extinct until recently. Anything is possible.” Feyhel stated with a chuckle as he quickly put the page into a part of his book alongside other bits and pieces he’d picked up over his travels.  
“You’re keeping that, really?” Dorian asked as he watched the elf. “Yes, I want to keep all the knowledge I can find.” He said softly before chuckling. “I have small snippets of information about everyone here in this thing.” Feyhel stated as he looked to the battered book. “Creepy but I won’t question it.” Dorian muttered with a chuckle. Feyhel hummed lightly before taking the Manticore page out again and reading through it. “Wait… Sun Warriors?” Feyhel asked softly as he looked at Dorian. “Apparently they served the Sun Warriors as mounts and ways of fighting…” He muttered. Dorian hummed with interest as he read over Feyhel’s shoulder. “I’m sure I can get more information on these Sun Warriors, if you wish?” Dorian suggested. “Later, for now we need to meet Hawke.” Feyhel stated as he grabbed his bag. 

The two walked out to the stables, shoulders brushing from time to time. “Ready?” Varric asked as he watched the two while they walked over. “You bet.” Feyhel stated with a grin as he rubbed Talla’s nose. “Be back soon.” Leliana spoke up as she walked over to Feyhel. “We must begin the investigation into those Red Templars.” She reminded the group. “I know. We’re checking out the trade roads when we’re done with Crestwood.” Feyhel stated and she nodded. “I’ll inform Cullen and prepare the cells if you return with people we can question.” Leliana stated as she walked away. “She scares me sometimes.” Feyhel muttered with a playful huff, causing the group to laugh. 

The ride to Crestwood was a short one. Though as they travelled, the weather progressively got worse. “Oh great. It rains here. Oh, the south is so charming.” Dorian groaned as he glared at the sky. “That’s Crestwood.” Cassandra stated as she pointed to the inquisition camp. “Alright, I’m going to talk with Harding. You tie the mounts.” Feyhel said gently as he jumped down from Talla and handed her reins to Cassandra before walking over the Scout Harding. “Good to see you, inquisitor.” She said with a smile as he walked over. “Good to see you too, Harding. I hope you’ve had no trouble?” He asked as he stood beside her. “A few wandering undead but they mostly head for New Crestwood.” She informed him. Feyhel couldn’t believe his ears. “Undead?” He asked, and she nodded. “Great.” He groaned before rubbing his forehead. “Hawke’s warden friend is in the area but… he’s slippery. We tried to talk to him, but he ran off before we could corner him. Might be something to do with the Wardens in the area, actually.” She pondered as she looked at the rift in the lake “there’s also that… You may want to talk to Crestwood’s mayor about it.” Harding stated before walking away. 

Feyhel watched her with a huff before turning back to the lake, leaning on the wall slightly. “There must be a way to it.” He muttered. “Well, I’m not going swimming.” Dorian stated as he walked over. “That would be madness, sparkler.” Varric added. “Maybe someone in Crestwood will have the answer.” Cassandra suggested as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Harding said the same.” Feyhel huffed before starting to walk down the path. The group followed behind him, Dorian grumbling at the rain as he walked. 

“Undead!” Feyhel shouted as he brought his staff from his back. “Seriously? Today just gets better and better.” Dorian quipped as he began attacking alongside Feyhel. “Maker, the inquisitor! We’re in luck!” A warden archer shouted as he aided them in taking the two corpses down. 

“Good to see you, inquisitor.” The warden panted as he returned his bow to the holster on his back. “You too, Ser.” Feyhel said softly as he walked over. “Might I ask as to why you’re here?” The elf questioned, making the warden chuckle. “We’re here to locate someone. Warden-Commander Clarel wants him on charges of desertion.” The second warden informed them. Feyhel nodded before saying farewell to them. “Desertion… that can’t be right.” Varric muttered as they walked. “You’re not the only one thinking that.” Feyhel muttered as he glanced at the two wardens. The group continued into the village. 

“There! By the gates!” Feyhel shouted. “Let’s give them a hand!” Dorian shouted as he put a barrier around the group. Feyhel was quick to attack the mix of Shades and Undead making their way to the villagers. “There. Gone.” Varric panted as he looked around. “Safe too.” Feyhel commented as he wiped the blood from his armour. “Ser! The mayor could use your assistance.” A villager stated as she walked past them. Feyhel looked between the three with him and they shrugged before they all made their way to the mayors home. 

“Excuse me?” Feyhel called as he knocked the door and entered. “Ah, inquisitor. Mayor Dederick of Crestwood, at your service.” The man introduced as they group walked in. “Pleasure to meet you, sir.” Feyhel said softly before rubbing the back of his neck. “What do I owe the pleasure?” He asked as he looked between the group. “We need to get to the rift in the lake. Do you know how we could get to it?” Feyhel asked as he leant on one of the walls. “Well… the only way to get to it would be draining the lake but I’m afraid the damn controls were destroyed by Darkspawn.” The mayor explained. 

As the mayor was talking, Feyhel couldn’t place the distrust that was building inside him. There was something wrong about the mayor. He was too… shifty. “There must be a way.” Feyhel urged, watching as the mayor sighed and handed a key to Feyhel. “This will get you into the damn controls. But, inquisitor… be aware of the bandits in the Keep.” The mayor stated as they left. “Bandits, huh?” Feyhel hummed as he walked through the village. “Looks like we’re going to have some fun, eh Bianca?” Varric hummed as he looked at his crossbow. 

Feyhel chuckled to himself as he walked. His eyes scanned the dark area, jumping to the side as a bolt of lighting hit the floor. “Can you even see where you’re going?” Cassandra asked as she jogged to keep up with the elf. “Yes, I can. I’ve always been better when I’m in the dark.” Feyhel said gently as he hurdled over a rock. “Makes it easier for the hunters during the night.” He explained as he looked at Cassandra. She nodded as she followed his lead toward the Keep. 

“This must be it.” Feyhel muttered as he looked at the wooden door. “This wont be easy. It’ll be well defended.” Cassandra noted as she looked at the walls. “Well, let’s go then.” Feyhel muttered as he used his flash fire on the door, breaking it quickly. “Mabari!” Varric shouted as he began shooting. Feyhel whined as he hesitated. “Why must people have mabari. I love them!” He pouted before starting his attack.

The first wave was taken care of quickly and Feyhel slowly guided the group through the Keep. “There.” He whispered as he opened a door quietly and pointed to a bandit with a tower shield. “Archers on the wall too.” Varric muttered. “Me and Dorian will handle the guy with the shield, Varric you handle the archers and Cassandra, the warriors. Is that okay?” Feyhel asked, smiling when they all nodded. 

The plan worked and soon, they were hunting for the bandits chief. “Wait.” Feyhel called as he made his way to a supply cache. “Everyone take a potion.” The elf stated. “I’m good.” Cassandra said as the others took the potion. “You always are.” Feyhel teased before refilling the potions. “Right. We don’t know how many are going to be up there. So be prepared to run if needs be.” He stated as he took his staff from his back. 

Before Dorian had time to cover all of them in a barrier, the elf had charged into the fray with a shout. “Firework! You’re a mage! You don’t charge into—” Varric cut himself off as he watched the elf take on an archer in hand to hand combat. “Maybe you can.” Varric muttered as he watched a man turn to ash under the heat of Feyhel’s right hand. “Here he comes!” Feyhel yelled as he looked toward the door that had opened. Out of it came two men and a larger man. A snarl like noise came from Feyhel’s lips as he channelled the energy through his left hand to create a rift above the three, pinning them in place. 

When it disappeared, only the chief remained. “Come on then, big guy.” Feyhel muttered as his right hand crackled with power. The chief swung his maul, Feyhel rolled to avoid it. Using a wall as leverage, the elf gave a shout as he jumped into the air and slammed his hand to the ground. The building shook with the force, causing the chief to scream out and fall back. The heat surge caused his clothes to catch light. “He’s definitely someone I don’t want to anger.” Varric muttered as he began firing at the larger man. Dorian and Cassandra chuckled as they did the same, Cassandra charging in next to Feyhel. 

The fight was soon won and the group made their way to the tower. “Shall we claim if for the inquisition?” Feyhel asked as he looked at the group. “It would be beneficial. Plus it’ll stop bandits ruling the trade routes.” Dorian stated as he leant against the wall. “I have no arguments. Seeker?” Varric said as he looked at Cassandra. “It will boost our reputation. Make people safer.” She explained and Feyhel nodded. He removed the bandits flag. “Dorian?” He asked as he threw it to the mage. Dorian chuckled and blasted it with a fireball as Feyhel raised the inquisition’s flag. 

“It will take around a week to get everyone set up. Let’s go open that damn.” Feyhel stated as he headed through their new Keep while Cassandra sent a raven back to Skyhold. “I really hope this weather clears up.” Dorian complained as they stepped out onto the path toward the damn. “You and me both, Sparkler. Bianca is going to rust.” Varric commented. “Ugh.” Cassandra and Feyhel grunted together as they walked ahead. “They’re always like this.” Feyhel muttered with a chuckle as he looked at Cassandra. “You don’t have to tell me that.” She muttered as she rolled her eyes. 

As they walked across the damn bridge, Feyhel had to keep himself from looking down. He wasn’t he best with heights. The odd cliff or tree was fine, but the height of the damn made his legs weak. “There. That pub should be where the controls are.” He said shakily. “You okay, Firework?” Varric asked with a concerned frown. “Yeah… just need to get somewhere that I can’t see… nothing.” He muttered as he tried to keep his balance. “You’re afraid of heights.” Dorian stated bluntly. “You don’t say.” Feyhel snapped as he glared at Dorian. 

They made their way into the pub and a giggle echoed around the building. “Oh! Inquisitor!” The female gasped as the group walked in. “Seriously? This is hardly a perfect date spot.” He muttered as he looked between the couple. “We have nowhere else to go. We’d have gone to the caves, but I don’t like spiders.” The Male muttered “alright. I won’t say anything.” Feyhel said with a smile as he continued through the pub. “You’re really letting them off?” Cassandra asked with a frown. “Yes. You can’t blame them for wanting a bit of fun in the chaos. Even if it’s in a decrepit pub.” Feyhel muttered with a chuckle. “Not the place I’d chose for a romantic evening but, can’t complain.” He joked before unlocking a door. 

“This will be it.” He muttered as he saw the controls. “Doesn’t look destroyed.” Dorian commented as he looked at the cranks. “Let’s see if they still work then.” Feyhel muttered as he began to push the crank. As he returned to his original place, he stepped away and bit his lip as he heard the mechanics working beneath them. “Well, that sounded like it worked.” The elf muttered before guiding the group out the pub. As they walked back across the damn, the sound of wings echoed around them. “Shit! A high dragon?” Varric yelled as the dragon flew above them. “By the Dread Wolf.” Feyhel gasped as he watched it. Back at Skyhold, Solas shivered. 

Once the dragon had flown off, the group made their way across the flats to Old Crestwood. “You know, the whole point of your mark is closing rifts. What’s the point if you avoid them?” Cassandra asked as she walked beside Feyhel. “I’m more bothered about the rift causing undead. I’ve marked that one on my map so we can come back to it later.” He stated as he showed her the map. That seemed to satisfy her enough. “Stray demons. Keep your guard up.” Feyhel whispered as a rage demon appeared in front of them. The group nodded and readied themselves to fight. “It’s paying no attention to us.” Varric whispered as they snuck around it. 

“Over here! It’s the mayors old home!” Feyhel called as he jogged over to it. “Well, it’s a bit… worn. Do you think he’ll want it back?” Dorian asked as they walked inside. “Maybe.” Feyhel muttered before picking up a piece of paper. “What… it’s a letter from the mayor.” He hummed as he squinted at the writing. “Legible despite its condition.” He noted and set it into his pack. “So where are the caves?” The elf pondered as he walked out the house. “Follow the dog statues perhaps?” Dorian suggested as he pointed to two garishly large statues either side of the path. “You… May be right.” Feyhel agreed as he started walking. “Was that in doubt?” Dorian teased as he nudged him, making Feyhel laugh. 

As they entered the caves, Feyhel shivered. “That temperature drop was… disconcerting.” He muttered as he looked around. Dorian lit a flame in his palm and walked alongside Feyhel, Casandra and Varric behind them. “Do you know where you’re going?” Varric asked as he looked around. “Honestly? No. But I’m following the glow of the mark.” Feyhel commented as he held his hand up. “Also, it seems to get more painful the closer I am to rifts.” He casually confessed as he climbed over a rock. Dorian, Varric and Cassandra all paused and looked worriedly between one another before following him. “How are you so… causal about pain?” Dorian questioned as he looked at Feyhel. The elf shrugged and looked at him seriously. “It’s a dull throb. I can handle it.” He stated. 

As they continued through the caves Feyhel grunted slightly, his nose wrinkling from a rotten smell that hit his lips. “Undead.” He whispered as they came across three that seemed to be feasting upon two corpses. The elf stopped and slowly cast an immolate beneath the three. “Demon!” Casandra yelled as a despair demon appeared from nowhere, letting out an ear-piercing screech. “I hate those things.” Feyhel growled as he cast an energy barrage onto the demon. When it was down, the undead disappeared. 

“What’s down here?” Feyhel muttered as he went into a cave slowly. “Bodies…” Varric muttered softly as he looked around. “Were… there people living here when…?” Feyhel shuddered at the thought. “Come on. Let’s keep moving.” Dorian said quietly as he set his hand on the bottom of Feyhel’s back to guide him out. Varric and Cassandra followed them out as well, a sigh leaving their lips. “Down here, come on.” Feyhel muttered as he continued following the path. “Are these… dwarven ruins?” Cassandra asked as they walked into the lit-up hall. “It’s all still lit up… that’s… wow.” Dorian breathed as he looked around. “We dwarves are resourceful.” Varric commented as he followed the elf through the halls. 

“Rage demon!” Feyhel shouted as they came to a clearing. “This guys a big one.” Varric joked as they began wearing it and the shades around it down. When the group of demons were gone, Feyhel panted and rubbed the demon goo from his forehead “that was a tough guy.” He muttered as he looked through the sacks that had been left. As they pushed through, the mark on Feyhel’s left hand began to fizz “okay, we’re getting close according to my hand.” He muttered as he looked at Casandra. She nodded and pushed forward, taking the lead. “Here. This isn’t going to be easy.” She commented as she unsheathed here weapons. The group did the same and charged toward the rift. 

“How many demons are going to come through this thing?” Feyhel yelled as he immolated a lesser terror. “Hopefully this will be the last lot!” Varric commented as he jumped away from a wraith’s attack. Once the wave had been defeated, Feyhel slammed the rift closed with a pained grunt. “There. That should, hopefully, stop the undead from bothering the people of Crestwood.” He stated as he wiped his staff clean before placing it into its clip on his back. With everyone’s weapons sheathed, they began making their way out of the caves. Feyhel frowned a little as he walked, he could feel a steady stream of air coming through from somewhere. Using the skills that he’d learned from the clan, he pinpointed the direction of the air stream and began following it. “Are you sure this is the right way, Feyhel?” Cassandra asked as she apprehensively followed, Varric and Dorian doing the same. 

“There’s a draft.” The elf told them as he quickly jogged to a table and picked up a mosaic piece. “Why are you picking that up?” Dorian asked with a frown. “Need to decorate the walls with something…” Feyhel muttered as he tried to slot it into his pack. The mage rolled his eyes and continued following the elf as he guided them through the caves. “Well… The nugs seem to like it down here.” Feyhel muttered as he walked over to a nug nest. “Those are… Odd creatures, don’t you think?” Dorian questioned as he looked at the animal. “Have you ever looked at their feet, Sparkler? Strange things. I hear people carry them around for luck.” Varric commented, earning a look of disgust from Dorian. “You’re joking?” Dorian asked as they made their way to a ladder to the surface. “He’s not. They have the strangest feet in all of Thedas.” Cassandra commented as they began climbing. “As for the carrying the feet for luck, also true. Many believe it brings them great fortune.” She told them both with a sigh. “You shems have strange customs.” Feyhel muttered playfully as he reached the top of the ladder. “Alright, Mr Valaslin-on-my-face.” Dorian teased as he pulled himself from the ladder. 

Feyhel looked at the large chasm they’d found themselves in. “So… We go up?” Feyhel asked softly as he looked around. “I think that may be the best course of action.” Varric hummed as he glanced around. The group ascended the ladder and wooden planks to a lever operated door. After looting the chest and grabbing the other mosaic piece he’d located. As they walked out the caves, Feyhel groaned loudly when he saw the rift. “Seriously? Fucking seriously?” He growled as a Revanant Horror appeared from the rift. Once it was closed, Feyhel grumbled lightly to himself. “How many rifts do we need to fucking close?” He growled as they pushed forward. 

“Come on Firework, let’s go tell the mayor the rift’s closed.” Varric urged as they made their way back into Crestwood. “At least the weather has cleared up.” Feyhel muttered as he looked around. “It’s still cold.” Dorian grumbled as he looked around. “You’re always complaining about the cold.” Feyhel teased as he nudged him before chuckling as Dorian wrapped an arm around his shoulders to pull him close with a laugh as he ruffled his hair. “Dorian!” Feyhel shouted with a laugh as he jumped back. From behind, Varric and Cassandra shared a knowing glance and smirk as they continued walking into the small town. 

“What do you mean the mayor’s gone?” Feyhel overheard as he walked past two villagers. “Gone?” Feyhel muttered to himself as he broke into a sprint to get to the mayor’s house. “Feyhel!” Cassandra shouted as she ran after him. As the elf burst into the mayor’s home, he growled slightly. “They were right. He’s gone.” He muttered before starting to look around for some sort of hint as to where Dedrick of Crestwood could have gone. As he checked the man’s desk, he picked up a letter. “This is… addressed to me.” He whispered as he looked at the group, who had caught up with him. He skimmed over the letter, only picking up minuscule pieces of information. “So, he flooded old Crestwood. Not the Darkspawn.” Feyhel summarised as he looked at Cassandra. “If it stopped the blight from spreading, it may have been necessary.” The warrior reasoned. 

As her words sunk in, Feyhel gripped the piece of paper in his hand tighter. “Necessary? Are you kidding me? Those people we innocent!” He near shouted before shaking his head and sighing lightly. “I guess you’re right, however… If they had the blight… there would have been no way out but a slow and painful death.” Feyhel whispered with a sigh. “I’m going to get Cullen to send his men to look for the man. Bring him back to the inquisition.” He stated before pocketing the letter and walking out the house. “Let’s go and find Hawke and his Warden friend.” He urged as he walked out of the village. His companions shared knowing looks before jogging after the inquisitor.


	14. The Warden and an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Feyhel's past comes back.

The walk to the cave was quiet and uneventful. Feyhel seemed to manage to avoid any potential threat that could have come their way. “Are you alright?” Dorian asked quietly as they approached the cave. “Hm? Oh yeah, just peachy.” He muttered as he clenched his fist. “It was kinda than letting them die from the blight, you know.” Dorian said softly as he looked at Feyhel. “What of those skeletons that we found in the caves? Do you think they had the blight?” Feyhel asked, voice a slight growl as he spoke. “I… Didn’t think of that.” Dorian muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Now do you understand why I’m angry?” Feyhel asked, watching as Dorian nodded silently. 

“Hawke and the Warden should be up here.” Varric called out as they began climbing a small hill. Feyhel huffed slightly as he walked to the cave. “Good to see you got here in one piece. Heard about the lake, good work with that.” Hawke said with a smile as they walked over. “Thanks, Hawke.” Feyhel replies with a smile as he looked around slowly, trying to locate the Warden “he’s in here.” Hawke informed him before pointing behind them. “He was nearly caught by the other Warden’s that were walking around. He’s lucky they went the opposite way after helping a Crestwood villager.” Feyhel explained as they walked into the cave. “I saw them on my way here, too. They’re good men but apparently following bad orders.” Hawke muttered with a sigh. 

“Are they finally here?” A new voice spoke up. Feyhel froze slightly as he heard the new person, the voice was familiar, but he couldn’t place where. “Broody! You’re here too?” Varric asked with a wide smile. Fenris. The elf that Varric had told him about, the one that looked like the elf that was plaguing his mind. “Inquisitor!” Dorian’s voice called through his voice. “Hm? Oh sorry! Zoned out.” He muttered as he rubbed the side of his face. “Alistair is in there.” This Fenris told them. “Alright, everyone wait out here, I’ll go and talk to him.” Feyhel ordered before walking to the door. 

He slowly stepped in, taking in what the man had done with the damp cave. He’d made it like a home. As the elf’s eyes scanned the room, the familiar sound of a sword being drawn hit his ears. He quickly spun around to look at the source with wide eyes. “It’s just us, Alistair. This is the Inquisitor.” Hawke introduced. A breath Feyhel didn’t know he’d been holding left his lips as Alistair sheathed his sword. “Good to finally meet you, Inquisitor.” Alistair said with a smile. Feyhel bowed his head in greeting with a small smile before listening as Alistair began telling them about the investigations he’d been completing about the Wardens. 

“So… The wardens are using blood magic because they think they’re going to die?” Feyhel asked as he walked over to the table. “Of course, they are.” Hawke sneered as he watched the elf. Feyhel clenched his fist slightly and growled lowly. “Nothing good ever comes of that. Never.” He hissed before looking at Alistair. “I’m going to check out and old Tevinter Ritual site in the Western Approach. I’d be grateful for your help.” He said as he walked out the cave. As he did, the others walked in and looked at Feyhel. “We head back to Skyhold. The smugglers letters can wait for now.” He stated as he looked at Fenris and Hawke. “You’re both welcome to come back with us.” 

Hawke nodded while Fenris just remained silent, glaring at Feyhel and Dorian. Hawke just sighed as he followed the group out. “Our mounts are back at the first camp.” Feyhel stated as he watched Hawke climb onto a horse. “Alright, we’ll meet you there.” He stated before he and Fenris galloped off to the camp. “Is there anything we need to do here first?” Feyhel asked as he looked to the group. “Not that I know of.” Varric hummed as he looked around. “Alright, lets head back to the camp.” Feyhel stated as he began walking back in the direction they came. As he walked, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “You look troubled, Firework. Everything okay?” Varric asked as he walked alongside the elf. “That was Fenris?” He asked as he looked at Varric. The dwarf nodded with a light smile. “So, he’s the one you think he’s the elf from my memories?” Feyhel continued questioning. “There’s a chance, kid. Though with his track record, he may not remember who you are and he’ll see you purely for the fact you’re a mage and hate you outright. Though I doubt he’d hate you more than Sparkler. Being a mage from Tevinter, his hatred should be aimed at him. I do feel sorry for Dorian now.” Varric explained before laughing. 

“There you are! We thought you’d gotten lost!” Hawke called out playfully as the group walked into the camp. “Real funny, Hawke.” Feyhel said with a chuckle as he walked over to Talla. “Hey girl.” He muttered as he picked up one of the carrots from a feeding station. “You have an incredible bond with her.” Hawke said softly as he walked over, patting the Hart’s neck gently. “She helped me when I was in the clan. A pack of wolves attacked me while I was exploring the woodland around our Clan’s camp. Next thing I knew, she was stood over me, snorting and braying.” He explained with a small smile. His heart felt like it swelled at the memory. He actually remembered it. “At my coming of age ceremony, after I had the Valaslin, the Keeper gifted her to me, a sort of congratulations for becoming her first.” He added with a tiny smile. 

They all rested for the night at the camp before heading back to Skyhold. Throughout the journey, Feyhel could feel Fenris’ glare on the back of his head. When the gates came into view, Feyhel exhaled slightly. He was glad to see the walls he’d grown to be so familiar with. “My lord! A message came for you.” A runner called as they walked through the gates. He handed Feyhel a letter before jogging away again. “Okay then.” He muttered as he looked over the letter. As he did, a wide smile crossed onto his lips. “What’s gotten you so happy, Firework?” Varric asked as he jumped down from the horse. “My best friend from the clan is coming to Skyhold!” He stated happily as he jumped down from Talla. 

The group dispersed to their usual places and Feyhel was quick to run up to Cullen’s office. “Did you find anything?” Cullen asked as Feyhel walked in. “I… No, I came straight back” He confessed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly, watching as Cullen shook his head. “Don’t apologise. You need rest after what you were asked to do in Crestwood.” Cullen said softly as he walked over. “I may be in Skyhold a while, Commander.” He confessed with a tiny smile. “I have someone from my clan coming in the next few days.” He informed the blonde as he leant on the wall beside the door. “Let’s hope she approves of Dorian.” Cullen teased. “Jokes! From you! Sweet Maker, I’ve entered a new dimension.” He joked with a laugh, causing a light chuckle to come from Cullen. “I’ll set off in a week, I give you my word.” Feyhel promised before leaving Cullen’s office. 

“So, you’re the inquisitor.” A voice spoke up as he walked across the battlements. Feyhel froze and slowly turned to face Fenris who was leaning against the wall. “That’s me.” He murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck. “How could a mage have such power?” He asked as he stepped close to Feyhel. The elf gulped as he took a step back, nearly falling down the steps he’d just climbed. Fenris had grabbed his wrist to prevent him from harming himself. As he was pulled up, he was pulled fully into Fenris’ chest with such force that they both fell to the ground. “I… I do apologise Ser Fenris!” Feyhel stated, scrambling to stand up. The two stood silently and stared at each other for a matter of seconds before Feyhel cleared his throat. “I… should depart. I apologise for wasting your time.” The elf muttered as he quickly rushed past Fenris. 

The elf was quick to grab Feyhel’s wrist. “Don’t cross me, mage.” He hissed before releasing Feyhel’s wrist. The younger elf nodded as he ran toward Solas’ rotunda. “You’re in a hurry.” Solas stated as Feyhel nearly collided with him. “What? Oh sorry.” He stammered before clearing his throat and running his fingers through his hair. “You seem lost in thought, Lethallin.” Solas spoke softly as he leant against his desk. “Sorry, just a lot going on. Especially with my clan-sister coming soon.” He rambled as he paced the floor. Solas watched him with a raised eyebrow. “This visit stresses you out?” He asked cautiously, frowning as Feyhel shook his head. “It’s Fenris… I can’t help but think I know him but… He seemingly hates me, so I can’t get close enough to talk to him about it.” The Dalish elf explained as he looked at Solas. “Only time will tell.” Was all he said before returning to his work, signalling the conversation was over.


	15. Birthright

As Feyhel walked through Skyhold three days later, he sighed. He was bored, that was certain, but he was determined to remain until Valomaya had arrived. “You look miserable, my lord.” Josephine’s accented voice spoke, bringing him from his thoughts. “Lady Montilyet.” Feyhel gasped as he jumped slightly. “Skyhold’s walls are looking better, inquisitor. I’m impressed on how quickly the repairs are going.” She spoke as she looked around. “You’re not the only one… I like how it’s coming. Our allies should be more relaxed when visiting now.” He stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. “The mosaics are looking good too. You have a good eye for decoration.” She complimented as her eyes cast toward the golden tiles on the wall. 

“Inquisitor!” A female voice called out to him. “Apologies, my lord! Running!” She stated in a hurry as she pushed a letter into his hand and then ran off quickly. “Odd.” He muttered with a light chuckle. “I will leave you to your work.” Josephine said with a smile as she bowed before walking away. “Interesting reading?” Varric asked he walked over to Feyhel. “Hm? Oh just a note from Leliana about… Something to do with Dorian.” He muttered as he continued reading over the note. “Seems she saw him outside in a heated discussion with someone. With further investigation, she found it was about an amulet.” Feyhel explained as he looked at Varric. 

“Have you spoken to him lately?” The dwarf asked. Feyhel shook his head “I’ve been busy preparing for Valomaya’s arrival.” He explained as he slipped the letter into his pocket. “I’d find out as much as you can about this amulet before talking to him about it.” Varric advised. With a hum, Feyhel nodded and decided to make his way up to Leliana. “Ah! My lord, good to see you.” She said with a slight smile. Knowing she was in a good mood relaxed the elf slightly. “I have a few questions.” He said gently as he glanced to Dorian down bellow. “About the amulet, no doubt?” She questioned quietly before nodding and handing him a sheet of paper. “Read through that. It’s the information I gathered. Good day, inquisitor” She stated before walking to the other side of the room. 

With the new information in hand, Feyhel slipped into his quarters to read through it. “It’s his birthright? Was he insane? Why did he sell it?” Feyhel muttered as he shook his head. “Everything alright?” Dorian’s voice suddenly called, breaking the silence of the room. The elf scrambled to hide the information as the mage entered fully. “Dorian! Good to see you.” He whispered, a light and relieved smile creeping at the side of his lips. “We agreed to meet here at this time. Did you forget?” Dorian asked with a rather amused smile. 

Truth was, Feyhel had forgotten. With everything going on his memory was worse than ever. “I do apologise Dorian… I won’t forget again.” He said with a sigh as he rubbed his forehead. Dorian frowned as he walked over, setting his hand on the bottom of Feyhel’s back. “You seem troubled, Feyhel.” He hummed as he began to gently caress the elf’s back in soft circles. A soft hum slipped from his lips as he moved to relax himself against Dorian’s chest. A scent of spiced apples and wood smoke hit his nose, making him smile and turn into Dorian more. That scent seemed to change each day, maybe it was the oils Dorian used but he didn’t care. They were all unique to Dorian and something about that captivated the elf. 

A hum and exhale left Dorian’s body as two arms wrapped themselves around Feyhel’s thin frame. “As much as I love wandering around killing strangers, I prefer this.” Dorian whispered into Feyhel’s hair. The elf smiled and buried his head further into Dorian’s chest with a hum of agreement. “There’s… actually something I need to talk to you about.” Feyhel whispered as he turned his head to look up at Dorian. The mage looked at him with a raised eyebrow, remaining silent. “Your birthright.” Feyhel whispered. 

He watched as Dorian’s eyes widened and soon his walls went up again. “What about it? I’m guessing that’s why you were with Leliana earlier?” He asked while talking a step away from Feyhel. “You… sold it.” Feyhel whispered, his brows furrowing in confusing. “I needed coin when I got here, didn’t I? How else would I have survived?” Dorian countered. Feyhel could see the anger building in the mage and gulped, casting his eyes to the floor. When he did, he heard Dorian sigh and step closer to him. A soft finger clasped beneath his chin, tilting his face back up to look at Dorian. “Don’t involve yourself. You have too many people running around and asking for things from you. I refuse to be one of those people.” He whispered before placing a gentle kiss to his lips. 

As they pulled apart, Feyhel smiled lightly as he stared into Dorian’s eyes. If he was told a year ago he’d end up wanting to be with a Tevinter mage, he’d have killed them. “Come on. I believe they have something edible for dinner today.” Dorian teased as he guided the elf from his quarters. They joined everyone else in the dining hall minutes later. Feyhel knew Dorian felt a little nervous entering with him but he assured Dorian that they wouldn’t question it. As they sat down, they caught the end of a tale Varric was recounting about Hawke. The champion was sat with his head in his hands, laughing while Fenris just rolled his eyes. With them were four others, one of the four was leaning against Hawke. Feyhel simply guessed it was Hawke’s friends from Kirkwall. Oh and a Mabari that was licking everyone’s hands for food. 

When the story teller role ended up at Feyhel, he gulped. “I wanna hear how you ended up with your clan.” Dorian said softly as he looked at Feyhel. Everyone else murmured in agreement. “Well… I’d just entered the Free Marches. I was alone, my clothes were in shreds and I was starving. No one wanted to help me because of how I looked. Of course, this was back before I had the Valaslin as I hadn’t been with a clan for… well… as long as I could remember. All I knew was I had to run.” He hummed. He then smiled to himself as the memory came back to him. “As I was running, I was being followed by this very determined pack of wolves. The could sense I was weak and pretty close to death.” He recalled before shifting slightly. “I managed to find the clan by a smoke plume from their fire. I stumbled into the camp, startling every elf around me. Of course, they saw me as a city elf and they were quick to push me back out of the clan.” He continued, glancing up at the people at the table before poking at the food in front of him. 

“What I, and they, didn’t know was a Royal Sixteen Hart had followed me since I’d entered the woods. After I’d been pushed out by the hunters, the wolves attacked. That’s how I got the scar over my eye. However, the Hart had intervened. Stood over me to protect me. The clans keeper saw this and drove the wolves away alongside the Hart.” He uttered with a tiny smile. “Then she invited me into the clan, trained me and I became her First. Talla was a gift as she hadn’t left me alone since.” He finished as he stared at his right hand. He’d always thought the mark on his hand had something to do with her saving him. 

The rest of their meal was eaten in comfortable silence. Soon enough, everyone disappeared to their respective places in Skyhold. “Dorian! Before you go, will you come with me to Val Royaux?” He asked quietly. “Of course. Let’s go before we lose daylight.” Dorian stated as he pushed the elf to the door. “It’s a few days ride!” Feyhel joked as he jogged to the stables with Dorian hot on his heels. “Let’s only take Talla.” He said with a smile as he climbed onto the Hart. Dorian hesitated as he watched him. “Are you sure that’s wise?” He asked quietly as he stepped close to the Hart. “What’s wrong?” Feyhel asked with a frown. “It’s just… wouldn’t people see it as wrong to— Never mind. Let’s go.” Dorian muttered as he climbed onto the Hart behind Feyhel. “You don’t have to.” Feyhel whispered quietly as he looked at Dorian. He just shook his head and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the elf’s waist. 

The journey took them a few days and over that time, Dorian relaxed into being on the shared mount more and more. This seemed to please the Hart as every time he relaxed, she picked up he pace a little more. Dorian had commented on that, earning himself a chuckle and a nod of agreement from Feyhel as they continued the journey. Once in Val Royaux, Feyhel made a beeline for a particular merchant. “Ah! This is just what I wanted. Come come. Let us discuss business.” Ponchard exclaimed as they walked in. 

Dorian’s eyes widened when he realised what they were doing. “I though I told you not to involve yourself in this.” Dorian grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Feyhel just rolled his eyes and turned back to Ponchard, ignoring Dorian’s protests. “What do you want?” Feyhel asked, eyes and tone sharpening. “Not coin like most but influence. There is a distinguished guild I wish to join. If you were to admit me, then I would gladly return the amulet.” The merchant offered. 

“Dorian?” Feyhel asked, turning to look at the mage. “Leave him be. I’ll get myself out of this that won’t involve a debt to you.” He stated. Feyhel sighed “do you want your amulet back?” Feyhel hissed slightly. “Yes I just—” feyhel didn’t give the man chance to answer when he turned back to the merchant and accepted his terms. As they walked away, Dorian fixed his glare on the ground until they were out of earshot. “I told you! I told you I didn’t want your help with this! But you didn’t bloody listen! Now you have to cosy up this cretin to more arrogant nobles just to get a damn trinket back!” Dorian protested as Feyhel walked to Talla. “Are you even listening to me?” Dorian questioned as he grabbed the elf’s shoulder and spun him around. “I am listening, Dorian and I’m sorry I went behind your back with this but I don’t see you getting it on your own through arguing and threatening the man” Feyhel counted. Dorian faltered and fell silent before climbing onto the Hart. “That’s what I thought.” The elf sighed as he got on as well.


	16. New Arrival

The return to Skyhold was a few days of awkward silence and small talk between camps. Feyhel was beginning to regret his choice to help the merchant for Dorian’s sake but he wasn’t about to back down. When they arrived through the gates, Dorian was quick to dash to his nook in the library and Feyhel to his own room to drown himself in work. Neither spoke to anyone else for a few hours. 

“This is ridiculous.” Josephine sighed as she walked into Feyhel’s room that evening. “You know I can get it back within an hour if I pull some favours.” She said gently as she rested herself against the railing beside his stairs. “You could?” The elf asked, his two-tone eyes sparkling with hope. “Of course. If it means that much to you, I’ll get him into the league.” She said gently before leaving the room. “Oh and if I see one more ‘Dorian is an ass’ on your reports, I’m going to… I don’t know what I’ll do.” She said with a chuckle and a light, teasing smile on her lips as she disappeared out the room. 

No sooner had she left, Leliana appeared. “I can do better than an hour. My plan is we can give him the thought he’s been admitted then when the amulet arrives, cut contact.” She suggested. “Simple trickery.” She added with a devious smirk. “Leliana, as much as I want to annoy the man, I’d rather not.” He muttered with a sigh. The spy smiled and nodded “is there… anything else I can do?” She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Yes, there are routes out of Crestwood that could be used for our men to get in and out of Caer Bronarch. Would you send some people to check them out?” He asked as he handed her the report. “At once, inquisitor.” She stated before leaving the room. That left Feyhel to entertain himself for an hour. 

Deciding against remaining in his quarters, he went to Solas. “Lethallin.” He said with a smile as Feyhel walked in. “I’d… like to get to know you better, Solas.” Feyhel said gently “I feel we got off on the wrong foot and I want to rectify that.” He added. “Of course. But not here. Perhaps somewhere comfortable.” The elf stated before leading him out the rotunda and… back to his quarters. 

They sat on Feyhel’s bed before Solas muttered a spell, sending Feyhel to sleep quickly. The elf smiled before moving himself to the sofa and doing the same to himself. “Haven?” Feyhel asked as he walked over to the elf. “It is a comfort to you. Where you began your journey.” Solas stated as they began to walk through the streets. He guided the elf down to the cells where he woke for the first time. “Varric said you kept the mark from killing me.” He said quietly as they stared at the shackles on the floor. “I voluntarily offered. Consulting spirits in the fade when I could. But the breach had all but scattered them. I had no one. They were scared off by the tear.” He explained as he looked at feyhel. “Casandra threatened to kill me for deceiving her” he added with a chuckle “Casandra’s like that with everyone I think.” Feyhel hummed, earning a laugh from Solas as he guided them outside. 

“For a time, I thought you wouldn’t wake. You showed no signs and you’d gone into the fade physically. The chances were slim, so I prepared to leave.” He explained before looking to the breach. “Where would you have gone? Everywhere was affected.” Feyhel joked, earning another smile from the older elf. “I’d have gone far enough so that I’d give myself time to work something out.” He replied before looking at Feyhel. “Then you beat the odds. You woke up, helped us and sealed rifts. That’s when I decided to stay. I knew in that moment the world was saved.” He stated. Feyhel gave a soft smile as he looked at Solas. “Well, I’m glad you stayed.” He said honestly. “I will continue to do so. At least until Corypheus has been stopped.” He told him before looking around. 

“Though I must confess I never thought this would be possible. For it to be so vivid.” The elf commented. “Wait what?” Feyhel asked, quickly glancing around. “You didn’t actually think we’d be in Haven, did you?” Solas asked with a laugh leaving his lips. “Even as a mage, to visit me here must take great strength.” He commented “this… isn’t real.” The younger elf sighed as he rubbed his forehead. “Well, that’s a matter of debate. For now, you need to wake up.” Solas whispered. Seconds later, Feyhel jolted awake in his room. It was empty and the sun had begun to set, casting an orange glow into his room. “Huh…” He hummed as he scratched the back of his head. 

“Inquisitor?” Josephine’s voice called out to him as she walked up the stairs. “I’m here.” He called back before standing up and quickly sorting his hair out. “I have the amulet.” She said softly as she handed him a neatly wrapped package and a note with a simple ‘Thank you’ on the tag. “Thank you, Josephine. I owe you.” He said with a smile. She just shook her head “you don’t owe me anything.” She said gently before leaving. 

Feyhel carefully unwrapped the package and stared at the golden chain in his hands. He held the Pavus birthright. He knew what they meant. He knew how much power it truly held in the magisterium. With a shaky breath, he made his way to Dorian’s nook in the library. “Come to apologise?” The man asked, not looking up from the books. “For what?” The elf asked with a frown. “Oh. Not you, Sera. She stole my comb then returned it all sticky and horrible.” He stated with a shudder before turning to look at the elf. “Here. One birthright.” Feyhel said with a small smile as he held it out. He watched as Dorian took it with shaky hands. 

“I didn’t want you to do this…” he whispered as he ran his fingers over the amulet. “I know but… I wanted to do something for you.” He confessed as he looked down. Dorian watched him before placing the amulet around his own neck and then tilting Feyhel’s chin up. “Listen, I don’t care about people’s opinion about me. It’s their opinion about you I care about.” He confessed as he cupped his cheek. “I don’t want them to think I’m using you.” He added with a sigh. Feyhel Just chuckled and shook his head. “Use me. I’m a consenting adult and it’s my life. Hang what they think, all that matters to me is your happiness.” Feyhel said gently. 

Dorian’s eyes softened as he looked at the elf. He was genuine. The mage felt his throat go dry and the quip that he was about to say died on his tongue. “The things you say.” Was all he could muster before smiling “listen, I was more than an ass at Val Royaux. You were only helping, and you didn’t deserve to be treated the way you were.” He stated before wrapping his arm around Feyhel’s waist and tugging him close. “I hope you accept my humblest apology.” He murmured before connecting their lips in a sweet kiss.

Dorian couldn’t help the pride that built in his stomach and chest as he felt the smile offered by Feyhel. “You’re forgiven.” The elf whispered as he cupped Dorian’s cheek. This prompted another, more passionate kiss to be given by Dorian. He’d never thought that joining the inquisition would change him to the point of considering someone wanted to love him, that someone wanted to be beside him through the horrors and judgements the world would throw at him. “I’m going to stop before…” he chuckled to himself with a smirk. “I will find a way to repay you. That’s a promise.” He stated before stepping away. 

Feyhel went to say something but as he opened his mouth, a horn went off to signal someone’s arrival. Dorian chuckled to himself as he motioned for the two to leave as he saw the excitement spring to the elf’s face. “She’s here?” He asked as they walked into the main hall. Feyhel could only nod enthusiastically as he jumped around. As they stepped out of the hall, then colour drained from his face when he saw Valomaya bloodied and leaning weakly on Cullen for support. The poor Commander was as red as a tomato and shouting for someone to get Feyhel. 

“No!” He shouted as he ran down to the gates. “What happened?” He asked as he gently took the female from a slightly relieved Cullen. “The clan…” she whispered. “I’m sorry… we’re the only ones left…” she wheezed before going limp in his arms. “Feyhel.” Dorian whispered as he set his hand on the elf’s shoulder. Feyhel gulped slowly as he watched people gathering. “Come with me.” Fenris suddenly spoke as he lifted Valomaya’s other arm around his neck. “You too.” He urged, looking at Dorian while guiding the three of them back into Skyhold. “Hawke!” He yelled through the empty halls. The rogue groaned as he slowly poked his head out the door “we need… we need Anders!” Fenris panted as he continued pulling the unconscious elf and the now panicking inquisitor with him. 

Hawke’s eyes widened as he saw the group. “Anders, it’s just Fenris.” The champion soothed before Anders slowly stepped out the room. “Bring her inside. Quickly.” He ordered. “I’ve got her.” Fenris muttered gently before lifting Valomaya into his arms. Dorian gently pulled Feyhel into the room as well, closing the door. “She’s lost a lot of blood and she’s freezing. This isn’t good.” Anders muttered as he began to glow slightly. Feyhel noted the sneer from Fenris as he lay the elf on the bed before returning to Feyhel’s side. 

Dorian had a tight grip on Feyhel’s side while they watched Anders work. “She’ll be okay.” Hawke uttered as he walked over to them. “As much as I hate saying this, Anders is the best healer out there.” Fenris admitted as he rubbed Feyhel’s back. Hawke looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He’d never seen Fenris be so touchy. 

Feyhel gulped a little as he continued to watch Anders. He then bit his lip and shakily walked over. His right hand glowed a little as he reached out for his friend. “What are you doing?” Anders asked as Feyhel set his hand onto her forehead. “Something.” He muttered before closing his eyes. As he did, images began to cloud his mind. Chaos, fire, destruction. Death. His clan slaughtered in cold blood before he could help. The keeper saved Valomaya from a red templar. The elf gasped as he jumped back, sorrow turning to rage as he clenched his fists. “Templars.” He growled before pacing the room. 

Dorian saw the glow of his hand building slowly. “Feyhel.” He urged, biting his lip when he didn’t get a response. “Feyhel!” He called out, his voice still falling on deaf ears. “Amatus!” He shouted, that got his attention. “Your hand.” Dorian whispered before stepping close. The elf gasped and looked at him in fear. “It’s okay.” Dorian whispered, holding his hand out. “I’ll hurt you.” He muttered. “You won’t.” Dorian assured him as Feyhel’s right hand placed itself into his own. “See?” He whispered before biting his lip as Feyhel flung himself into his arms. The mage just held him tightly, chin resting on the top of his head as he watched Anders nervously. 

“You care for him a great deal.” Fenris stated as Hawke pushed him and Dorian out to allow Valomaya to rest and Feyhel some time to sit with her. “Fenris.” Hawke warned as he looked at the Warrior. “I do. I never realised just how much until then.” Dorian confessed. “Take care of him.” Was all Fenris said before briskly walking away. “Is there something we don’t know about going on here? Fenris… asking someone to look after another?” Anders asked, clearly confused. This made Hawke chuckle and wrap an arm around the healer. “Do you remember when we confronted Danarius? I think we might have found the missing Warrior Lion he was worring about.” Hawke hummed. 

“Warrior Lion?” Dorian asked as he looked at the two. “It may be what Feyhel’s name translates to in ancient Tevene.” Anders stated as he looked at Dorian. “Like Fenris is Little Wolf in Elven.” Hawke added as they walked out onto the battlements. “I genuinely thought he was on about an actual lion.” The healer said with a chuckle. “You’re not the only one.” Hawke hummed in agreement. Dorian remained silent as they walked. He needed to do some research into the mark on Feyhel’s right hand. 

The group separated, Anders and Hawke remaining on the battlements and Dorian going to the library bellow Skyhold. “Got to be something.” Dorian muttered as he looked over the books. “His name doesn’t mean that.” Cole suddenly spoke. “Cole!” Dorian gasped, jumping back as he looked at Cole. “His name means pride, power and peace.” The spirit rambled as he looked over the shelves. “There is a Warrior Lion.” He added as he handed him a book. “It’s hurting. It knows.” Was all he said before disappearing. “You make no sense!” Dorian shouted to the empty space. 

“Myths and Legends: The ancient empire?” Dorian muttered as looked over the cover. “Huh.” He whispered to himself before taking it back to his nook. He spent most of the night looking through the book until he paused on a page with Elven mage warriors. His eyes skimmed over the information because pausing at the hands of the drawn elves. “That mark…” he whispered before widening his eyes. “But they died out… there’s no way…” He stammered. “The line of the Sun Warrior became extinct following the fall of Arlathan due to the crumbled alliance between humans and elves.” He read out loud. “Interesting.” Solas suddenly said as he walked up to Dorian. “They were known as Elgar'nan Mi. Loosely translated to Elgar’nan’s blade.” Solas explained as he leant on the bookshelf. 

“I think the mark on Feyhel’s right hand may have a link to this.” Dorian suggested as he showed Solas the drawings in the book. “Perhaps. Where did you get this?” He asked as he turned a few pages to look at what else it contained. “Well… Cole gave it to me when I was in that nook bellow Skyhold.” Dorian informed him as he stood up. Solas nodded before quickly walking away, leaving Dorian to roll his eyes and sit back down. 

It was ten minutes later when the sound of someone running to him filled Dorian’s ears. With a chuckle he set the book down and prepared himself for Feyhel’s arrival. “There you are.” He panted as he leant on the wall. The mage just chuckled as he stood up. “Everything alright?” He asked as he picked up another book. “She’s awake. Anders is looking over her now. She should be up and walking again tomorrow.” He informed him before setting his hand on Dorian’s forearm. “Thank you, for helping us. Not just me and Valomaya today but the inquisition in general. It… wouldn’t be the same without you.” He said, sincerity ringing through the statement. There were a million things Dorian could have said to that, but he chose to pull the elf close and hug him tightly. 

“When you get the chance, pay a visit to your quarters. I believe there may be something in there you may like.” Dorian whispered with a smirk. Feyhel shook his head with a chuckle as he kissed his cheek before disappearing back down the stairs. “I wonder what he could mean…” He whispered to himself as he walked past Varric. “You look lost in thought, kid.” The dwarf called out to him, making the elf jump. “Sorry, kid. Should clear my throat first. Here, come sit with me for a bit.” Varric offered as he pointed to the table. Feyhel nodded as he settled himself at the table with a sigh. “How is she?” The dwarf asked as he sat opposite. “Better. Anders has helped a lot… I’m surprised Fenris helped considering…” He hesitated and sighed. “Considering she and I are mages.” He added, playing with his fingers. “Fenris works in mysterious ways.” Varric hummed before smiling as Hawke and Anders walked into the room. 

Feyhel followed his gaze and smiled too “She’s in her own quarters. Cullen is taking care of her for a while.” Anders said gently as he sat down. “He doesn’t mind that you’re here?” Varric questioned, raising an eyebrow. “Surprisingly… no.” Anders hummed as he scratched his jaw slightly. “Justice seems to like Cole though.” Hawke added in. Feyhel chuckled to himself “I can see why. Cole likes both Anders and Justice. He… actually seems to like everyone.” The elf stated with a chuckle. “Anyway, I should be off. Apparently, there’s something waiting for me in my quarters.” He stated as he stood up. He bid farewell to the trio before heading to his room.


	17. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyhel and Dorian's relationship progresses. 
> 
> This chapter is NSFW.

Feyhel frowned as he leant over his desk. What did Dorian mean when he said something was waiting for him? The elf sighed as he picked up a letter and began reading over it, keeping his back to the stairs. “So…” Dorian’s voice came, breaking the silence. “We’ve established there’s a mutual liking between the two of us. We’ve shared some kisses and flited a bit.” He hummed, scratching his jaw as he walked behind Feyhel. “What are you hinting at?” Feyhel whispered, gulping a little as he watched him. 

“Oh, I’m just curious… How far do you want this to go?” He asked as he ran his hands up Feyhel’s sides. “Dorian…” He breathed shakily, fluttering his eyes closed. Dorian bit his lip and stepped back slightly. “We don’t have to, Feyhel. I just thought I could help distract you from all that’s been going on.” He said softly, rubbing the back of his neck slightly. “I… I appreciate that, Dorian. It’s just…” He hesitated and sighed, closing his eyes. “I’ve not… really, you know.” He rambled as he began pacing the room. “Hey, it’s okay.” Dorian whispered as he set a hand on his hip. “Distract me then, ma vhenan.” Feyhel murmured as he guided Dorian to the bed. 

The Altus smirked as he gently pushed Feyhel down onto the bed before hovering over him. “Just us tonight, Feyhel.” He whispered before starting to kiss down his neck while his hands worked on the casual armour he had on. Feyhel’s shaky hands began to do the same, fumbling at the multiple buckles Dorian had. “Here, let me.” The mage whispered as he quickly worked himself out of his armour. Feyhel watched with a tiny smile “why do you need to many buckles?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, making Dorian chuckle as he finished removing his leathers and kicking them to the side. “My style” he stated before pulling Feyhel down the bed and closer to him. With a smirk, he kissed him deeply while his hands cupped the elf’s cheeks softly. 

Feyhel’s hands made their way to Dorian’s chest, causing the tanned male to moan quietly into the elf’s lips. “I feel slightly over dressed, Dorian.” Feyhel teased. Dorian had only managed to remove his shirt. The mage chuckled as he began to kiss down the elf’s chest. “We should change that.” Dorian hummed as he lightly dragged his teeth over Feyhel’s sensitive skin. A gentle moan came from the elf as he moved his hands to Dorian’s shoulders. “Dorian.” He hummed with a gentle smile. 

The mage glanced up at the elf bellow him, taking in the way he looked. His face was flushed and his eyes half closed as he battled to look at Dorian. The mages hand worked its way up his stomach to Feyhel’s left nipple. His thumb gently caressed the hardened bud as he used his free hand to work open Feyhel’s trousers. “My my. No small clothes?” Dorian hummed as he gently pulled the clothing away from his hips. “It’s more comfortable.” The elf whispered, his cheeks going a dark red. “Also easier for me.” Dorian whispered as he kissed his hip softly. 

Once the pair were finally out of their clothes, Dorian took a second to look over his lovers body. “You look…” Dorian whispered with a smile. “Skinny?” Feyhel asked with a raised eyebrow. “Beautiful. I was going to say beautiful.” Dorian said with a chuckle. Feyhel flushed again as he quickly covered his face. “Come now, don’t do that.” Dorian whispered as he shuffled to hover over him again. “You’re beautiful and I adore that.” He hummed as he kissed him gently. “I don’t want you talking down about yourself.” He added as he pulled away with a gentle smile. 

Dorian once again shuffled back down before kissing over Feyhel’s thighs softly. With a swift movement, Dorian bit down on the sensitive skin, causing a moan to erupt from the elf. Dorian hummed as he felt a hand in his hair before continuing to suck the mark into the soft flesh. The melodic moans that hit Dorian’s ears caused a moan to leave his own lips too. “Stop teasing me.” Feyhel hissed as another mark was made in his skin. Dorian could only chuckle as he finally began paying attention to Feyhel’s hardening dick. 

“My my, that’s impressive. So receptive to my touch.” Dorian whispered as he ran his fingers over Feyhel’s stomach, smirking as his dick twitched slightly. “Dorian, please!” Feyhel whined as he arched his back. Dorian smirked as he kissed over Feyhel’s shaft, earning himself a moan from the elf. “Such a wonderful noise.” Dorian hummed as he licked up from base to tip. Bellow him, Feyhel shivered and gave a panted moan while tugging slightly on Dorian’s hair. 

The slight tug caused a deep groan from Dorian. There was something about his hair that always erupted that sound from him. However, he was focused on getting the melodic moans from Feyhel. With a smooth motion, the Tevinter took Feyhel fully into his mouth, prompting a gasp followed by a moan from the elf. 

Feyhel’s hips bucked as Dorian began to bob his head slowly. His cheeks hollowed around the elf, earning a deep and throaty moan from Feyhel. Dorian couldn’t help the moan that came from him in response. “Dorian please.” Feyhel begged as he bucked his hips again. The mage chuckled as he slowly pulled back. “Alright, Amatus. Since you asked so nicely.” He whispered as he sat himself up. “Any oils?” Dorian asked softly as he caressed Feyhel’s stomach. “No… is that a problem?” The elf asked quietly, his cheeks and ear tips going red. “Not at all. I know a spell.” Dorian hummed as he kissed his chest. 

Feyhel nodded with a small whimper as he ran his fingers over Dorian’s bicep. “This is going to sting a little.” Dorian whispered as he looked at the elf. Feyhel nodded as his light touches soon turned to him gripping Dorian’s arm. “Okay, tell me to stop if you need it.” The mage whispered before pushing a finger into Feyhel. A gasp left the white-haired male, the intrusion alien to him. 

“You okay, Amatus?” Dorian whispered as he kissed over Feyhel’s stomach slowly. “Yeah it just… feels funny.” He said with a light laugh. “It’ll get better.” Dorian whispered before slowly pushing a second finger into the elf. He watched as Feyhel’s expression when from pained to shocked, back to pained and then pleasured as Dorian began to rock his fingers inside him. “See?” The mage hummed as he kissed his thigh. Carefully, he pushed his fingers deeper into his Elven lover, grinning as he heard a light gasp bellow him. 

For Feyhel, the pain was definitely becoming more pleasing. The sensations shooting through his body with every thrust of Dorian’s fingers were unlike any he’d experienced. However, when Dorian’s fingers ghosted over his prostate, his body jerked, and a gasp of a moan left his lips. This prompted Dorian to repeat the action and coax a deeper and louder moan to come from Feyhel. “Told you it would get better.” Dorian teased as he brought himself up to kiss him softly. 

After a few more thrusts of his fingers, Dorian removed them. A whine of protest came from Feyhel as he tried to pull his hand back. “Now now, I’m not having you get off on just my fingers. Where’s the fun in that?” Dorian teased as he used the same spell to coat his dick in the oil. “Didn’t know there was a spell for that.” Feyhel muttered, his voice hoarse and slightly slurred from the adrenaline and pleasure rushing through his body. “I think it’s a Tevinter thing.” Dorian said with a chuckle before hovering over Feyhel with an adoring look in his eyes. 

“Are you sure you want to do this? Especially considering the events of the last few days.” Dorian whispered as he rubbed Feyhel’s thigh. The elf nodded with a half smile. “I am, Dorian. I need this. Need you.” He whispered quietly as his hand ran down the mages back. “Alright. Try and stay relaxed otherwise this may hurt worse than it needs to.” Dorian whispered before slowly inserting himself into Feyhel. 

A gasp left the elf’s lips as he quickly closed his eyes. Dorian’s girth was a lot bigger than his two fingers and it partially took him by surprise. “Hey hey. I said relax.” Dorian hummed as he kissed Feyhel’s chest multiple times. The elf nodded and took a shaky breath as he tried to relax himself, focusing on the kisses that were being placed on his chest. “There you go.” Dorian whispered as he continued to push into him. 

When he was fully inside him, a shaky moan left Dorian’s lips. “Sweet maker you feel amazing.” He whispered against Feyhel’s skin. “Could say the same for you.” Feyhel muttered breathlessly. The pair remained still for a few minutes to allow Feyhel’s body to adjust to their situation. Dorian’s queue to move was when Feyhel bucked his hips slightly, eyes closed and mouth agape with a soft moan leaving him. 

Taking the hint, Dorian gave an experimental thrust. This prompted another moan from Feyhel and his legs to move around Dorian’s waist, pulling him closer. “I thought I was reading you correctly.” He whispered as he started slowly thrusting into him. The bliss that filled both their bodies was incredible. Dorian had heard it felt different with elves but never believed it. Until that moment. Feyhel was truly special and he’d never felt the tingling feeling coursing through his body with each thrust. A light smile came to his lips as he leant down to capture Feyhel’s lips in a light kiss, one the elf was happy to return. 

For Feyhel, this was a completely new experience. He had given himself fully to another person. Not just any person, but Dorian. A mage from Tevinter and a human. The clan would shun him for that but he didn’t care. The sensations coursing through his body were incredible, he’d never felt anything like it. As their lips connected, Dorian’s thrusts increased causing moans to leave both of them that got lost in the entanglement of their lips. 

“Faster, Ma vhenan.” Feyhel moaned as he pulled away, his back arching from the bed with another moan. “As you wish, Amatus.” Dorian whispered with a groan, his hips snapping forward at a harsher rate than before. “Fasta Vass that’s good!” Feyhel cried out as his legs tightened around Dorian. The mage chuckled as he dipped his head to the crook of Feyhel’s neck, sucking a few dark marks to his already tanned skin. This action caused more moans to leave the elf, his nails scratching down Dorian’s back. 

A heat pooled in Feyhel’s stomach as his hips bucked to meet Dorian’s actions. “Dorian… Dorian…” he chanted as his eyes closed. The mage chuckled and gave a sharp moan as he felt Feyhel’s walls clenching and twitching around him. He knew that sign. Not only that, the elf was lost to bliss, fumbling over his words and slurring most of them. Dorian slowed himself for a second to slip a pillow under Feyhel, smirking as the elf looked at him with a questioning look. A look that soon wiped off his face when he started thrusting again at the same rhythm. 

Feyhel’s raised position allowed Dorian to thrust a little deeper into Feyhel, hitting his prostate with accuracy. “There. Right there!” Feyhel panted. Dorian’s right hand moved to clasp Feyhel’s in his own, their fingers lacing together as he once more connected their lips. “Close?” He muttered breathlessly into the kiss. A whimpered response was all he got and a slight nod, so with his free hand Dorian reached between them and promptly began stroking Feyhel in a jagged rhythm to try and match his thrusts. 

When Feyhel released, it wasn’t with a loud shout of Dorian’s name or a loud curse or moan. It was more of a stuttered quiet moan. A sound Dorian never wanted to forget, to the mage it was a wonderful sound. He never wanted to forget the feeling either. The feeling of Feyhel’s walls tightening around him in fluid rhythms as his cock pumped the ribbons of cum onto his stomach. The look on Feyhel’s face, his moan and sensation was what brought Dorian over the edge. A deep yet soft moan left his lips as he buried his face in Feyhel’s neck as he finished inside him, panting heavily while sweat on his skin glistened in the light. 

Feyhel couldn’t help the slight goofy and bliss filled smile on his lips as Dorian leant himself against his chest as he caught his breath. His free arm wrapped around the mage as he held him close. “That… Dorian… I…” He stammered, only to be hushed by the man above him as feather light kisses were applied to his battered and marked skin. “You should rest.” Dorian whispered as he slowly pulled out of Feyhel. He left the bed to pick up a washcloth to clean them both before laying himself beside the elf once more. 

Feyhel hummed and quickly curled himself at Dorian’s side. Dorian’s eyes widened a little but he soon smiled and pulled the elf closer to him, the pair falling into a peaceful and comforting silence. “I’m curious where this goes, you know.” Dorian suddenly whispered. Feyhel frowned, his fingers halting in their mission to caress various shapes to the mages chest. “What do you mean?” He asked quietly, eyebrows furrowing into a frown. “Oh don’t look at me like that. You look sickeningly adorable.” Dorian teased as he kissed the brow-lines that had appeared. “What I mean is… well, I’ve been a stress relief for people before. If that’s all you want this to be then so be it.” Dorian whispered as he shuffled to sit up. 

Feyhel followed suit, his hand moving to Dorian’s with a soft smile. “I definitely don’t want that.” He said gently as he kissed Dorian’s fingertips. Dorian was at a loss for words as he stared at Feyhel. “My my. Have I rendered you speechless?” He teased as he gently squeezed Dorian’s hand. “No, it’s just… back in Tevinter.” He muttered, looking away from Feyhel. “It’s not accepted.” Feyhel finished for him as he shuffled closer, turning Dorian’s gaze back to him. “It’s not just that either. What happened to you hating mages? We’ve known one another a few short months.” He muttered as he leant himself against Feyhel. “A few short months is all you need sometimes.” The elf whispered as he kissed the top of Dorian’s head. 

“That begs the question though. What do you want, Dorian?” Feyhel asked, smiling as Dorian looked up at him. “I… more. Obviously.” He whispered with a light smile. “Then that’s what this is. It’s more than just a sexual thing. It’s loving and caring.” Feyhel whispered. “Two words I never thought I deserved.” Dorian suddenly whispered. “After the crap you’ve been through? I think you deserve it more than most.” Feyhel whispered as he playfully flicked Dorian’s forehead. 

Dorian chuckled to himself as the pair lay down again. He definitely didn’t envision this when he decided to come down south, but he was glad for the turn of events. His life finally seemed good. “I can hear you thinking.” Feyhel teased as he shifted his position to look at Dorian. “Oh hush. It was about you.” He muttered as he kissed the elf gently. “Knew it.” Feyhel teased as they pulled apart. “Will you stay tonight?” Feyhel asked softly as he lay his head back down against Dorian’s chest. 

“Oh, how people will talk when they see me leaving your quarters in the morning.” Dorian teased as he pulled the covers around them. “But I’ll stay. Honestly I don’t even want to move for a long time.” He muttered with a chuckle. Feyhel hummed in agreement as a soft yawn slipped from his lips. Dorian smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair slowly, a hum leaving Feyhel as he nudged his head more into Dorian’s hand. “Sweet maker you’re like a cat.” Dorian teased, laughing softly to himself. “A secret for only you to know.” Feyhel muttered with a slight smile. 

“Only me.” Dorian confirmed as he relaxed his head against the pillow, closing his eyes. Feyhel smiled as he watched Dorian for a few minutes before joining him in sleeping. For once, he had a peaceful night’s sleep.


	18. The Emerald Graves

Early the next morning, Feyhel seemed to wake with more energy than normal. “Hey hey! Dorian wake up!” He whined as he tugged Dorian’s arm. The mage groaned as he opened one eye. “Don’t you know how to lie in?” He asked with a huff as a yawn slipped past his lips while he rubbed his eyes. “What? Why would I do that? It wastes a good day!” The elf said excitedly as he rolled out of bed. “How’s your ass?” Dorian asked with a chuckle. “A little sore but I had a couple of potions in my bedside table.” He said causally as he rummaged through his wardrobe. “I’m not going to ask why.” Dorian groaned as he flopped back onto the bed. Feyhel chuckled, deciding to let him sleep a while longer. 

“Come on! We need to get moving!” Feyhel complained an hour and a half later. He’d already been to the war room, gardens and kitchens before returning to Dorian. “Seriously how are you so happy?” The man huffed as he begrudgingly hauled himself out of the bed. “Well… last night was probably the most amazing night in my life and I woke up very tightly in your embrace. So I’d say you’re how.” Feyhel stated as he looked over the paperwork on his desk. Dorian blinked slowly as he looked at the elf before chuckling. “Not even a good morning kiss?” The mage teased. 

With a chuckle, Feyhel walked over and pressed a soft kiss to Dorian’s lips, his hands resting on Dorian’s shoulders as he stood on his toes. He felt Dorian smile against his lips as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist to pull him close. “So what part of Thedas are you dragging me to today?” He asked softly as he rested his forehead against Feyhel’s. “The Emerald Graves. Where Cullen’s lyrium smuggling routes are.” Feyhel hummed as he moved his hands to cup either side of Dorian’s neck. “Though we’ve been warned about Freemen, Giants and Templars.” Feyhel added causing a huff from Dorian. “You had me until that sentence.” He teased before kissing Feyhel’s nose. 

“Come on.” Feyhel laughed as he stepped away. “Feyhel, after last night I have more of a reason to follow you to that forsaken place.” Dorian complained as he began pulling his armour on. “You’re a mage yet you charge into battle like a rogue or warrior without a second thought…” he sighed as he rubbed his forehead. “Half the time I only just manage to get a barrier around you before you come to any major harm.” He confessed as he looked at Feyhel “I don’t know you cared so much.” Feyhel teased as he cupped Dorian’s cheek. “I know what I’m doing. I promise. I’ll stay in range for you, if that makes you feel any better.” He hummed as he ran his fingers over Dorian’s jawline. “It’s a comforting notion, thank you.” Dorian whispered before smiling. 

It was half an hour later when the pair finally left the room. “So who’s coming with us?” Dorian asked as they walked to the stables. “Fenris and Varric.” Feyhel stated as he brushed his fingers through his own hair and ruffled it back into place. “You know Fenris hates mages right?” Dorian asked with a raised eyebrow. “He offered.” Was all Feyhel said as they entered the stables, the elf quickly running to Talla to greet her. “You look less asleep than normal today, Sparkler.” Varric teased as they walked in. “I had an overly happy elf to thank for that.” Dorian teased in return as he stole a glance at Feyhel. Varric smirked knowingly as he crossed his arms over his chest. “That’ll definitely wake you up.” He commented. Fenris just grunted unhappily as he climbed onto his horse. 

The rest of them mounted up and left for the Graves. The three day journey was mainly silent apart from Varric saying a few comments around the surrounding areas and telling tales over the campfire. Dorian was happy to share a tent with Feyhel as it meant both spending more time with him and lessening is chances of spending time with Fenris. Who sort of scared him, not that he’d admit that out loud. As the inquisition camp came into view, so did the lush green forests. 

Feyhel blinked slowly as he looked around the area. It was breath taking. “Ah! Inquisitor. Good to see you again, and in one piece too.” Scout Harding’s voice called, breaking him from his thoughts. “Welcome to the Emerald Graves. Legend as it these forests are occupied by the spirits of the Emerald Knights.” She explained. “Well, that will explain the Wolf.” Feyhel muttered as he looked at the carving. “At first we thought it to be a statue resembling Fen’Harel but on further inspection it pointed to the Emerald Knights and the wolves they’d keep as companions.” Harding rambled. Feyhel hummed to himself as he looked over the statue. “I bet Chuckles would love it here.” Varric commented. 

“I must warn you though, there’s a hostile group in the area. They calm themselves the freemen of the dales, attacking anyone they see. There’s a man named Fairbanks who wishes to speak with you. He’s at Watchers Reach a little down the path. Stay safe, inquisitor.” She said gently as she walked away. “So… someone wanting your attention and people wanting to kill us. Sounds rather like our first outing to the hinterlands, don’t you think?” Varric asked as they continued on. “I agree with you.” Feyhel muttered before pulling Talla to a halt. “Over there.” He muttered as he jumped down. 

“What is it? Freemen?” Dorian asked as they crouched behind a tree, the mounts having run back to the camp. “No, look.” Feyhel whispered, pointing to a Great Bear. “You saw that from where we were?” Varric asked with a raised eyebrow. “I’m Dalish. I was trained to look for threats.” He said with a shrug. “Yet you allied with a Tevinter magister.” Fenris growled. “He’s not a magister and he’s helping the inquisition. So please cut that childish bullshit out.” Feyhel hissed as he glared at Fenris, catching his three companions off guard. “Not all mages are bad. Likewise with mages from Tevinter.” He added before looking back at the bear. 

Fenris just at Feyhel. Childish. That annoyed him. What did he know about magisters? They are all evil, as were the mages. Why couldn’t he see that? Fenris sighed and shook his head as he turned his head to the bear. It was getting closer. “If we’re not careful it’s going to catch our scent.” Fenris whispered as he looked at Feyhel. “We’re down wind. It won’t smell us.” The other elf assured. “How to you know that?” Dorian muttered before following Feyhel’s motion to the wind in the trees. “Clever.” Dorian hummed before looking back at the bear. 

“Though I think it’s getting a little close for comfort.” Feyhel muttered with a huff. “They’re weak to fire.” He murmured softly as he looked at Dorian. “Our speciality, I believe.” He added with a chuckle. Dorian just rolled his eyes playfully. “Shall we?” Feyhel questioned as he looked at Varric and Fenris. “Wait. Where’s Fenris?” Feyhel asked before a loud war cry caught his attention. “Attacking the bear, I believe.” Varric commented as he took Bianca from his back. 

The three charged from behind the tree to join Fenris in the fight. “Fenris watch yourself when it gets onto its back legs! Stay away from it!” Feyhel yelled as the bear reared back. Taking his advice, Fenris rolled away just as the bears paws hit the ground, causing a light tremor. A chuckle left Feyhel as he watched the bear. “Okay then, asshole. If you’re not going down easy, I’ll have to coax it from you.” He muttered as his right hand fizzed and crackled. “Here it comes. Fenris! Get back!” Varric shouted. 

A single glance at the aura surrounding Feyhel was enough for Fenris to take heed of what Varric warned. Feyhel ran forward, with Dorian quickly putting a barrier on him, he lifted himself from the ground with his staff to land a rather harsh kick to the bears face. As he landed, he rolled beneath it and punched his hand up into the bear’s stomach. The resulting heat boiled the bears blood and caused the beast to explode above the elf, covering him with blood and other entrails. “That was both amazing and disgusting.” Varric commented, setting Bianca into the holster on his back. 

Dorian blinked slowly as Feyhel walked back over to them. “We’re finding a stream. Boiled blood stinks.” Feyhel grumbled as he walked on ahead. Dorian, Fenris and Varric shared a disgusted look as they followed behind Feyhel. “I didn’t think he’d be able to make people explode.” Varric muttered with a sigh. “I think the theory that his abilities change and grow as he gets more powerful is true.” Dorian commented with a thoughtful look on his face. “Or he’s never had to use abilities such as this, so he’d never known they were there to begin with?” Fenris suggested as he looked at the other two wish a raised eyebrow. “I do have working ears you know!” Feyhel called back to the three, causing them to laugh awkwardly and mutter apologies. 

When they found a stream, they all agreed it would be best to set up camp. The sky was going from blue to a light dusted orange. “It took far too long to find this.” Feyhel grumbled as he quickly made his way over to the water. “It’s dried and it feels horrible.” He complained, his lips pouted slightly. “That’s what you get for being beneath a bear that you intended to explode.” Dorian teased as he followed him to the water’s edge. 

“I didn’t think I’d make it do that!” Feyhel huffed as he began stripping from his armour. Dorian smiled as he crossed his arms, watching him. “I’d help but I don’t want to be covered in entrails and blood.” He teased as he watched him. “Ass.” Feyhel huffed playfully as he set the bloodied armour into the river. Dorian couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over Feyhel’s body. “Indeed, and you have a lovely one.” He near purred as he stepped closer, his hands trailing down the elf’s back. 

“Dorian not here.” Feyhel muttered as he leant himself against Dorian. “They’ll hear.” He added as he turned to look at the mage. “Also, blood.” He finalised before walking into the waters. “Join me?” He asked, holding his hand out. Dorian had never removed his armour faster than that moment. “Usually I’d be cautious. A handsome elf glistening in the dusk light with his hand outstretched and covered in blood. It has the makings of a disaster.” He teased as he took the elf’s hand, chuckling to himself. “But I know you couldn’t hurt a fly.” He whispered. “Poor choice of words considering what I’ve just done.” The elf teased as he poked Dorian’s cheek. 

“Here, let me wash the blood off you.” Dorian hummed as he sat Feyhel down. “You know, some Dalish find it a bonding method to wash each other’s hair... but then I know how you feel about your hair.” Feyhel whispered with a laugh as he rested his head on Dorian’s knee, eyes closing as he relaxed against Dorian. “I don’t know. Maybe I trust you enough to wash it.” Dorian hummed as he began scooping the water over the elf’s head. Feyhel smiled as he felt the water running over his head, opening his eyes to look up at the other. “You’d really let me touch your hair?” He asked quietly. “Of course. You already and very delightfully tugged on it last night.” Dorian teased as he finished washing the blood from Feyhel’s hair. 

The pair fell into comfortable silence as Dorian continued ridding Feyhel of the blood on his skin. “That’s sickeningly domestic.” Fenris sneered as he wandered over to the two. “Yet you’re still joining us in the river. So, it can’t be that sickening.” Dorian hummed as he looked up at the elf. Fenris Just rolled his eyes as he glared at them slightly. “I must admit, I do remember you being at one of the horrendous parties Danarius used to throw” Dorian hummed as he looked at Fenris. “Careful what you say, mage.” Fenris growled, his markings lighting up in his anger. “I was going to say was the way he treated you was atrocious.” Dorian stated honestly as he shrugged a little. 

“No one should be.” Fenris stated as he looked at Dorian with an intense glare. “But I bet your family has slaves.” He hissed harshly. “Actually they’re servants and we pay them well.” Dorian informed him as he glanced at Feyhel who had given a heavy sigh in his relaxed state. Varric soon joined them all in the stream, sitting himself beside Fenris. “Just had a Raven from Leliana. Valomaya is back on her feet and helping out in Skyhold.” The dwarf stated. At the mention of the female, Feyhel shot up with a bright smile. “I’m glad she’s okay. It’s been so long since I saw her…” he whispered quietly before sighing. “I can’t believe the clan is…” he muttered, leaning against Dorian as the mage set an arm around his waist. 

“It happens, kid. I’m sorry to hear they’re gone. Just know we’re all here for you.” Varric stated, smiling sympathetically. Fenris was hesitant but he nodded too. “If you ever need a drink, you’re welcome to join me.” Fenris stated, voice uncommonly soft as he watched the other elf. “Thank you.” Feyhel whispered with a tiny smile. The group fell into silence as they washed the dirt from their bodies. “Alright, I’ll get a fire going.” Dorian spoke up as he stood and walked toward his armour. “I’ll help.” Fenris suddenly stated, darting up to follow the Altus. Varric and Feyhel shared a cautious look as the two walked back to the camp. 

“How’re you doing firework?” Varric asked as he moved to sit beside Feyhel. “I… Don’t know.” Feyhel replied honestly. “I feel… lost. Knowing I’ve lost my clan… I no longer feel whole.” He confessed as he stared at his hands. “I feel you, kid.” Varric hummed as he set his calloused hand on the elf’s back. “But you’ve got us and Dorian. He won’t give up on you easily. That I can tell, anyone can.” The dwarf comforted, smiling a little as Feyhel gave the tiniest of smiles. 

Back at the camp, Fenris was glaring at Dorian as the altus busied himself with the fire. “Why don’t you use your magic?” Fenris asked, voice laced with venom as he spoke. Dorian, pausing his movements, looked at the elf with a raised eyebrow. “Now, that’s not survivalist. That’s cheating.” He stated matter-of-factly before going back to his work. A soft ‘tsk’ came from Fenris as he crossed his arms. “Didn’t think I’d hear a noble say that.” He grumbled before glancing around them. Minutes later, Varric and Feyhel joined them. “How’re you feeling?” Dorian asked, glancing at Feyhel. He gave a stiff nod as he sat beside Dorian, leaning into him as the mage set an arm around his waist. 

As the sun disappeared from the sky, Feyhel began to take in his surroundings. Beautiful greens mixing with the colours of the trees and flowers. Around them, brays of August Rams and squeaks from Nugs echoed through the trees as they scuffled around their camp. In his exhaustion, Feyhel thought he could hear the soft whisperings of the fallen elvhen around them on the soft breeze. The leaves rustled eerily around him, causing an uncomfortable shiver to travel down his spine. “What do you think?” A voice broke through his trance. Blinking rapidly, Feyhel looked away from the dark pocket of wilderness he’d focused on. “Hm? What?” He murmured as he looked back to his companions. “We were talking about whether we would see a giant out here.” Varric commented as he looked at Feyhel with a troubled expression. “I… Maybe? I don’t know. I’m going to bed.” He muttered as he stood up and stumbled his way into one of the tents. 

Dorian, Fenris and Varric shared a concerned glance as they watched the tent door close. “He’s acting a little weird.” Fenris muttered as his gazed turned back to the flickering fire. “Master of pointing out the obvious, this one.” Dorian muttered as he rolled his eyes, earning a chilling glare from the warrior. Clearing his throat, the mage stood and retreated into the same tent as Feyhel. “Fey?” He asked softly as he sat himself beside the elf, who was currently staring at the walls of the tent. 

“Feyhel?” Dorian pushed, setting a hand on his shoulder. This prompted a jolt of shock and a bolt of electricity to be sent down Dorian’s arm. “Kaffas.” Feyhel muttered as he jumped back. “Dorian, I’m sorry.” He muttered in a panic as he shuffled closer to the other mage. “No harm done.” Dorian hummed as he looked at his tingling hand. “You’ve been acting strange since we left the river, I wanted to ensure you were okay.” Dorian hummed as he set a hand on Feyhel’s knee. There was a ghost of a smile that came to the elf’s lips as he shuffled himself to Dorian’s side. “I… hear the elves.” Feyhel confessed as he closed his eyes. “On the wind, I mean. Slight whispers of the Elvhen who fell here.” He continued before sighing and shaking his head. “I probably sound insane.” He finished, moving to take a step away from Dorian. 

Before he could, the mage had pulled him back against his side. “No, don’t you belittle yourself in such a way.” He hummed as he nuzzled his nose to Feyhel’s hair. “What do they say?” Dorian murmured. Feyhel closed his eyes, focusing himself to the wind for a moment. “Something about… Astrariums and… treasure of old.” The elf muttered before huffing a little. “That’s all I can make out.” He murmured with a quiet sigh. “Well, may be a good idea to hunt down the Astrariums come morning. We should get some rest.” Dorian suggested as he guided Feyhel to the bedroll on the floor. 

Glancing at them, Feyhel’s nose wrinkled a little. “What is it?” Dorian asked, midway through removing his own armour. “You’re too far away…” Feyhel whispered. A frown spread across Dorian’s features. Feyhel wasn’t usually this vulnerable but Dorian could see it in his eyes and on his face. This man needed comfort and maker he would do all he could to help. With a gentle smile, Dorian stepped closer to Feyhel. One hand went to his hip, the other to his hair. “I’m right here, I swear. We’ll just pull the cots closer together.” He murmured before setting a gentle kiss to the elf’s lips. A kiss that was returned without a moment’s hesitation. 

Outside, Fenris was still staring at the entrance to the tent. “You’re going to set it on fire if you keep staring like that.” Varric teased as he looked to his friend. “Impossible. I’m not a filthy mage.” Fenris sneered as he looked over at Varric. His anger soon melted away as a sigh left him. “I know him, Varric. I swear I do. I look at him and he’s… familiar.” The warrior murmured as he turned back to look at the tent. “Who? Sparkler or Firework?” Varric asked with a light smirk. “I…” Fenris hesitated, confusion crossing his face as he tried to work out who was who between the mages. “Firework.” He soon replied. Varric just gave a knowing smirk before standing. “You’ll have to wait and find out, Broody. Anyway, you’re on first watch. Wake me in three hours.” Varric stated as he went into the tent, carrying Bianca as he did. This left Fenris alone with his thoughts and nothing but the rustling of animals and unsettling wind in the trees for company.


End file.
